Week-end mouvementé
by Ava-Rosaa
Summary: Hermione Snape se rend à une conférence, laissant son époux seul avec leurs deux filles pendant trois jours. Alors que Severus s'attendait à passer un week-end tranquille avec ses deux petits anges, il va s'avérer que les jumelles ne soient en réalité pas si sages qu'elles le laissent croire...
1. Chapter 1

**_~ Bonjour, bonsoir ~_**

 **Résumé** : Hermione Snape se rend à une conférence pour présenter ses récentes découvertes au monde sorcier, laissant son époux seul avec leurs deux filles le temps d'un week-end. Alors que Severus Snape pensait passer un week-end tranquille avec ses deux petits anges, il va s'avérer que les jumelles ne soient en réalité pas si sages qu'elles le laissent paraître...

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire SS x HG ! En voyant les avis positifs concernant mon OS " _Une attente interminable_ ", j'ai décidé de reprendre ma plume pour laisser libre cours à mon imagination qui, cette fois-ci, m'a poussée à écrire une petite fic sur la vie de famille de nos deux héros !

A la base, je voulais simplement faire un OS sans prétention, puis je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de me lancer dans un récit un peu plus long et d'en faire une fiction. Bon, elle restera assez courte (environ 3 ou 4 chapitres, sans prologue ni épilogue, rien de conséquent), mais je trouve cela mieux de la tourner sous la forme d'une petite histoire plutôt que sous celle d'un très long OS dont le nombre de mots pourraient décourager certains.

Concernant le thème de mon histoire, je ne sais pas trop s'il est original, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà lu une histoire de ce genre ! (Enfin, le thème n'est pas transcendant, je vous l'accorde, mais au moins, il n'est pas trop courant !)

Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe ! Je me suis relue, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une petite erreur.

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture, et j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, tant qu'il reste constructif :) !

 ** _~ Ava-Rosaa ~_**

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling, je me permets simplement de les emprunter. Par contre, le récit en lui-même est à moi.

* * *

 ** _Week-end mouvementé_**

 ** _Jeudi 21 Avril 2006 - Matin_**

Alors que sa femme finissait de préparer ses affaires, emplissant ses valises avec la moitié des livres de leur bibliothèque, Severus Snape se contentait de la regarder s'affairer, assis dans son fauteuil en velours vert foncé et feuilletant paresseusement un ouvrage de potions. Il lui jetait régulièrement des regards en coin, levant les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération à la vue de toutes les choses pourtant inutiles qu'elle emportait avec elle et la taquinant à ce sujet. L'épouse du maître des potions lui répondait toujours par une œillade meurtrière ou une remarque acerbe, et Severus se disait alors avec une pointe d'amusement qu'au fil des années, il déteignait de plus en plus sur sa dulcinée.

Cependant, Severus ne s'agaçait pas de son comportement, demeurant parfaitement serein. Il savait bien que si Hermione agissait de la sorte, c'était à cause du stress. Et il avait appris à ses dépens, au fil de leurs années de vie commune, que dans des moments pareils, mieux valait ne pas se risquer à lui tenir tête. Même si sa lionne pouvait se montrer d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse sans égal, il lui arrivait également de sortir les griffes de temps à autres, et elle devenait alors aussi agressive qu'une tigresse.

Le sombre professeur fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix irritée de sa compagne qui semblait être sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs.

« Sev, commença-t-elle en jetant à peine un coup d'œil dans la direction de ce dernier, saurais-tu où se trouvent mes recherches traitant le philtre de Mort Vivante ? J'avais parfaitement rangé ces documents, mais ils se sont volatilisés… C'est pas croyable, continua Hermione en marmonnant, ils n'ont tout de même pas pu disparaître comme ça !

\- Calme-toi chérie, j'ai déplacé tes papiers dans le second tiroir à ta gauche pour ne pas que les filles y aient accès, lui répondit-il sans se départir de son calme olympien.

\- Oh, fit sa femme avant d'ajouter en fronçant les sourcils, tu aurais pu me prévenir, tout de même, voilà plus de dix minutes que je retourne toute la pièce sans parvenir à mettre la main dessus.

\- Excuse-moi, déclara simplement Severus, cela m'était sorti de la tête »

Hermione se contenta de grogner en retournant à ses préparations, ne lui accordant plus la moindre attention.

Severus soupira silencieusement avant de se replonger -du moins, en apparence- dans sa lecture. Il avait hâte que cette conférence soit passée afin de retrouver son Hermione sereine et souriante.

En effet, si Hermione était si nerveuse en ce moment, c'était parce qu'elle allait participer à un congrès de médicomages et chercheurs dans le domaine des potions, et plus précisément car elle allait devant toute cette assemblée présenter ses récentes découvertes.

La jeune femme, en dehors de son travail à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, s'intéressait aux potions et avait entamé il y a de cela quelques années des recherches intensives dans le but de concocter un mélange qui permettrait de sortir les personnes du coma. Un challenge risqué, d'autant plus qu'un bon nombre de sorciers et sorcières bien plus expérimentés qu'elle avaient tenté leur chance sans obtenir de résultat satisfaisant.

Malgré tout, Hermione Granger ne s'était pas découragée et avait fait preuve d'une patience et d'une persévérance à toute épreuve, épaulée par son époux qui l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans ses expériences. Ils avaient dû essuyer de nombreux échecs et à plus d'une reprise, Hermione avait eu envie de tout abandonner, persuadée qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à relever ce défi. Mais Severus l'avait poussée à poursuivre sur sa lancée, arguant qu'elle en avait déjà découvert bien plus que les potionnistes l'ayant précédée dans ce domaine et qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas tout laisser tomber.

Grâce à son mari et ses encouragements, elle s'était accrochée et, finalement, au bout de deux années de travail acharné, avait réussi à créer _la_ potion, celle qui allait provoquer de grands changements dans le monde magique, qui présentait une avancée énorme pour la science : c'était un breuvage qui pouvait faire sortir les patients plongés dans le coma de leur sommeil, un exploit qu'auparavant personne n'était parvenu à accomplir.

A présent, Hermione s'apprêtait à présenter le fruit de son dur labeur au monde magique, et la pression qu'elle ressentait était à son comble. Elle comptait utiliser sa potion sur un vrai patient devant toute une assemblée, et craignait que cette dernière ne fonctionne pas au moment venu. L'ancienne gryffondor était censée préparer le breuvage devant l'assistance, et malgré que son mari lui ait assuré qu'elle la réussirait parfaitement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être angoissée.

Le maître des cachots fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par le bruit sourd d'un objet se fracassant contre le sol, avant d'entendre sa femme jurer avec véhémence contre le malheureux chaudron qui avait osé entraver son chemin. Alors qu'un énième soupir las franchissait ses lèvres, Severus entreprit de poursuivre tant bien que mal sa lecture, régulièrement entrecoupée par les marmonnements d'une Hermione exaspérée. Il priait intérieurement Merlin pour que le temps passe plus rapidement, car il ne pourrait pas supporter cette situation encore bien longtemps.

* * *

 ** _Jeudi 21 Avril 2006 – Soir_**

Hermione était fin prête, ses valises étaient bouclées, ses livres parfaitement empilés dans ces dernières, et ses précieuses recherches au sujet de sa nouvelle potion ainsi que son matériel étaient soigneusement rangés dans une petite malle magiquement agrandie à l'intérieur.

Après avoir vérifié pour la dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, la jeune femme descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans l'entrée où son époux et ses deux petits anges l'attendaient patiemment. Du moins, c'était le cas de Severus, car les jumelles ne tenaient pas en place : tandis que l'une l'observait avec un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée que sa mère aille dévoiler au monde entier ses incroyables découvertes -Hermione se demandait parfois si sa fille n'était pas encore plus excitée qu'elle-même à ce sujet-, l'autre petite, quant à elle, lançait un regard désespéré vers la jeune femme, retenant à grande peine les larmes brouillant ses petits yeux d'un noir profonds.

Severus, lui, restait fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire qu'il serrait Lua contre lui en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes pour la calmer -il s'avérait que l'infâme maître des potions était un véritable papa poule- tout en jetant des regards en coin à Cassandra pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas de bêtises.

Hermione sourit tendrement devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Chaque jour, son mari et ses filles la comblait infiniment, lui remontant le moral lors des journées difficiles et la rendant toujours plus heureuse.

Severus et Hermione avaient commencé à se fréquenter lors de la 7ème année de la jeune femme, suite à la guerre. Les deux jeunes gens avaient lentement appris à faire connaissance, notamment lors des cours particuliers de potions que Snape dispensait aux élèves souhaitant se perfectionner dans cet art délicat.

Bien qu'au début, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à tenir une conversation sans qu'elle ne se solde par des cris et des insultes méprisantes, ils avaient fini par s'apprivoiser, et avaient commencé à se rapprocher grâce à leur amour commun pour les potions et la lecture.

Severus, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de favoriser les Serpentards pour faire bonne figure devant les fils et filles de Mangemorts, se montrait désormais partial et bien plus pédagogue envers les autres étudiants. C'est ainsi qu'il accepta d'étancher la soif de connaissances de la lionne en lui apprenant diverses potions plus complexes les unes que les autres, l'obligeant à toujours se surpasser lors des cours. La jeune femme, bien que déstabilisée au début par l'aide et la patience pour le moins inattendues de la part de son sombre professeur, avait néanmoins accueilli avec gratitude les conseils de ce dernier dans le domaine des potions. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser passer une occasion pareille, et avait mis de côtés les préjugés qu'elle entretenait à l'encontre de Snape pour pleinement profiter des cours particuliers extrêmement passionnants qu'il donnait.

Au fil des semaines, leur relation avait tout d'abord insensiblement mais indéniablement évoluée, et ils avaient fini par développer des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Au début, ils avaient tenté de réprimer cette soudaine passion, se fustigeant de ressentir de telles émotions, mais bientôt ils avaient accepté la situation et profité pleinement de leurs moments passés ensembles, se cherchant inlassablement et tentant de discrètement découvrir l'opinion de l'autre à leur égard.

Finalement, alors que l'année touchait à sa fin, Hermione, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps un tel secret pour elle-même, était allée voir le maître des potions pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Bien que très surpris et pourtant envahi par une joie et un espoir incommensurables, Snape s'était reprit et avait tenté de la repousser par le biais de moqueries et remarques acerbes prononcées de sa voix tranchante, le tout couplé d'un rictus méprisant et d'un regard polaire. Mais la jeune femme, loin d'être dupe par le soudain revirement de comportement de son professeur qui, la veille encore, la couvait du regard pendant le cours de potions, ne s'était pas démontée, et avait réitéré ses avances.

Après une longue conversation entrecoupée de vociférations et de paroles fiévreuses, l'élève et le professeur s'étaient embrassés avec passion, se libérant de toute la tension qui s'était accumulée au fil des mois entre eux. Ils savaient qu'après cela, ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière, mais aucun d'eux ne se défila, bien trop heureux de pouvoir enfin laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments.

Au début de leur relation, ils durent se cacher, mais dès que la jeune femme eut passé ses ASPICS, ils ne se gênèrent pas pour sortir main dans la main à Pré-au-lard, défiant du regard les sorciers et sorcières ébahis devant un tel spectacle.

Ils leur fallu beaucoup de temps avant de convaincre le monde sorcier qu'ils s'aimaient véritablement. Nombreuses furent les personnes qui s'opposèrent plus ou moins ouvertement à leur couple, mais Severus et Hermione leur firent face, et rien, aucune parole blessante, aucune remarque déplacée, aucune menace insensée ne parvient à ébranler l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils se portaient.

Un jour, alors que la jeune femme et son amant fêtaient entourés de leurs amis l'anniversaire de cette dernière, Severus lui avait demandé sa main, voulant s'unir à jamais à cette merveilleuse femme qui illuminait sa vie et l'aidait à se reconstruire depuis près de deux ans. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, avait bien évidemment accepté, et ce fut sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie des personnes présentes que Severus et Hermione se fiancèrent.

Quelques mois plus tard, leur mariage fut célébré en petit comité dans le parc de Poudlard, un endroit qui leur était cher à tous les deux. Cette journée fut pour les mariés un moment magique, non seulement parce qu'ils étaient désormais unis pour la vie, mais aussi car ce fut ce jour-là, alors que les amants dansaient paisiblement au milieu de la salle -Severus avait accepté de se « donner en spectacle », comme il le disait, pour faire plaisir à sa femme-, qu'Hermione annonça à son homme que, bientôt, ils allaient fonder une famille.

A cette nouvelle, Severus resta perplexe quelques secondes, le temps que l'information s'imprègne dans son esprit. Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis, n'osant croire qu'Hermione lui faisait un tel cadeau, avant qu'un doux sourire n'éclaire son visage et qu'il n'embrasse tendrement la jeune femme, un bonheur immense envahissant son cœur.

C'est ainsi que Lua et Cassandra Snape naquirent un jour d'hiver glacial, alors que le vent hurlait dehors et que la neige immaculée recouvrait le sol, comblant leurs parents et renforçant encore plus l'amour qu'ils se portait, si cela était possible.

Alors qu'Hermione souriait à sa famille, elle se dirigea vers eux, les observant avec amour et tendresse. Elle prit Lua dans ses bras et l'embrassa tandis qu'elle la serrait étroitement contre son cœur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma puce, commença la jeune médicomage en plantant son regard ambré dans celui onyx de sa fille, je ne pars que pour trois jours. Tu verras, tu vas tellement t'amuser avec Cassy et Papa que tu ne verras pas le temps passer, et je serai de retour si vite que tu auras l'impression que je ne vous ai jamais quittés !

\- Mais je veux pas que tu partes, Maman, sanglota Lua, cachant son visage dans les cheveux de sa mère, tu vas trop me manquer ! Tu n'es jamais partie si longtemps !

\- Je sais bien, Lua, mais cesse de verser tant de larmes, veux-tu, tu vas finir par me faire pleurer aussi, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas que Maman soit triste, n'est-ce pas, Lua ? intervient Severus en passant sa main dans la chevelure corbeau de sa fille.

\- Non, souffla Lua au bout de quelques secondes, avant de relever fièrement la tête et d'observer sa mère avec un air de détermination ancré sur ses traits, tu as raison Maman, je dois pas m'en faire, tu vas vite revenir pour jouer avec Cassy et moi. Je vais essayer de pas être triste pour te faire plaisir !

\- Merci, ma chérie, tu es très courageuse, lui sourit Hermione avant de la reposer délicatement au sol.

-Et puis, de toute façon, Maman va nous ramener un super cadeau, pas vrai ? ajouta Cassandra avec un regard malicieux envers sa mère »

Devant la moue pleine d'espoir qui avait tout à coup illuminée le visage auparavant baigné de larmes de Lua, Hermione soupira avant de se résigner et de confirmer les dires de son autre fille. Aussitôt, Lua redevint souriante, sa bonne humeur et son impatience ayant balayé la tristesse qui l'accablait.

Hermione pris alors Cassandra, sa petite chipie qui ne cessait de faire des bêtises dans ses bras, lui intimant de ne pas donner trop de fil à retordre à son père durant son absence. La fillette acquiesça lentement, un air innocent peint sur son visage, et Hermione se dit que ce sourire était bien trop angélique pour être sincère. Elle gloussa légèrement devant l'attitude de sa fille et lui donna un dernier bisou sur la joue avant de se lever pour embrasser son époux.

Ce dernier enlaça Hermione qui lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte, et ferma les yeux quelques instants en posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

« Tu vas me manquer, lui chuchota-t-il, j'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir t'accompagner.

\- Je sais bien, Severus, lui répondit-elle, mais nous n'avons personne pour garder les petites, et il est hors de question que nous les emmenions à cette conférence. Elles seraient bien capables de s'échapper à notre surveillance.

\- Effectivement, soupira le professeur avant de planter un baiser sur son front. Bon courage, chérie, je suis persuadé que tu vas tous les épater, ils ne pourront qu'être admiratifs devant ta nouvelle création.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, Sev.

\- J'ai toujours raison, tu le sais bien, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un sourire en coin »

Hermione pouffa devant cette remarque avant de se détacher de son époux pour mettre sa veste et réduire ses bagages pour les glisser dans sa poche. Elle sortit dans le jardin, puis elle leur fit un petit signe d'adieu avant de transplaner, laissant Severus seul avec ses deux filles.

Après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée, ce dernier se tourna vers les jumelles, les observant tour à tour alors qu'il les dominait de toute sa hauteur. Lua, à présent enchantée à l'idée que sa mère lui ramène un cadeau, affichait un grand sourire et de légères rougeurs avaient fleuries sur ses joues rondes. Cassandra, quant à elle, soutenait le regard de son père avec ce même air espiègle qui ornait souvent son visage -surtout quand elle s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise, à vrai dire.

« Bon, et bien, dit-il après un court silence, c'est parti pour un week-end en tête-à-tête avec Papa. Vous avez une idée de ce que vous voudriez faire, demain ? »

A peine ces paroles furent-elles prononcées qu'il les regretta. Alors que les jumelles se lançaient un regard indéchiffrable et qu'un sourire malicieux étirait leurs lèvres roses, Severus se surprit à espérer que sa femme revienne le plus vite possible.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette entrée en la matière, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Je vous dis -normalement- à la semaine prochaine pour le second chapitre !

 ** _~ Ava-Rosaa ~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ Hello ! ~**_

Me voici de retour pour la suite de " _Week-end mouvementé_ " !

Au début, j'ai bien cru que je ne parviendrai pas à publier le second chapitre aujourd'hui, car je n'avais quasiment rien écrit au cours de la semaine passée. Mais je ne voulais pas revenir sur mes paroles et vous faire attendre davantage, alors j'ai tout donné et j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre aujourd'hui (Et je suis assez fière de moi au vue de la longueur !).

Dans ce second chapitre, vous pourrez suivre le début -assez mouvementé d'ailleurs- du week-end de Severus avec ses filles. Je n'ai parlé que de la matinée, car même si au début j'avais l'intention de faire un chapitre par jour, au vue de la longueur qu'ils auraient eu, j'ai finalement choisi de les découper en deux partie : une pour la matinée, et une pour l'après-midi et la soirée.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, si vous en trouvez, n'hésitez pas à les signaler, et je ferai les modifications nécessaires.

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Elles me font vraiment chaud au cœur et me donnent le courage de continuer à écrire et de toujours me surpasser !

J'espère sincèrement que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, une petite review fait toujours plaisir ;) !

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont l'oeuvre de la talentueuse JK Rowling. La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est l'histoire en elle-même.

* * *

 _ **Week-end mouvementé**_

 _(seconde partie)_

 _ **Vendredi 22 Avril 2006 - Matin**_

Ce matin-là, Severus Snape se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. En effet, voilà plus de huit ans qu'il était habitué à passer ses nuits avec sa femme à ses côtés. Il aimait pouvoir enlacer la taille d'Hermione pour rapprocher son corps chaud du sien, plonger son visage dans sa masse de cheveux ébouriffée et inspirer profondément son parfum délicat, une odeur rassurante qui apaisait son esprit et réchauffait son cœur.

La présence de son épouse lui assurait toujours de passer une nuit agréable, dépourvue de mauvais songes liés à son ancienne vie. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, ses insomnies disparaissaient, et il ne passait plus ses nuits à lire ou concocter des potions en attendant impatiemment l'arrivée des premières lueurs de l'aube pour se préparer et entamer une nouvelle journée aussi monotone que les précédentes.

A chaque fois qu'il se voyait contraint de dormir seul, il n'arrivait généralement pas à avoir un sommeil réparateur, et cette fois-ci ne fut malheureusement pas pour lui une exception à la règle.

Il avait passé des heures à se retourner inlassablement dans les draps de soie noirs du grand lit froid qui trônait au milieu de leur chambre, son impatience filant crescendo au fil des heures qui défilaient. Il se demandait ce que sa lionne faisait à cet instant, si elle pensait à lui elle aussi ou bien si, au contraire, son esprit ne se préoccupait nullement de cela, préférant s'intéresser aux nombreux loisirs qui s'offraient à elle maintenant qu'elle se trouvait seule, sans enfant et mari sur les bras.

Sentant que s'il laissait le fil de ses pensées poursuivre sur ce chemin, l'agacement et l'inquiétude allaient prendre possession de son esprit, il détourna son regard onyx du sombre plafond qu'il observait depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps pour se lever et se rendre dans son laboratoire dans le but de calmer son agitation grâce à l'art des potions, comme au bon vieux temps.

Severus entreprit alors de couper, émincer, peler, et hacher une multitude d'ingrédients plus étranges les uns que les autres pendant un temps qui lui sembla indéfini, laissant son esprit guider ses longues mains, oubliant au fur et à mesure ce qui l'entourant. Il ne prêtait désormais attention plus qu'au breuvage qu'il était en train de concevoir, ses gestes précis et naturels s'enchaînant sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçut.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa préparation, il l'embouteilla avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, ne manquant pas au passage de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Quatre heure trente du matin. Il soupira de lassitude avant de s'emparer d'un ouvrage à la couverture rouge sang, s'installant ensuite confortablement dans son fauteuil d'un vert sombre sous le regard indifférent de ses aïeuls, lesquels le dévisageait depuis leur cadre encastré au mur.

Le professeur était absorbé dans sa lecture lorsque de petits bruits de pas feutrés et des chuchotements étouffés parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il lança un regard en coin à l'horloge qui trônait au mur de la bibliothèque avant de foncer ses sourcils en un signe d'incompréhension et de surprise. Il n'était que sept heure, et il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser les petites à être si matinales.

Fermant l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre ses mains d'un geste sec, il se leva et se dirigea discrètement vers sa chambre, pièce en direction de laquelle les jumelles semblaient avancer, un grand coussin qu'elles traînaient derrière elles entre les mains.

Bien que Lua et Cassandra ne soient qu'à quelques mètres à peine de lui, elles ne l'entendirent pas le moins du monde marcher derrière elles, bien trop absorbées dans leur discussion qui, par ailleurs, semblait assez agitée.

En effet, les deux petites parlaient en mimant de grands gestes, et bien qu'au vue du plan qu'elles s'apprêtaient à accomplir, la discrétion était primordiale, leurs voix aigues résonnaient dans le grand couloir et des « _Chut_ ! » retentissant fusaient régulièrement.

Un léger sourire étira ses fines lèvres lorsque Severus comprit que les deux chipies avaient l'intention de le réveiller de la plus agréable des façons en lui sautant dessus pour ensuite l'attaquer avec leur arme en plume. « C'est donc pour cela qu'elles tiennent chacune un oreiller », songea avec amusement le maître des potions en les voyant arriver devant la grande porte en chêne sombre qui gardait sa chambre.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, scrutant ses filles récapituler une dernière fois leur plan infaillible pour le surprendre dans son sommeil. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, les jumelles se turent et comptèrent silencieusement jusqu'à trois avant de brusquement enfoncer la porte en bois et pénétrer dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il entendit des cris victorieux et des éclats de rire retentissants tandis que les petites balançaient leur oreiller dans tous les sens, espérant atteindre leur père dans la pénombre. Au bout de quelques minutes d'une lutte acharnée dans le grand lit désespérément vide, Lua et Cassandra se calmèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la voix de baryton de leur père n'avait toujours pas produit le moindre son. Elles essayèrent donc d'allumer la lumière, mais il était bien difficile pour les jeunes filles de se repérer dans les ténèbres, alors elles tournèrent en vain dans la chambre pendant plusieurs minutes.

Finalement, ayant décidé qu'il les avait assez fait patienter, Severus entra sans faire le moindre bruit dans la pièce et s'empara de sa baguette, posée sur une commode près de la porte. Puis il lança un _Lumos_ informulé, et une vive lumière emplit la pièce tandis que les jumelles sursautèrent violemment en se tournant vers leur père. Lorsqu'elles le virent, un sourire éclaira tout d'abord leur visage, mais ce dernier s'éteignit bien vite en remarquant le regard sévère que leur lançait leur paternel.

Ce dernier avait décidé de les tourmenter un peu. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à les manipuler un peu comme elles le faisaient allégrement avec lui le reste du temps, non ?

« Que faites-vous debout à cette heure-ci, jeunes filles ? commença-t-il en baissant la tête vers les demoiselles, passant son regard de l'une à l'autre alors qu'il les dominait de toute sa hauteur -il comptait bien sur sa stature pour les intimider un maximum, c'est pourquoi il se redressa fièrement.

-Euh… ben, en fait… Lua ne savait que répondre, elle bégayait et ne parvenait pas à sortir la moindre phrase cohérente, embarrassée devant la mine renfrognée de son père.

-On voulait seulement voir si notre cher papa était réveillé pour lui dire bonjour, la sauva Cassandra en affichant un air innocent sur son visage d'ange. Elle s'avança ensuite vers Severus dans le but de lui faire un câlin pour l'attendrir, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas avoir et haussa un sourcil devant le comportement de sa fille.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Cassandra, assena Severus sans se départir de son masque de froide indifférence, déstabilisant la petite par sa réplique. Je vous ai entendues comploter depuis la bibliothèque. Que comptiez-vous faire en arpentant les couloirs du manoir avec un oreiller entre les mains ?

-On voulait dormir avec toi ? tenta la petite Lua, qui commençait à s'inquiéter du comportement de son père. Elle espérait sincèrement que Cassandra et elle ne l'avaient pas mis en colère, parce que quand il était énervé, son papa n'était pas tendre avec elles ! »

Severus haussa un sourcil significatif devant l'audace de sa fille tout en lui lançant un regard qui la fit se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

« Arrêtez donc de raconter des sottises. Je sais parfaitement que vous aviez l'intention de me réveiller par surprise.

-Avoue que ça aurait été marrant, se risqua à ajouter Cassandra en le regardant avec malice mélangée à une pointe d'inquiétude, laissant un petit rire franchir ses lèvres roses.

-De me faire attaquer par deux chipies telles que vous alors que je dormais paisiblement ? Je ne crois pas, non, lui répondit-il avec lassitude.

-Ben, de toute façon, t'étais même pas dans ton lit, donc on peut oublier tout ça, non ? bredouilla Lua en levant timidement les yeux vers son père dans l'espoir qu'il accède à sa requête. »

Severus observa attentivement les deux petites qui étaient pendues à ses lèvres, le scrutant avec leurs grands yeux noirs brillants, et il sourit alors tendrement. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à ses filles, un simple regard suffisait à briser ses barrières et le mettre à leurs pieds -un pouvoir dont, malheureusement pour lui, elles abusaient allégrement, tout comme leur mère.

Il se baissa alors à leur hauteur et ouvrit ses bras, les invitant silencieusement à venir se blottir contre lui. Les fillettes ne se firent pas prier et accoururent vers lui, bien trop soulagées que leur père ne leur en veuille pas pour leur petite farce.

« Je vous pardonne pour cette fois-ci, mais ne recommencez plus, d'accord, sinon je vais vraiment me fâcher, et alors je vous enfermerai dans les cachots de Poudlard, dit Severus sans parvenir à être sérieux, puisqu'il savait pertinemment que jamais il ne pourrait mettre ses menaces à exécution.

-Mais il fait super froid dans les cachots ! se plaignit immédiatement Cassandra, frissonnant déjà à la simple pensée des couloirs en pierre glacés.

-Voyez le bon côté des choses, lui répliqua Severus, vous ne serez pas incommodées par la chaleur étouffante qui règne au-dehors dont vous vous plaignez continuellement en été.

-Mouais, je suis pas trop convaincue, marmonna Lua en fronçant les sourcils.»

Le sombre professeur laissa échapper un ricanement avant de lâcher ses filles et de se relever lentement, les invitant à le suivre dans la cuisine pour aller prendre un bon petit-déjeuner.

Alors que le trio avançait dans le dédale de couloir du manoir Snape, Cassandra apostropha son père avec une pointe de malice perçant dans sa voix fluette.

« Tu sais, papa, tu devrais t'estimer heureux que Lua voulait seulement utiliser les coussins pour te réveiller. Parce que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, on aurait pris un sceau d'eau froide, et on te l'aurait jeté à la figure, comme tu le fais parfois avec tonton Harry quand il dort sur le canapé, c'est bien plus drôle ! »

A l'entente de ce que venait de dire Cassandra -sur un ton tout à fait naturel, qui plus est-, Severus se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé sa fille assister aux réveils qu'il réservait à Potter lorsqu'il retrouvait ce dernier gisant sur le sol du manoir après être rentré d'une soirée bien arrosée avec Hermione. Il se demandait parfois d'où sa fille tenait ce côté espiègle, mais plus important encore, s'il allait s'en sortir indemne de ce week-end sans son épouse.

* * *

Il fut décidé, sous la demande insistante des jumelles, qu'ils iraient se balader à Pré-au-Lard ce matin puis se rendraient au parc l'après-midi pour que les petites puissent profiter de la magnifique journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait.

Ils partirent vers le village aux alentours de neuf heures, après que les petites aient fini de se préparer.

Ils déambulèrent longuement dans les rues bondées de Pré-au-Lard, faisant tourner les têtes des sorciers et des sorcières sur leur passage. En effet, il était difficile pour le trio de passer inaperçu : Severus, de part son statut et son imposante stature, surplombait les enfants qui levaient vers lui un regard mi admiratif, mi effrayé, tout en s'écartant pour le laisser passer lorsqu'il arrivait à leur hauteur. Les adultes, quant à eux, n'étaient pas en reste, et leur attitude à l'égard du sombre professeur était, pour la plupart d'entre eux, assez semblable à celle des bambins : ils étaient à la fois intimidés par le cruel maître des potions -certains n'avaient toujours pas oublié les affreuses remarques cinglantes distribuées par ce dernier lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard-, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder avec émerveillement cet homme qui avait tant fait pour le monde magique lors de la guerre.

Après la fin de la guerre, Harry avait rétabli la vérité sur le rôle du professeur Snape, le discréditant aux yeux de la société sorcière. Bien qu'au début, les œillades dédaigneuses et les menaces haineuses n'avaient pu être évitées lorsqu'il apparaissait en public -couplées par les discours scandalisés au sujet de sa relation inappropriée avec la meilleure amie du Survivant-, les gens avaient fini par accepter le fait que le cruel homme était en vérité un héros. A partir de ce moment, il fut donc traité avec le plus grand des respects et personne ne douta plus jamais de son courage et de sa loyauté envers l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Mais malgré le fait qu'il n'inspirait plus le mépris -du moins, en dehors des cours dispensés à Poudlard-, il n'avait point perdu de son autorité naturelle, et parvenait toujours à terroriser les malheureux qui osaient le regarder de trop près. Il jubilait de voir le teint livide et l'air d'affolement qui prenaient possession des élèves lorsqu'ils se comportaient de façon quelque peu cavalière avec lui et qu'il leur lançait alors son regard tranchant si redouté. Bien qu'Hermione le réprimandait souvent d'être si sadique envers ses pauvres étudiants, il ne prenait pas ses remontrances au sérieux, et recommençait le lendemain même à tourmenter les incompétents qui lui servaient d'élèves.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que Severus qui attirait les regards : ses filles aussi se trouvaient souvent au centre de l'attention. Leurs longs cheveux d'un sublime noir corbeau et leurs yeux obsidiennes formaient un contraste captivant avec leur douce peau laiteuse. Elles étaient le portrait craché de leur père, avaient le même rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres et ce même haussement de sourcil significatif. Leur démarche était assurée, empreinte d'une détermination farouche. Les sorciers et sorcières les scrutaient généralement avec une stupéfaction non dissimulée en les voyant à côté de leur géniteur, car la ressemblance était si frappante qu'elle en devenait parfois effrayante.

Malgré tout, ce qui surprenait le plus les gens, c'était leur caractère en totale opposition à celui de leur père. Leur visage, bien loin d'être aussi fermée et froid que celui de Severus, était au contraire habituellement illuminé d'un sourire éblouissant. Dans leurs grands yeux se mélangeaient malice et douceur, tandis que leurs petites joues rebondies étaient ornées de légères rougeurs. En fait, lorsqu'on les voyait, on avait l'impression d'assister au spectacle d'un Severus Snape enjoué et heureux, ce qui était assez déstabilisant.

Le trio s'enfonçait donc toujours plus profondément dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, leurs longues robes noires flottant derrière eux, lorsqu'ils débouchèrent finalement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le bruit devint de suite plus important, des éclats de rire enjoués fusaient ci et là, emplissant la rue d'un concert de voix agitées et rendant l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Bien que Severus n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre d'endroit bien trop peuplé à son goût, il fit un effort pour ses filles qui adoraient venir ici, déambulant avec des étoiles plein les yeux devant les devantures merveilleusement décorées des magasins.

A peine s'engagèrent-ils dans la rue que les petites se faufilèrent entre les passants pour se diriger avec excitation vers Fleury Bott, qui était évidemment leur boutique préférée. Severus eut du mal à suivre leur cadence, son imposante carrure ne lui permettant pas de se frayer un chemin si facilement. Pendant un court instant, il perdit Lua et Cassandra de vue, et son sang se glaça d'effroi. Il s'imaginait déjà le pire, craignant que les petites se fassent enlever ou attaquer, et voyant de loin sa femme lui passer un savon mémorable devant tant de négligence de sa part.

Mais heureusement pour lui, ses petites têtes noires adorées resurgirent rapidement de la foule, et il laissa un discret soupir de soulagement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers elles.

Il passa la porte du magasin favori des femmes de sa vie, et aussitôt un silence plus que bienvenu l'enveloppa tandis que le doux parfum des livres anciens apaisait son esprit agité. Le calme qui régnait ici était reposant, il formait un contraste surprenant avec l'agitation fiévreuse qui emplissait le Chemin de Traverse.

Il fut sorti de ses pensés par ses filles qui tiraient sur le bas de sa robe de sorcier pour l'inciter à les suivre. Il laissa un discret sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres devant l'impatience des petites -il ne saurait dire lesquelles étaient les pires entre les jumelles et leur mère – puis se mit en marche en direction des immenses étagères poussiéreuses qui renfermaient de multiples secrets.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils flânèrent entre les allées, feuilletant des dizaines de livres traitant divers sujets, comme les potions, les sortilèges ou encore l'histoire du monde magique, sans bien sûr oublier les ouvrages de runes anciennes extrêmement complexes que les filles demandaient à leur père de déchiffrer pour leur en faire la lecture.

Finalement, après maintes hésitations, Lua se laissa tenter par un ouvrage à la couverture dorée sur les différents animaux qui peuplaient le monde magique, tandis que Cassandra fut contrainte de se rabattre sur un livre concernant l'histoire de la magie, étant donné que son père désapprouvait fortement l'œuvre sur laquelle s'était porté son choix au tout début. Il avait refusé de lui acheter un livre sur la magie noire et ses rudiments, arguant que ce type de sujet n'était absolument pas adapté aux jeunes enfants de six ans, et rien n'avait pu le faire fléchir.

Ce fut donc en boudant, un air renfrogné sur son joli minois et ses petits bras frêles croisés sur sa poitrine que Cassandra sortit du magasin, entourée par son père et sa sœur qui, contrairement à elle, affichait un sourire ravi et avait déjà commencé à explorer son ouvrage.

Le sombre et cruel professeur fut par la suite obligé de se rendre dans une boutique dont la simple vue l'insupportait : celle des Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Lorsque ses filles lui avaient demandé s'ils pouvaient aller faire un tour là-bas et en profiter pour faire un petit coucou à tonton Ron, il avait vivement protesté, refusant catégoriquement de se rendre dans ce pot-pourri de couleurs, de sucre et d'objets dangereux en tout genre.

Durant les années d'études des jumeaux rouquins, il avait pu voir les dégâts engendrés par les inventions plus farfelues les unes que les autres de ces derniers. Même si, fort heureusement pour lui, il ne fut jamais une cible pour les insolents garnements -quand bien même les Weasley n'étaient pas très dégourdis, ils savaient tout de même avec qui ils pouvaient se permettre d'agir ainsi, et tenaient bien trop à la vie pour se risquer à piéger Snape.

Lorsque ses collègues étaient victimes de leurs farces, il devait avouer que cela constituait un agréable divertissement. Il jouissait de voir les autres professeurs pris dans des situations rocambolesques, et ce sont les jumeaux qui lui ont donné ses meilleurs fous-rires l'année où Dolores Ombrage s'était auto-proclamée directrice de Poudlard -il faut dire que la vieille mégère était une cible évidente, et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait la défendre.

Cependant, il n'éprouvait désormais plus aucun plaisir à découvrir les nouvelles inventions des jumeaux. A chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans leur boutique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour la santé de ses filles qui, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux recommandations de leur père, courraient entre les rayons et testaient tous les objets qui leur tombait entre les mains, provoquant nombre frayeurs chez leur géniteur.

Ainsi, ce fut donc en traînant des pieds et sans même chercher à cacher son mécontentement que Snape poussa avec réticence la porte de la boutique pleine à craquer d'adolescents tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Les bruits assourdissants qui emplissaient l'air lui donnèrent rapidement mal à la tête, l'odeur suffocante des sucreries en tout genre serra sa gorge, lui donnant la nausée, et ses yeux furent assaillis par une explosion de couleurs vives absolument horribles.

Severus se tendit immédiatement, il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, et sa silhouette toute vêtue de noir ne passait pas inaperçue dans cet univers coloré à outrance.

Il s'apprêtait à traîner ses filles hors de la boutique pour fuir le plus loin possible de cette boutique néfaste, mais il se rendit vite compte que Lua et Cassandra avaient déjà disparu. Il se fit alors violence et parti à la recherche de ses filles, son inquiétude prenant le dessus sur son besoin vital de s'éloigner d'ici.

Il parcourut alors les rayons de sa démarche assurée, manquant à de nombreuses reprises de se faire asperger d'un liquide encore plus douteux que ceux qu'il confectionnait, ou encore de se prendre un projectile dans la tête. Il vociférait des insultes à chaque individu qui le bousculait, se défoulant sur ces pauvres enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé. Si Hermione l'avait vu, elle aurait probablement été furieuse contre lui à la vue de ce comportement irascible injustifié, mais il n'y pouvait rien, ce n'était pas de sa faute, seulement celle de ces stupides adolescents qui mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de recherches infructueuses, il tomba finalement sur l'un des rouquins qui dirigeait cet horrible endroit -il n'aurait cependant pas pu dire duquel des jumeaux il s'agissait, il n'était jamais parvenu à les différencier- qui parlait avec engouement à ses deux filles, lesquelles riaient aux éclats en engloutissant une montagne vertigineuse de sucreries.

Le maître des cachots les rejoignit en quelques enjambées, et lança un regard désapprobateur à ses filles tout en s'adressant au rouquin qui, quant à lui, affichait comme à son habitude un grand sourire moqueur.

« Pourquoi leur avez-vous donné cela, Weasley, commença froidement Snape sans même lui jeter un regard, elles vont faire une crise de foie si elles mangent autant. Les filles, reposez ces cochonneries, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard sans équivoque à Lua et Cassandra qui reposèrent leur sachet bien rempli en bougonnant.

-Bonjour à vous aussi professeur, cela fait longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vu dans le coin, comment allez-vous ? lui répondit le jeune homme en laissant échapper un petit rire moqueur.

-Cessez immédiatement de vous moquer, Weasley, asséna froidement le maître des cachots. Je vous conseille par ailleurs de ne pas vous risquer aux sarcasmes, cela ne vous sied guère.

-C'est vrai que comparé à vous, qui êtes un maître dans cet art, je fais pâle figure. »

Severus lui lança un regard noir en faisant fi de sa dernière remarque pour se tourner vers ses filles et leur intimer de le suivre.

« Quoi, on part déjà ? lança Cassandra qui fit une moue triste pour tenter d'attendrir son père -en vain.

-Mais on vient à peine d'arriver ! se plaignit Lua.

-Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire, alors pas le temps de traîner ici. Venez, leur répondit Severus sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation. »

Les filles se levèrent alors lentement du fauteuil rouge et or dans lequel elles s'étaient assises, et firent un dernier bisou à George qui leur lança un clin d'œil discret. Alors que Snape se dirigeait d'ores et déjà vers la sortie à grandes foulées, il glissa un petit paquet dans la poche du manteau de Lua avant d'échanger un regard complice avec les petites et de les laisser rejoindre leur père.

* * *

Le trio avançait désormais en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes. Severus savait parfaitement que cet endroit malfamé n'était pas très recommandé pour les jeunes enfants, et que si jamais Hermione apprenait qu'il avait emmené leurs filles là-bas, il subirait un sermon mémorable, mais il savait aussi que les jumelles ne risquaient rien tant qu'elles restaient près de lui. Sa simple présence intimidait les misérables sorciers et sorcières qui s'y trouvait, les empêchant de s'approcher de ses filles.

Severus n'avait pas menti en affirmant qu'il avait une course urgente à faire, dans la boutique des Weasley. Il devait absolument se rendre chez un apothicaire pour se procurer un ingrédient de potion qu'il ne trouvait que là-bas et dont il avait besoin pour finaliser une de ses nouvelles créations.

Il voyait bien que Cassandra et Lua n'étaient pas rassurées de se trouver dans un lieu si sombre et insalubre. Il pressa donc le pas, voulant régler cette affaire au plus vite pour partir d'ici.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la boutique de l'apothicaire, une forte odeur nauséabonde emplit ses narines tandis qu'un haut-le-cœur serrait douloureusement sa gorge. Il rapprocha ses filles encore plus de lui, scrutant les environs avec intention à la recherche d'un quelconque danger, mais il ne vit rien.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce très sombre, mais ce dernier fut bientôt brisé par un raclement de gorge en provenance du fond de la boutique. Les petites sursautèrent violemment alors qu'un vieil homme rabougri et qui paraissait de fort mauvaise humeur fit son apparition. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant les deux fillettes, puis remarqua la personne qui les accompagnait, et un rictus inquiétant étira ses lèvres.

« Professeur Snape, quel plaisir de vous voir ici, salua l'homme de sa voix rauque en prenant le soin d'articuler chaise syllabe, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Rien, dit froidement Severus en lui lançant un regard emplit de dégoût, je peux me débrouiller seul pour trouver ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Naturellement, continua le sorcier sans se départir de son sourire glacial, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous avez besoin de mon aide »

Severus ignora sa remarque et intima à ses filles de le suivre tandis qu'il déambulait dans les allées remplies de bocaux contenant des substances louches. Il se dépêcha de s'emparer de ce dont il avait besoin et fila en caisse pour régler le vieil homme, ne souhaitant pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet affreuse bâtisse.

Après avoir rangé le petit sachet dans ses robes, il se tourna vers ses filles, et une angoisse profonde l'envahit lorsqu'il ne les vit pas. Il sortit précipitamment de la boutique et se mit à scruter avec attention la ruelle, mais il ne distingua ni Lua, ni Cassandra.

Il se mit alors à arpenter l'Allée des Embrumes d'un pas frénétique en appelant ses filles, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Les battements de son cœur prirent une cadence effrénée et son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'il priait silencieusement Merlin de retrouver ses filles saines et sauves.

Soudain, au tournant d'une ruelle, il fonça dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, et quel ne fut son soulagement lorsqu'il reconnu le visage apeuré de Cassandra. Cependant, l'inquiétude prit de nouveau le dessus lorsqu'il vit les larmes qui roulaient lentement sur ses joues pâles.

« Cassandra, ma chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Personne ne t'a fait de mal ? pourquoi t'es-tu éloignée, je t'avais pourtant bien dit de rester à mes côtés ! Où se trouve ta sœur, débita précipitamment le maître des potions de manière assez confuse en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Je suis partie à la recherche de Lua, sanglota la petite, elle est sortie du magasin sans nous prévenir, et j'ai voulu la rejoindre parce que c'est dangereux ici.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela ! lui dit-il d'une voix dure, avant de se radoucir en voyant les yeux de la petite se remplir à nouveau de larmes. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je suis très inquiet pour ta sœur. Même si ton courage est louable, ma puce, tu aurais dû me prévenir, plutôt que de prendre de tels risques. Tu aurais pu te faire attaquer par de mauvaises personnes si je ne t'avais pas retrouvée.

-Désolée papa, bredouilla la petite d'une voix d'où perçait une pointe de culpabilité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Aller, viens, nous devons nous dépêcher de retrouver ta sœur. »

Ils se mirent rapidement en route, criant le nom de la petite Lua d'un ton désespéré, la suppliant de se montrer, mais seul le silence oppressant leur répondit.

Severus sentait l'angoisse et l'impatience prendre lentement possession de son être. Il se fustigeait mentalement d'avoir emmené ses filles dans un endroit si peu recommandable alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement les risques auxquels il les exposait en faisant cela. Il s'en voulait horriblement, et craignait pour la vie de sa fille adorée. Si jamais il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, jamais il ne pourrait s'en remettre. Il avait commis pas mal d'erreurs dans sa vie, et avait fini par surmonter ses remords au fil des années. Mais il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre normalement en sachant qu'il avait fait du mal à sa fille, à une des personnes qui lui était la plus chère, pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter une seule seconde et qu'il avait promis de protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Alors qu'ils tournaient en rond depuis une dizaine de minutes et commençaient à perdre espoir, Severus perçut un bruit étouffé sur a droite. En se concentrant, il distingua deux voix : l'une, assez aigue, semblait entrecoupée de sanglots, tandis que la deuxième, bien plus grave, avait l'air d'appartenir à un homme.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, l'espoir refluant à toute vitesse en lui, accélérant les battements de son cœur et faisant pulser son sang contre ses tempes, Severus s'empara brusquement de sa baguette et s'élança en direction des voix, Cassandra tentant de suivre son rythme effréné à grande peine.

Finalement, père et fille déboulèrent dans une ruelle très étroite donc les murs délabrés emprisonnaient les ténèbres, empêchant la lumière de pénétrer et éclairer cet endroit.

Severus lança alors un _Lumos_ informulé, et il découvrit sa fille recroquevillée par terre, tentant de se faire la plus petite possible et essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses sanglots alors qu'un homme qui, de toute évidence, était tout sauf sobre et sain d'esprit, titubait vers elle en débitant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Un _Stupéfix_ fusa à toute vitesse et, avant même d'avoir pu complètement se retourner, l'inquiétant personnage fut propulsé contre le bitume tandis qu'une plainte douloureuse franchit ses lèvres. Le professeur se précipita alors vers Lua et s'enquit de son état, la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant contre son cœur avant de se placer devant elle pour la protéger et de s'adresser à l'homme qui, entre temps, avait reprit ses esprits et lui lançait un regard méprisant.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, ordure, commença Severus d'une voix sifflante et teintée d'une colère non dissimulée, vous avez plutôt intérêt à déguerpir d'ici et en vitesse avant qu'un Impardonnable ne soit malencontreusement lancé. J'essaie en ce moment même de me contrôler pour ne pas vous mettre en pièce immédiatement car je ne veux pas infliger cet horrible spectacle à mes filles. Mais que je ne vous reprenne plus jamais à leur tourner autour, car si cela venait à arriver, je ne donnerais pas cher de votre peau. »

Sans même tenter de se défendre, l'homme partit précipitamment. Il avait reconnu le sombre professeur, et savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance s'il venait à l'affiner en duel. Il s'enfuit donc sans broncher, et disparut rapidement du champ de vision du cruel maître des potions.

Dès qu'il fut assuré que tout danger était écarté, il se tourna avec hâte vers Lua et se baissa à sa hauteur avant d'empoigner ses épaules fermement, faisant gémir sa fille de douleur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? cria-t-il sans parvenir à se contrôler. Que t'est-il passé par la tête lorsque tu as décidé de partir sans nous ? Te rends-tu compte de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si je ne t'avais pas entendue ?! »

Lua était pétrifiée, elle ne savait que répondre à son père, alors elle garda le silence pendant quelques instants, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, puis elle chuchota d'une voix tremblotante :

« Je suis désolée Papa, c'est juste que j'ai vu un papillon bleu, tu sais, un qui brille dans la nuit, comme ceux qui sont dans mon nouveau livre, alors j'ai voulu l'attraper pour le voir de plus près et te le montrer à toi et Cassy. »

Snape fut un instant décontenancé devant ce que sa fille venait de lui avouer. Toute cette inquiétude, toute cette agitation à cause d'un simple papillon ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Puis il se rappela à quel point Lua pouvait parfois être naïve et candide, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait lorsque son esprit était absorbé par quelque chose ; elle tenait par ailleurs ce comportement de sa marraine, Luna Lovegood.

Alors il soupira lourdement en se pinçant l'arête du nez alors qu'il fermait doucement ses yeux. Tout était de sa faute, pas celle de sa fille. Il aurait dû être plus attentif, il était leur père, les connaissait par cœur, et aurait dû les surveiller davantage. Il n'avait pas à s'énerver sur Lua, la pauvre petite n'était pas consciente de tous les dangers qui rôdaient dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Ma chérie, ajouta Severus après quelques instants de silence, ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurai dû vous accorder plus d'attention, voire ne jamais vous emmener ici. Mais s'il te plaît, Lua, ne me fais plus jamais de telle frayeur. J'ai bien cru que je ne retrouverai jamais. »

Sur ces paroles, il prit sa fille dans ses bras et noua ses doigts à ceux de Cassandra, puis la petite famille partit rapidement de cet endroit lugubre. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus fut soulagé et heureux de retrouver la vive et chaleureuse agitation qui régnait au Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Et voilà pour le second chapitre ! Que vous l'ayez apprécié ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Je vous dis à jeudi prochain pour la suite de ce week-end dans la vie de famille de Severus Snape !

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Coucou ! ~**_

Me voici, bien plus tôt que prévu je vous l'accorde, pour le troisième chapitre de " _Week-end mouvementé_ " !

Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire cette après-midi, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite de cette histoire, d'autant plus que je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster un nouveau chapitre jeudi prochain, puisque ma semaine s'annonce assez chargée (Désolée !).

Dans cette nouvelle partie de l'histoire, vous aurez l'occasion d'accompagner Sev, Lua et Cassy au parc, mais malgré le calme auquel aspirait la petite famille après cette matinée mouvementée, ils vont faire une mauvaise rencontre qui risque d'en agacer plus d'un...

Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en vous remerciant de prendre le temps de lire "Week-end mouvementé" et de me laisser votre avis ! Cela me fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir vos reviews si positives :)

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Week-end mouvementé**_

 _(troisième partie)_

 _ **Vendredi 22 Avril 2006 – Après-midi**_

Après leur mésaventure dans l'Allée des Embrumes, l'enthousiasme des jumelles s'était envolé, et le trio avait finalement décidé de retourner au Manoir Snape. De toute façon, il était bientôt midi, et les petites commençaient à sentir poindre les prémices de la faim.

A peine eurent-il franchit la porte en bois massif de l'entrée que Meesy, l'elfe de maison dont la famille servait les Prince depuis plusieurs générations, se pressa vers son maître et les petites pour les débarrasser de leur manteau. Elle leur annonça par la même occasion que le repas serait prêt dans une vingtaine de minutes, et aussitôt les paroles furent-elles prononcées que Lua et Cassandra se ruèrent à l'étage vers leur chambre. Severus, quant à lui, remercia l'elfe d'un hochement de tête avant de se rendre dans la bibliothèque.

Il s'effondra lourdement dans un petit canapé au tissu de velours gris fané et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il soupira lentement, soudain las, et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Les souvenirs de cette matinée resurgirent immédiatement dans son esprit torturé, et de nouveau une angoisse sourde étreignit son cœur à la pensée que Lua s'était retrouvée dans une situation si dangereuse par sa faute. Il revit son visage baigné de larmes lorsqu'il avait pointé sa baguette dans sa direction, la peur qui déformait ses traits délicats tandis que l'horrible sorcier s'avançait vers elle d'une démarche titubante et farouche.

Un frisson glacé parcourut son échine, il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dénués de toute émotions dans les flammes dansantes de la cheminée.

Il s'en voulait tellement. Tout était de sa faute. Si seulement il ne les avait pas emmenées dans cette ruelle lugubre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Il pensait pouvoir les protéger, mais force était de constater qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Le pire dans tout cela était probablement le fait qu'il était parfaitement conscient des risques encourus en les entraînant là-bas, mais il avait fait fi des dangers potentiels et avait agi en parfait imbécile.

Il était pourtant leur père, il aurait dû songer à elles et à leur sécurité avant de penser à ses intérêts personnels. Il s'était promis, à leur naissance, de ne jamais rien entreprendre qui pourrait nuire à leur protection, et voilà qu'il avait enfreint cette promesse et avait bien failli perdre sa fille.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction d'Hermione si cette dernière venait à apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle l'invectiverait très probablement avec ferveur, l'insulterait de tous les noms, et lui cracherait en pleine figure qu'il était un mauvais père. Et il ne pourrait même pas lui en vouloir, car il se considérait en ce moment même comme le pire des géniteurs, un moins que rien.

Tout au long de sa vie, Severus Snape avait blessé bien des personnes, à commencer par sa propre femme. Il avait essayé de se racheter, ces dernières années, auprès de ceux avec qui il avait mal agit, et parvenait lentement mais sûrement à faire la paix avec son âme tourmentée.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait se pardonner ce qui avait eu lieu dans cette ruelle. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que ses précieuses filles fussent en danger, et encore moins par sa faute. Il était intransigeant avec lui-même sur ce point, et se fustigeait pour son erreur monumentale à ses yeux.

Ainsi, il prit la décision que désormais, plus jamais il ne lâcherait ses jumelles des yeux ou ne les laisserait se dérober à sa surveillance. Ce fut sous le regard inquisiteurs des tableaux de sa famille qu'il fit la promesse silencieuse que plus rien ne leur arriverait tant qu'il serait là pour veiller sur elles. Et le professeur eut l'occasion de tenir cette promesse l'après-midi même.

Après un délicieux repas engloutis par les petites auxquelles l'épisode de la matinée avait éveillé l'appétit, ces dernières se préparèrent pour aller jouer au parc qui se trouvait dans une petite ville sorcière à proximité du manoir.

La simple perspective de se rendre dans ce petit bout de verdure et de rencontrer d'autres enfants leur remontait le moral et les faisait sourire, et Severus fut un peu réconforté à la vue de leurs mines enjouées. Au moins, les sillons tracés par les larmes sur leurs joues rebondies avaient disparu pour laisser place à de délicates rougeurs, tout comme leur humeur maussade s'était effacée par la même occasion.

La petite famille se mit donc en route, direction le parc tant apprécié par les jumelles. Ces dernières s'y rendaient souvent, que ce soit avec leur mère, leur père ou bien les deux. Elles s'y sentaient bien, y avaient leurs petites habitudes, et elles y avaient même établit un petit coin rien que pour elles dont personne ne connaissait l'emplacement -du moins, c'était ce qu'elles se complaisaient à croire, puisqu'il était évident que Severus avait découvert leur cachette depuis bien longtemps pour les surveiller discrètement.

Cet espace aménagé pour accueillir les jeunes sorciers et sorcières était un véritable petit paradis pour les amoureux de la nature. En effet, une multitude d'immenses arbres entouraient l'endroit, le protégeant de la vue des moldus et donnant une atmosphère assez intime à l'endroit. L'herbe fraîche et soyeuse ondulait tranquillement au gré du vent, peuplée de dizaines de fleurs colorées dont le doux parfum sucré embaumait délicieusement l'air. Un grand lac se trouvait au milieu du parc, son eau cristalline laissait entrevoir des poissons qui nageaient tranquillement au bord de l'étendue scintillante.

Cet endroit apaisant était le sanctuaire des jumelles, qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion d'aller explorer les merveilles qui s'y trouvaient.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche -Lua avait insisté pour s'y rendre à pied, ne supportant pas le transplanage d'escorte ou les portoloins-, le trio était finalement entré dans ce lieu reposant, et les petites s'étaient empressées de se joindre les autres bambins pour aller les saluer, sous l'œil vigilant de leur père.

Le maître des cachots sentit immédiatement les regards des autres parents se poser sur sa personne, et il se raidit insensiblement.

Comme la plupart du temps lorsqu'il se rendait au parc avec ses filles, il était le seul homme parmi toutes ces femmes avides de potins croustillants à se mettre sous la dent. Elles le dévisageaient sans gêne, certaines avec admiration, d'autres avec une lueur de curiosité au fond des yeux, voire même avec dégoût pour quelques-unes.

Le terrifiant maître des cachots parti s'assoir sur un banc libre, le plus éloigné possible de toutes ces mégères tout en restant à une distance respectable de l'aire de jeux pour intervenir rapidement si ses filles étaient en danger. Il se tenait raide, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé, le regard délibérément tourné vers les bambins pour éviter celui des mères présentes.

Il fronça ses sourcils en entendant les femmes chuchoter entres elles, probablement à son sujet, puis soupira lourdement lorsque les murmures se firent plus insistants, dérangeant la quiétude à laquelle il aspirait en venant ici.

C'était toujours la même chose. Lorsqu'il se présentait dans ce parc, sombre personnage austère tout vêtu de noir parmi cette nature verdoyante et colorée, il attirait indéniablement les regards et devenait le centre de l'attention, chose qu'il exécrait.

Il fallait bien avouer que pour toutes ces sorcières, voir un homme accompagner ses enfants dans un parc était déjà chose rare et assez surprenante, alors voir Severus Snape fréquenter ce genre de lieu était tout simplement aberrant. Le terrifiant personnage contrastait tant avec l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait ici ! Son visage fermé était aux antipodes de celui, enthousiaste, des autres personnes présentes. Tout dans son comportement, que cela soit son regard noir, sa voix tranchante, son attitude défensive ou encore ses remarques déplaisantes témoignaient du dégoût que lui inspirait cet endroit. Il faisait tâche dans ce tableau et terrifiait aussi bien bambins que parents.

Cependant, la raison de ce mutisme était totalement différente de celle que les femmes avançaient. En réalité, Severus Snape aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Il s'y sentait bien, serein, et la flore luxuriante qui s'y trouvait formait une belle et agréable distraction. Auparavant, il adorait venir ici avec Hermione, passer des après-midis tranquilles aux côtés de la femme de sa vie à discuter paisiblement tout en laissant le doux soleil réchauffer sa peau.

Mais depuis qu'il venait ici en tant que père de famille, les gens avaient cessé de le laisser en paix, et il devenait le sujet de toutes les conversations dès qu'il mettait un pied dans ce parc. Certains parents, ceux qui ne croyaient toujours pas en sa loyauté envers Dumbledore tout au long de la guerre et ne le voyaient que comme un Mangemort, avaient peur qu'il ne fasse du mal à leurs progénitures, et gardaient constamment un œil méfiant sur lui, scrutant ses moindres faits et gestes. D'autres femmes, elles, préféreraient s'extasier devant un homme si dévoué envers sa famille, et se prenaient à espérer d'avoir un mari si attentionné envers ses enfants.

Certaines mégères, les pires d'entre toutes, lançaient des rumeurs au sujet de la famille Snape dès que cette dernière entrait dans leur champ de vision. Lorsqu'Hermione venait seule avec les jumelles, les mauvaises langues juraient que son couple avec Severus battait de l'aile car l'homme acariâtre ne supportait pas de devoir s'occuper de ses enfants et de sa femme, et qu'au fond il avait épousé Hermione pour sa renommée dans le monde magique.

Quand l'inverse se produisait, c'est-à-dire que Severus emmenait Lua et Cassandra sans leur mère, il était dit qu'Hermione était une femme et une mère ingrate qui faisait passer son travail avant sa famille, laissant s'occuper son époux de ses filles à longueur de journée.

La plupart de ces femmes étaient des anciennes élèves ou camarades de classe de Severus qui n'avaient toujours pas digéré les remarques blessantes lancées à tout va par l'homme cruel et les moqueries humiliantes. Elles crachaient leur venin dans le but d'atteindre l'homme, de lui faire autant de mal qu'il leur en avait fait, tout en sachant pertinemment au fond d'elles qu'elles n'y parviendraient jamais, le professeur étant parfaitement insensible aux critiques infondées des autres.

Dans tous les cas, le professeur Snape était au centre de toutes les conversations, et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Régulièrement, il jetait un regard noir à l'assemblée qui l'observait avec curiosité, et il parvenait alors à faire taire les conversations. Malheureusement pour lui, ces infâmes mégères étaient coriaces, et les commérages reprenaient de plus belle deux minutes plus tard.

Décidant d'ignorer ces insupportables femmes, il se concentra sur ces filles qui jouaient tranquillement avec les autres bambins. Les voir si souriantes et épanouies attendrissait Severus qui, dans des moments pareils, remerciait Merlin de lui avoir fait un tel cadeau. Avec Hermione, ses filles étaient toute sa vie, il les aimait plus que quiconque et donnerait tout pour les rendre heureuses.

Soudain, le souvenir de leur naissance s'imposa brusquement dans son esprit, faisant se soulever une vague de nostalgie en lui.

Il se souvenait de chaque détail de cette journée, que ce soit la mignonne robe rouge en laine qu'Hermione portait à ce moment-là et qui laissait deviner son ventre bien arrondi, le froid glacial et mordant qui régnait au-dehors, ou encore le chaudron de cet imbécile de Jimmy Lockwood qui avait explosé alors que Draco était arrivé tout essoufflé dans sa salle de classe, ses cheveux habituellement parfaitement plaqués en arrière complètement décoiffés, pour lui annoncer qu'Hermione venait de perdre les eaux.

L'annonce avait mis un certain temps avant de s'imprimer dans son esprit, et il avait alors tout laissé en plan, quittant brusquement les cachots froids dans un de ces éternels tournoiement de capes pour se rendre à l'infirmerie où se trouvait sa dulcinée d'après les dires de son filleul.

A partir de ce moment, l'attente lui avait parue interminable. Il s'était écoulé plusieurs heures avant que la libération ne survienne, heures durant lesquelles Hermione n'avait cessé de gémir de douleur, alternant entre plaintes hargneuses à son encontre car tout était apparemment de sa faute et supplications désespérées réclamant son attention et sa présence. Severus avait fait de nombreux allers-retours entre les grands couloirs silencieux de Poudlard et l'infirmerie qui, elle, était emplie des cris de la jeune femme, congédié par sa femme furieuse avant d'être rappelé pour qu'il la soutienne.

Même s'il n'était pas sorti de cette soirée indemne -il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que sa femme puisse avoir autant de force, et sa pauvre main avait mis du temps à s'en remettre-, tous les désagréments subis au cours de ces derniers mois s'étaient envolés à la vue de ses filles.

Lorsqu'il a posé ses yeux noirs sur leur frimousse angélique, il s'était trouvé comme hypnotisé, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ces merveilles dont il était le _père_. Les exclamations de joies des médicomages et les félicitations lui étaient parvenus comme un lointain bourdonnement, le cri de ses filles étant la seule mélodie qu'il distinguait dans tout ce brouhaha.

Lui qui, il y a quelques années à peine, pensait finir le restant de ses jours désespérément seul, lui qui était persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais le doit à l'amour et au bonheur après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, se trouvait submergé par une joie incommensurable. Ce jour-là, une unique larme que seuls Hermione et Draco avaient remarquée avait roulé le long de sa joue, tandis qu'il remerciait intérieurement le ciel de lui avoir laissé une seconde chance et de faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux sur cette Terre.

Severus fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées par un bruit sourd, et ses sens furent immédiatement en alerte, ses yeux scrutant les environs à la recherche du moindre danger.

Cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que rien ne menaçait la sécurité des jumelles, puisqu'ne réalité le bruit mat avait été le résultat de la chute d'un enfant depuis les balançoires. Le mioche s'époumonait alors qu'il n'avait rien qu'une minuscule égratignure au genou, tandis que son imbécile de mère accourait toute affolée.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel spectacle. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, le gosse se mettait dans tous ses états pour une broutille. En voyant la femme porter son fils et partir précipitamment du parc, à deux doigts de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste pour « Choc important et traumatisme crânien » -le maître des potions avaient failli exploser de rire à l'entente de cette remarque lancée aux autres mères-, le seul père du parc avait marmonné assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende que si cette imbécile n'avait pas perdu son temps à raconter diverses rumeurs totalement fausses sur lui et Hermione, elle aurait pu empêcher son fils de tomber.

Se désintéressant du spectacle ridicule qu'offrait la jeune sorcière, le professeur Snape reporta son attention sur ses jumelles qui, après s'être assurée que leur camarade de jeu n'avait rien de trop grave, étaient tranquillement retournées à leurs occupations, comme si de rien n'était. Il était si fier d'elles ! Au moins, ses filles n'enquiquinaient pas les autres en piquant des crises et en faisant des bêtises -du moins, elles n'en faisaient pas en public. Lorsqu'elles étaient en société, elles demeuraient parfaitement calmes, et se montraient si agréables qu'il était impossible de ne pas tomber sous leur charme.

Severus ne put retenir un léger sourire satisfait à cette constatation. Hermione et lui les avaient si bien élevées, elles n'étaient pas comme tous ces stupides bambins qui suivaient malheureusement les traces de leurs parents. Elles, elles étaient sages, posées, intelligentes, bien plus que tous les autres enfants de leur âge. Ses filles seraient de grandes sorcières, puissantes et respectées, il en était persuadé.

Il fut arraché de sa contemplation admirative par l'arrivée dans son champ de vision de deux têtes brunes -et indubitablement masculines- qui s'approchaient de ses chéries.

Il fronça ses sourcils en voyant les deux jeunes sorciers qui devaient avoir le même âge que Lua et Cassandra adresser la parole à ses dernières. Il priait silencieusement pour que les jumelles les rembarrent et partent jouer ailleurs -il leur avait bien évidement appris à rabrouer tout prétendant indésirable de façon si blessante et empreinte de sarcasme que plus jamais le garçon en question, s'il était sain d'esprit, ne prendrait le risque de s'approcher à nouveau d'elles.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses espoirs se brisèrent lorsqu'il vit Lua se tourner vers eux et leur adresser un joli sourire qui les fit tous les deux rougir. Encouragés par une telle réaction, les jumeaux -il avait fallu que ce soit des jumeaux, en plus ! – s'étaient rapprochés d'elles pour s'assoir à leurs côtés.

A ce moment, le sombre et cruel professeur avait dû utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas se lever et ordonner à ces mioches de sa voix la plus doucereuse de rapidement dégager et laisser ses filles tranquilles. Mais par égard pour ces dernières, et voyant qu'elles n'étaient nullement importunées par ces jeunes gens, il resta sur son banc, bien qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de se raidir imperceptiblement.

Désormais, Severus scrutait avec attention non seulement les gestes de ses filles, mais également ceux des garçons, s'assurant qu'ils ne se montraient pas trop familiers avec Lua et Cassy.

Mais malgré ses réticences, les petits sorciers furent tout à fait galants avec ses filles, faisant preuve d'une politesse et d'une attention remarquables pour leur jeune âge. Ils faisaient toujours passer les envies des filles avant les leurs, se pliant à leurs volontés, prenaient garde de ne pas les bousculer lorsque les jeux devenaient plus physiques.

Severus Snape avait bien remarqué qu'ils étaient complètement sous le charme des jumelles. Ils exauçaient tous les souhaits, allant jusqu'à manger de la terre ou des araignées pour les impressionner, et rougissaient dès qu'elles leur faisaient un compliment.

Cependant, le jeune père avait aussi parfaitement compris que ses filles manipulaient les pauvres garçons. Effectivement, elles affichaient le même air innocent que lorsqu'elles voulaient obtenir quelque chose de lui, faisant de grands yeux de biche et laissant un doux sourire étirer leurs lèvres roses. Elles savaient qu'elles possédaient un certain pouvoir sur les jumeaux, et elles en abusaient outrageusement pour se divertir et faire passer le temps.

Cette constatation rassura un peu le professeur qui se détendit. Ses filles n'étaient pas dupes, elles n'avaient pas l'intention de se faire avoir par ces prétendants. Elles menaient la danse, et Severus étaient fier d'elles. Finalement, ses petits anges avaient retenu ce qu'il leur avait appris -surtout, ne jamais fréquenter les garçons, ne pas leur faire confiance, ne pas devenir amies avec eux ou leur parler sans que Papa ait donné son accord.

Il pouvait donc profiter tranquillement du spectacle que leur offrait le petit groupe -il faut dire que ses filles étaient particulièrement inventives lorsqu'elles voulaient s'amuser un peu-, mais malheureusement pour lui, le calme fut de courte durée.

Bientôt, il sentit une présence se rapprocher de lui, et il tourna la tête en direction de ladite présence importune, pour découvrir une femme d'un certain âge qui s'asseyait à ses côtés sans même lui demander son avis, se collant pratiquement à lui alors qu'il y avait assez de place pour accueillir quatre personnes sur ce fichu banc.

Une odeur nauséabonde étreignit sa gorge, et Severus fronça les sourcils. Cette femme s'était aspergée avec tant de parfum que son odorat pourtant délicat et précis n'arrivait même plus à distinguer l'odeur rafraîchissante de l'herbe coupée.

Il tourna lentement sa tête en direction de l'insolente qui osait venir troubler sa tranquillité, et tomba nez-à-nez avec une aguicheuse dont la jupe était trop courte pour son âge et son décolleté bien trop plongeant au goût du potionniste. Il remarqua également l'alliance qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche, et son mépris se transforma directement en dégoût qu'il ne tenta même pas de dissimuler.

La mère se pencha vers lui, envahissant son espace personnel, puis lui souffla doucement avec un sourire qu'elle voulait séducteur aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, professeur Snape, minauda-t-elle, vous souvenez-vous de moi ?

-Non, répliqua froidement ledit professeur sans daigner lui lancer un regard.

-Je suis persuadée que vous vous souvenez, poursuivit la jeune femme sans se démonter, je m'appelle Britney Spencer, j'ai été votre étudiante il y a de cela quelques années. »

Effectivement, Severus se souvenait désormais de cette fille. Une sale insolente qui passait son temps à se remaquiller durant ses cours et qui faisait preuve d'une imbécilité peu commune. Elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien, ne pensait qu'aux garçons et ne prêtait aucune attention aux études. Cette gamine était absolument insupportable.

« Il faut croire que votre passage au sein de Poudlard ne fut pas marquant, puisque je n'ai aucun souvenir de votre personne, asséna froidement le professeur, essayant d'être le plus exécrable possible pour que la femme s'en aille.

-Comment vous portez-vous, depuis tout ce temps ? lui demanda-t-elle en faisant fi de sa dernière remarque dédaigneuse.

-Bien.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie, répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. »

Un ange passa. Severus ne tenta absolument rien pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait enfin s'en aller, elle reprit la parole avec entrain.

« Ne seraient-ce pas vos filles, là-bas, qui jouent avec les garçons aux cheveux bruns ?

-Si, ce sont elles, répliqua le professeur avec méfiance, ayant un mauvais pressentiment concernant la suite des événements.

-Elles sont si mignonnes ! s'exclama Britney en articulant chaque syllabe, de vrais petits anges !

-Effectivement, marmonna-t-il, indifférent aux commentaires de son ancienne élève.

-Elles ont l'air de si bien s'entendre avec mes jumeaux, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Severus blêmit à l'entente de ces paroles. Pourquoi avait-il fallu, que sur tous les enfants qui peuplaient ce foutu parc, ce soient ceux de cette insupportable mégère qui décident de s'approcher de ses filles ? Le destin était contre lui, assurément. Merlin se vengeait de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises dans sa vie, tout abord avec l'épisode de ce matin, puis en mettant sur son chemin les Spencer.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, sourit triomphalement devant le manque de réaction de l'homme.

« Fabuleux, répliqua après quelques instants le maître des cachots en prenant bien soin de prendre un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

-Ils ont l'air vraiment proches, déclara la femme, peut-être devrions-nous organiser plus de sorties de ce genre pour leur permettre de se voir de nouveau, non ? Je suis sûre que vous ne verrez aucuns inconvénients à emmener vos filles ici plus souvent, vous êtes un père si attentionné envers vos enfants ! »

Et ce fut à ce moment que le sombre professeur comprit que cette femme faisait partie de la catégorie de celles qui l'admirait pour son dévouement envers ses filles, et qui regrettaient de ne pas avoir un mari comme lui. De plus, cette Spencer devait probablement le considérer comme un parti avantageux, étant donné qu'il était considéré comme un héros de guerre.

Il déglutit péniblement à cette pensée. Comment avait-il réussi à se fourrer dans une telle situation ? Cette femme lui faisait du rentre-dedans sans même s'en cacher, et utilisait ses propres enfants pour l'appâter. Elle le répugnait.

Ne pouvant supporter son sourire censé être aguicheur plus longtemps, il mentionna sa femme dans l'espoir de lui remettre ses idées en place.

« Je ne pense pas que cela sera possible, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse, Hermione est très protectrice envers les jumelles, elle ne veut pas qu'elles fréquentent des inconnus. »

La jeune femme, ébahie, resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, ne sachant comment réagir à cette réplique. Cependant, elle reprit bien vite contenance et lui répondit sans même dissimuler le mépris évident qui teintait sa voix.

« Ah, et bien, il faudra pourtant qu'elle s'y fasse, vos filles ont bien le droit de s'amuser comme tout le monde, non ? Hermione devrait apprendre à être plus ouverte d'esprit. »

A cette réplique, Severus vit rouge, il ne supportait pas que l'on parlât de sa femme ainsi -et surtout pas une stupide mégère comme celle-ci qui osait se servir de ses enfants pour venir à ses fins. Il allait lui lancer une remarque bien sentie dont lui seul avait le secret et la rabrouer vertement pour qu'elle se taise définitivement, mais il fut interrompu par la voix fluette de Cassandra qui s'éleva.

« Ma Maman sait ce qui est bien pour nous ou ne l'est pas, la voix de la fillette était froide, tranchante, semblable à celle de son père lorsqu'il était en colère.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, bredouilla Spencer, décontenancée par cette apparition soudaine et le mépris évident qui transperçait dans la voix de la petite.

-Viens Papa, on s'en va, ajouta Lua en fronçant les sourcils, il y a des personnes louches dans ce parc, vaut mieux pas rester là.

-Ouais, parce que sinon on risque d'être contaminé par leur imbécilité, termina Cassandra d'une voix féroce en tirant son père par la manche pour qu'il la suive. »

Severus, abasourdi devant le culot de ses filles, se leva et parti sans un regard en arrière pour la pauvre Britney qui était choquée devant tant d'insolence.

Le trio marcha dans un silence religieux pendant quelques minutes, le père devinant facilement que ses filles fulminaient, puis il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres fines.

« Pourquoi avez-vous voulu quitter le parc si tôt, les filles ? Vous aviez pourtant l'air de bien vous amuser, avec ces jumeaux.

-On voulait pas que tu restes avec cette peste qui critiquait Maman, répondit calmement Cassy d'un air détaché.

-Et puis de toute façon, ajouta Lua, Matt et Kyle, ils étaient pas si sympas que ça.

-Je vois, dit Severus avec amusement. Heureusement que vous êtes intervenues, reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence, j'ai bien cru que je ne parviendrais jamais à me débarrasser de cette mégère. »

Les jumelles sourirent à l'entente de ce que leur père venait de dire, puis la conversation tourna autour de sujets plus légers jusqu'à leur arrivée au manoir.

Severus Snape se glissa dans les draps de soie de son lit, épuisé par cette journée pleine d'émotions.

Après être rentrés du parc, ils avaient mangé dans la bonne humeur le délicieux repas préparé par Meesy, puis les petites s'étaient débarbouillées avant d'aller se glisser dans leur lit. Severus leur avait lu une histoire, puis voyant qu'elles s'étaient assoupies, avait éteint la lumière puis les avait embrassées sur le front avant de partir se coucher.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, un silence reposant emplissant la pièce, il put songer à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. La journée avait débuté de manière assez mouvementée avec les cachoteries des jumelles. Ensuite, ils avaient tous eu une peur bleue lorsque Lua s'était perdue dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Heureusement, tout s'était bien terminé, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Et cette après-midi, alors que le pauvre professeur aspirait à un peu de calme après l'agitation du matin, avait fait une rencontre fort désagréable en fin de journée.

Il soupira en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir survivre aux deux prochains jours à venir. Puis il ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement à une nouvelle nuit blanche loin de sa chère et tendre.

* * *

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette histoire ! La première journée est (enfin) finie pour ce pauvre Severus, mais qui sait ce qui l'attend dans les jours à venir...;)

Je vous dit peut-être à jeudi, sinon à dimanche prochain, pour la suite de " _Week-end mouvementé_ ". N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis concernant ce chapitre !

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ Bonjour, bonsoir ~**_

Me voilà pour le quatrième chapitre de " _Week-end mouvementé_ " !

Nous entamons la seconde journée du long week-end de Severus, et les jumelles lui ont préparé une petite surprise pour pimenter sa journée...

La famille Malfoy va également faire son apparition dans ce chapitre ! Au début, je ne savais pas trop avec qui Draco aurait pu faire sa vie autre qu'Astoria Greengrass, et j'ai finalement choisit de la caser avec Luna Lovegood, car je trouve ce ship plutôt sympa. Bon, je comprends qu'il est assez improbable, et pas vraiment au goût de tout le monde, mais personnellement je pense qu'ils vont plutôt bien ensembles. Deux personnes incomprises et complémentaires, Luna étant assez gentille pour adoucir le caractère de Draco, et ce dernier, très réaliste et terre à terre, pourrait ramener Luna à la réalité lorsqu'elle divague trop. Après, ce sont les goûts et les couleurs de chacun, je comprendrais tout à fait que vous ne soyez pas fan de ce couple !

Je tiens également à préciser que j'ai ressusciter Dumbledore pour mon histoire, j'ai du mal à accepter sa mort, et je me suis dit qu'il ferait un merveilleux papi gâteaux avec les jumelles !

Ce chapitre est un peu moins long que les précédents, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai des examens la semaine qui vient et je n'ai par conséquent pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à cette histoire. Je voulais malgré tout poster un chapitre aujourd'hui, comme promis, j'espère donc que je vous ne serez pas déçu(es).

Je vous laisse désormais vous plonger dans le quotidien de la famille Snape ! Bonne lecture ~

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour m'amuser un peu.

* * *

 _ **Week-end mouvementé**_

 _(quatrième partie)_

 _ **Samedi 23 Avril 2006 – Matin**_

Le maître des potions passa encore une fois une mauvaise nuit. Sauf que cette fois-ci, à ses cauchemars habituels sur la guerre s'ajoutèrent de nouveaux songes dans lesquels il apercevait ses filles se faire enlever et tuer devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Il se réveilla en sursaut aux alentours de cinq heures du matin alors que le ricanement sinistre de l'homme qu'il avait vu la veille avec Lua résonnait tel un écho macabre dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix sifflante et gutturale comme s'il se trouvait en face de lui, et Severus mit quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables avant de comprendre qu'il était chez lui et que ses filles dormaient paisiblement dans leurs chambres.

Alors que son cœur battait à un rythme effréné tandis qu'il essayait de chasser le regard carnassier de l'homme de ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller vérifier que les jumelles se trouvaient bien dans leur lit. Severus arpenta les couloirs froids et silencieux du manoir Prince en restant sur ses gardes, sa longue main fermement accrochée à sa baguette qui éclairait le chemin d'une terne lueur blanche.

Arrivé devant la porte en bois massif de la chambre de Cassandra, il inspira profondément puis poussa tout doucement ladite porte avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il passa sa baguette dans l'embrasure de la porte et vit tout de suite deux têtes noires au milieu du grand lit à baldaquin trônant au milieu de la chambre.

Il se détendit immédiatement en les voyant dormir l'une contre l'autre, et permit même un léger sourire de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Les filles avaient chacune une immense chambre décorée selon leurs goûts, mais il leur arrivait fréquemment de passer leurs nuits ensembles.

Une fois rassuré, le professeur partit sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses deux petits anges, puis se dirigea vers son laboratoire pour occuper les longues heures qui l'attendaient avant que les filles n'émergent de leur sommeil.

Pendant qu'il s'attelait à la préparation de Poussos -il fallait dire qu'en ce moment, les étudiants de Poudlard avaient une fâcheuse tendance à tomber de leur balai lors des matchs de Quidditch-, le souvenir des cours particuliers qu'ils dispensaient à Hermione lors de sa scolarité surgit des tréfonds de sa mémoire.

Sa femme l'avait presque supplié, à l'époque, de bien vouloir lui apprendre les rudiments de cet art minutieux en dehors des cours inscrits dans son emploi du temps car elle voulait se perfectionner dans la préparation de potions soignantes pour son futur métier.

Malgré ce que s'était imaginé Hermione, Severus avait rapidement accepté de l'aider. Bien qu'au début, il l'avait fait pour ne pas supporter ses jérémiades incessantes, il se surprit à avoir _envie_ d'apprendre de nouvelles choses à l'élève, bien qu'elle fût la plus agaçante Je-Sais-Tout qui existait. En vérité, il lui brûlait de forger son esprit vif, de lui apprendre à sortir des sentiers battus et de faire d'elle une véritable potionniste. Il savait, depuis le tout premier cours qu'il lui avait dispensé, qu'elle possédait une intelligence peu commune et qu'elle pourrait, avec un peu d'entraînement, exceller dans le domaine des potions.

Malheureusement, comme elle était à Gryffondor, il avait été contraint d'agir de manière odieuse à son égard, de dénigrer son travail qui, pourtant, était encore meilleur que celui qu'il fournissait lui-même à son âge. A chaque critique méprisante qu'il lui lançait, bien qu'il s'efforçait de rester parfaitement indifférent en apparence, il se fustigeait intérieurement d'être si cruel envers elle. A plusieurs reprises, il avait failli laisser tomber son masque de froideur pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement de ses potions, mais n'était jamais parvenu à le faire à cause de la présence des fils et filles de Mangemorts se trouvant dans la salle. Il avait une réputation, un rôle à tenir, et ne pouvait se comporter comme il le souhaitait.

Cependant, il lui était arrivé, à certains moments, de lui glisser quelques compliments et conseils alors que personne ne leur prêtait attention. La première fois qu'il lui avait soufflé que sa potion était plutôt pas mal, Hermione était restée figée quelques instants, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête vers Snape pour le gratifier d'un sourire timide mais fier, ce dernier s'était déjà volatilisé et était occupé à crier sur un Neville aussi rouge que sa cravate.

La jeune femme était alors en cinquième année, et depuis ce moment, à de nombreuses reprises, elle avait eu la surprise de voir le sombre professeur à lui glisser quelques conseils pour l'aider à progresser, allant parfois même jusqu'à l'encourager et la féliciter pour ses réussites.

Bien qu'au début la lionne avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à cette nouvelle attitude à son égard, elle s'était rapidement remise de ses émotions et avait commencé à appliquer les conseils de l'homme. Hermione remarqua dès lors ses progrès non négligeables dans l'art des potions, et se surprenait à attendre avec impatience les cours du professeur Snape pour que celui-ci lui prodiguât ses merveilleux conseils. De plus, la jeune Gryffondor devait bien avouer qu'elle était flattée de recevoir les compliments du sombre maître des cachots, et elle se surpassait toujours plus lors de ses cours pour le rendre fier d'elle -ce qui fonctionnait très bien, bien qu'elle n'eût aucun moyen de s'en rendre compte.

En voyant que Snape se montrait de plus en plus pédagogue et patient avec elle, Hermione lui avait alors exposé son projet de devenir médicomage et avait pris son courage gryffondorien à deux mains pour lui demander des cours particuliers, ce qu'à sa grande surprise l'homme avait accepté.

Leur collaboration avait été très explosive, les deux jeunes gens ayant un fort caractère, mais elle avait néanmoins été fort enrichissante, aussi bien pour l'élève que pour le professeur. Hermione avait appris de nombreuses choses au sujet des potions et était devenue presque aussi douée que Severus en quelques semaines, tandis que la vive intelligence et le goût du risque de la jeune femme avaient permis au maître des cachots de tenter de nouvelles expériences et améliorer ses préparations.

Severus Snape sourit légèrement tandis qu'il finissait d'embouteiller sa concoction. En acceptant la demande de la meilleure amie de Potter, il avait non seulement eu le loisir d'aiguiser l'esprit de la jeune femme comme il souhaitait de le faire depuis de nombreuses années, mais en plus de cela, il avait découvert une femme incroyable qui avait réussi à percer ses défenses et prendre possession de son cœur. C'était au cours de ces séances que le duo avait appris à faire connaissance et, au fil des semaines, à s'apprécier, à nouer une amitié qui s'était par la suite transformée en amour.

Bien que le cruel professeur détestait prendre un élève sous son aile, que celui-ci soit le plus arrogant des Serpentards ou le plus insupportable Gryffondor, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait une exception pour la femme de sa vie.

Des petits pas se firent entendre tandis que les visages endormis des jumelles apparaissaient dans le salon.

Severus leur sourit gentiment en ouvrant ses bras alors que les filles se dirigeaient lentement vers lui pour se blottir contre son torse.

« Bonjour, dit doucement Severus, comment allez-vous ?

-Ça va, ça va… lui répondit sans grande conviction Lua alors qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise devant le petit-déjeuner copieux qu'avait apporté Meesy. »

Cassandra, quant à elle, se contenta de bailler tout en frottant ses yeux noirs gonflés de sommeil.

« Que voudriez-vous faire, aujourd'hui ? leur demanda le père alors qu'il les observait grignoter leurs toasts. »

Lua et Cassandra se lancèrent un regard en coin avant de se tourner vers le professeur pour lui annoncer, d'une seule et même voix :

« On veut aller à Poudlard ! »

Le père des jumelles haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant cette demande inattendue, clairement surpris par cette dernière. Les filles passaient déjà la plupart de leur temps là-bas lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas à l'école ou à la maison, il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi elles voulaient s'y rendre alors qu'elles avaient l'opportunité de faire ce qu'elles voulaient.

« Vous ne voudriez pas faire quelque chose d'un peu plus… amusant ? se hasarda à demander Severus.

\- Oh mais t'inquiète pas, Papa, on a prévu pleins de jeux pour là-bas, dit Cassandra en laissant un sourire malicieux étirer ses lèvres.

\- Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser ! ajouta Lua tandis qu'elle se tournait vers sa sœur avant d'exploser de rire en même temps qu'elle. »

Le maître des potions plissa ses yeux en scrutant avec curiosité ses filles dans l'espoir de recevoir de plus amples explications, mais rien de vint, alors il soupira de lassitude avant de finir son café d'une traite.

* * *

La petite famille arriva devant les grandes portes en fer forgé du château vers neuf heures. Alors que les petites ne cessaient de chuchoter entre elles, refusant d'intégrer leur père dans leur discussion, ce dernier restait silencieux, avançant rapidement vers l'école qu'il connaissait si bien tandis que ses capes voletaient derrière lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'immense château, les petites se turent, impressionnées devant les hautes voûtes sculptées et les peintures qui les observaient avec curiosité. Severus sourit en voyant Lua et Cassandra lever leur petite tête vers le plafond, tournant sur elles-mêmes pour apercevoir un maximum de choses. A chaque fois qu'elles venaient ici, elles réagissaient de la même manière, la magie de Poudlard réussissant à les émerveiller à chaque nouvelle visite.

Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, les jumelles s'élancèrent dans les grands escaliers de pierre.

« Viens Papa, on va voir papi Albus ! s'écria Lua en courant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

\- Dépêche-toi ! lui lança Cassandra par-dessus son épaule sans même se retourner. »

Le professeur soupira et s'avança lentement, se préparant mentalement à la future rencontre qui aurait lieu avec le directeur.

Les petites adoraient Dumbledore. Depuis leur naissance, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de les gâter, leur offrant des jouets à chaque fois qu'il les voyait, et leur distribuant une montagne de bonbons aux citrons à la moindre occasion, pour le plus grand plaisir des jumelles. Malgré les réprimandes d'Hermione face à ce comportement, arguant qu'il devait arrêter d'autant gâter les petites, le vieil homme faisait mine de ne pas entendre les remontrances du couple.

A peine arrivèrent-ils devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore que celle-ci laissa apparaître un escalier en colimaçon pour les conduire dans l'antre du directeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande pièce, tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux, aussi bien ceux des prédécesseurs du vieil homme qui les scrutaient depuis leur cadre doré que ceux des occupants du bureau.

Les petites coururent se jeter dans les bras de Dumbledore, lequel les accueillis chaleureusement en les couvant d'un regard tendre et malicieux avant de leur proposer un bonbon au citron sous le regard réprobateur du professeur de potions.

Severus posa ensuite son regard onyx sur les personnes qui étaient assises en face du directeur, et quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut les trois têtes blondes qui composaient la famille Malfoy.

« Tiens, Severus, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici aujourd'hui, dit Draco en s'avançant vers son parrain pour le saluer. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, merci, lui répondit le professeur, je viens sous la demande des jumelles, elles voulaient absolument venir au château.

\- C'est parce qu'elles avaient envie de me voir, c'est pour ça, clama professeur de DCFM de Poudlard avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non, en fait on voulait voir tata Luna et Khan. »

Lua avait dit cela de manière détachée, sans même lancer un regard vers son pauvre parrain dont le sourire satisfait avait laissé place à une moue outrée.

Luna pouffa devant la remarque de sa filleule avant d'aller saluer les jumelles alors qu'elle tenait son fils dans ses bras.

Draco et Luna Malfoy était, bien devant Severus Hermione, le couple le plus improbable qui fut jamais formé au cours des dernières années. Lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard, personne ne les avait jamais vu s'adresser la parole, pas même pour se lancer des paroles désobligeantes ou des insultes. Malfoy avait bien tenté à quelques reprises de se moquer de la jeune Serdaigle en l'appelant Loufoca ou en commentant ses excentricités, mais il n'avait jamais obtenu aucune réaction autre que les rires des autres Serpentards. Il avait donc rapidement abandonné toute tentative de moquerie et s'était désintéressé de la jeune femme.

Et pourtant, à la surprise générale, les deux jeunes gens avaient commencé à se fréquenter lors de leur septième année, suite à la guerre contre Voldemort. Ce que les gens ignoraient, c'est que durant cette nuit fatidique, alors que Draco se trouvait face à un Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sortilège fatal, Luna avait protégé le jeune homme et désarmé le traître. Le sang-pur avait regardé sa camarade avec des yeux ronds, ébahi devant son comportement alors que cette dernière lui tendait sa baguette en lui souriant gentiment. Le Serpentard l'avait alors remercié en bégayant, puis la jeune fille était partie comme si de rien n'était pour aller prêter main forte à ses amis sous le regard dubitatif de Draco.

Lorsqu'il avait décidé de terminer ses études en retournant à Poudlard après la reconstruction du château, il avait cherché à se rapprocher de la Serdaigle pour mieux cerner son comportement indéchiffrable et comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait sauvé. Il avait alors découvert une jeune femme douce et très gentille qui, malgré les apparences, n'était absolument pas folle, simplement un peu naïve.

Les étudiants s'étaient rapprochés de fil en aiguille, se comprenant mieux que quiconque puisqu'ils étaient tous deux rejetés par les autres à cause de leur différence.

Au fil des semaines, ils avaient développé un lien d'amitié très fort qui avait par la suite évolué en un sentiment amoureux tout aussi puissant.

Désormais, le jeune couple était marié depuis trois ans et avait un adorable petit garçon du nom de Khan qui avait un an et demi. Et malgré les médisances des sorciers qui arguaient que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, ils vivaient en parfaite harmonie et un bonheur indéniable sautait aux yeux de tous ceux qui prenaient le temps de les observer.

« Coucou Khan ! Comment tu vas ? dit Lua en faisant un gros bisou sur la joue rebondie du bébé qui riait en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens.

\- Il a l'air content de vous voir, les filles, fit remarquer Luna de sa voix cristalline tout en souriant à son fils qui poussait des exclamations joyeuses et gazouillait.

\- Il est trop mignon ! s'extasia Cassy en prenant sa petite main potelée dans la sienne. »

Les deux pères de famille se rapprochèrent du petit groupe et Severus salua la femme de son filleul ainsi que le petit Khan dont le visage s'éclaira encore plus en apercevant son parrain. Ce petit transpirait la joie de vivre, il était toujours calme, heureux, et ne faisait jamais de caprices.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la joie d'accueillir tant de personnes ici, s'exclama gaiement Dumbledore en se joignant aux autres.

\- Il faudrait organiser des réunions comme celle-ci plus souvent, déclara Luna avec engouement.

\- Oh oui, et la prochaine fois, on pourra même demander à tonton Harry et tata Ginny de venir avec James et Albus ! ajouta Cassandra en tapant dans ses petites mains.

\- Sans oublier Maman et tonton Ron, répliqua Lua.

\- Maman, maman ! babillait inlassablement le petit Khan qui gesticulait. »

La discussion tourna autour de sujets divers et variés alors que la matinée passait tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, Lua sembla se souvenir de quelque chose de très important alors que son visage s'éclairait soudainement, et elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa sœur qui se trouvait sur les genoux de son oncle.

Aussitôt, les jumelles se levèrent et demandèrent à Luna de les accompagner pour aller faire un petit tour dans le château entre filles. Bien que Severus, sceptique devant le comportement étrange de ses filles et les connaissant parfaitement, s'apprêtait à leur demander ce qu'elles pouvaient bien comploter, Luna plaça Khan dans les bras de son père et suivit les petites qui avaient d'ores et déjà détalé, emportant leur manteau par la même occasion. Le professeur de potions tiqua à cette constatation, se demandant pourquoi les filles avaient emporté leur manteau alors qu'il ne faisait absolument pas froid dans l'enceinte du château.

Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation que le directeur et le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal entretenaient, un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua en lui.

* * *

A peine furent-elles sorties du bureau du directeur que les petites se jetèrent sur Luna pour l'informer de leur plan.

Alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds les écoutait attentivement en hochant de temps à autre la tête, le trio se dirigeait vers les cuisines de Poudlard. Luna chatouilla la poire du tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la pièce alors qu'elle discutait gaiement avec sa nièce et sa filleule, puis les trois filles pénétrèrent dans le passage qui menait aux cuisines et elles furent accueillies par Dobby et Winky qui étaient très heureux de les voir.

Cassandra sortit de la poche de son manteau le petit paquet que George lui avait donné la veille et l'ouvrit pour en dévoiler le contenu à sa tante et aux elfes. Trois petites fioles étaient sagement rangées dans une boîte en métal argentée ornée de multiples gravures l'une était d'un bleu azur et scintillant, l'autre avait une couleur vert pâle, et enfin la dernière était d'un blanc pur et soyeux.

Lua présenta à la petite assemblée chaque potion à la manière dont George l'avait fait la veille, expliquant les effets de chacune, ce à quoi elles servaient et, surtout, comment et sur qui elle comptait les utiliser. Dobby et Winky gloussaient en écoutant Lua exposer son plan, tandis que Luna et Cassy se regardaient avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« J'ai juste une petite question, s'exprima timidement Winky, combien de temps ces potions font-elles effet ? »

Les jumelles se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, essayant en vain de se souvenir de ce que George leur avait dit à ce sujet, mais aucune réponse ne leur vint à l'esprit.

« Mince, on a pas pensé à ça… répondit Lua en pinçant ses petites lèvres. On devrait peut-être pas le faire, du coup, imagine que les effets puissent pas être annulés !

\- T'inquiète pas Lua, lui dit calmement sa sœur, je suis persuadée qu'elles ne font effet que quelques heures. Et puis, de toute façon, au pire des cas, Papa pourra inventer un antidote ! Il est trop fort pour faire ça !

\- Ah ouais, pas bête ! »

Lua avait désormais retrouvé sa bonne humeur, toute trace d'hésitation disparue de son visage angélique.

Les jumelles n'avaient pas menti en annonçant à leur père ce matin qu'elles avaient organisé des activités pour se divertir au cours de cette journée, et elles avaient hâte de commencer à jouer.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement, et les hommes retrouvèrent les filles à la Grande Salle pour manger. Les quelques élèves restants à Poudlard pendant les vacances dévisageaient avec une avide curiosité les enfants de leurs professeurs tandis que ces derniers papotaient joyeusement avec les autres professeurs.

Une ambiance détendue et chaleureuse régnait dans la Grande Salle lorsque la nourriture fit son apparition sur les tables. Alors que leur père s'apprêtait à se servir un verre d'eau, Lua et Cassandra s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

« Attends, Papa !

\- On t'a préparé une boisson spéciale, ajouta Cassy en lui faisant un petit sourire innocent qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le pauvre père.

\- Vraiment ? leur demanda sceptiquement Severus en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oui, c'est un jus de citrouille qu'on a préparé avec marraine tout à l'heure, dit Lua d'un ton enjoué.

\- Les filles, vous savez bien que je n'aime pas le jus de citrouille, soupira Severus.

\- Mais c'est nous qui l'avons fait, bredouilla Lua alors que ses jolis yeux se remplissaient de larmes. »

Ne pouvant supporter la vue des yeux brillants de sa chérie, Severus s'empressa d'accepter de boire leur préparation, et Cassandra lui servit un grand verre de cette dernière.

Severus scruta le liquide orangé avec réticence avant d'en boire une gorgé pour faire plaisir à ses filles. L'horrible goût de citrouille emplit sa gorge et il camoufla une grimace de dégoût.

« Délicieux, mes chéries, leur dit-il en reposant son verre le plus loin possible de son assiette.

\- T'aimes pas, c'est ça, souffla piteusement Cassandra en plantant son regard dans celui de son père.

\- Bien sûr que non, Cassandra, c'est très bon ! mentit le pauvre père en apercevant un éclat de tristesse traverser les prunelles de ses jumelles.

\- Tu mens, pleurnicha Lua, tu finis pas ton verre, ça veut dire que t'aimes pas ! »

Severus s'empara alors précipitamment du jus et le finit d'une traite, faisant fi du mieux qu'il le pouvait du haut-le-cœur qui le prenait à la gorge. En voyant le verre vide, les petites sourirent et se tournèrent vers Minerva McGonagall pour discuter avec elle alors que Severus Snape laissait un discret soupir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Lua jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Luna qui servait un verre de vin à son époux alors que l'attention de ce dernier était accaparée par son fils qui tentait de lui dire quelque chose. Sans s'inquiéter de ce qui se trouvait dedans, Draco prit son verre et en but quelques gorgées avant de le reposer. Luna fit alors un sourire triomphant à sa filleule qui rit légèrement.

Cassandra, de son côté, était en train de servir deux grands verres de jus de fruit. Elle en prit un et tendit l'autre à sa sœur avec qui elle trinqua, un grand sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres, avant d'en avaler le contenu.

Le déjeuner se déroula rapidement, et alors que les professeurs commençaient à sortir de table, Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer pendant qu'une migraine affreuse commença à marteler sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils et prit sa tête entre ses mains en fermant ses yeux, gémissant sous la douleur soudaine et intense. Il entendit ses filles lui demander quelque chose qu'il ne parvint cependant pas à comprendre, les mots s'emmêlant dans son esprit embrouillé.

Alors qu'il commençait à perdre connaissance, il vit simultanément Draco tomber inconscient tête la première dans sa purée tandis que Luna lui prenait sereinement Khan des bras, ses filles demander de l'aide à Minerva et Albus se servir un verre de jus de citrouille, puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Et voilà pour le quatrième chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, positif ou négatif !

Je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la suite !

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~ Hello ~**_

Et oui, je ne suis pas morte, et me voilà de retour pour la suite de cette fiction... Je suis désolééée ! Je sais bien que j'aurai dû poster ce chapitre il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, et que c'est impardonnable de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute... Non, je vous le jure, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, cette fiction serait déjà finie et la prochaine serait d'ores et déjà sur le feu. Malheureusement, j'ai eu un _léger_ problème avec mon ordinateur, et je me suis trouvée dans l'incapacité de finir et poster la suite de cette histoire. J'ai réussi à réquisitionner un ordi le temps de quelques minutes pour télécharger le chapitre sur mon compte ff, mais je ne sais malheureuses pas quand je pourrai publier les suivants. De base, écrire un chap est assez long, alors je ne vous raconte même pas le temps que ça prend sur téléphone... Je n'avais rédigé que le début du chap 5 sur mon ordi lorsque ce dernier m'a lâchement abandonné, et j'ai dû écrire tout le reste sur mon smartphone. Dur dur.

Enfin bref, malgré tout, je me voyais mal vous laisser sans chapitres et sans explications plus longtemps, alors je poste ce chapitre en espérant qu'il atténuera votre colère/déception et vous permettra de me pardonner...

Vous allez enfin connaître les effets des trois potions que les jumelles ont utilisées lors du repas ! Cependant, les changements engendrés ne plairont pas forcément à tous les consommateurs...

Ce chapitre est une sorte de chapitre transitif, il décrit seulement les effets que les trois potions ont eu sur nos protagonistes, il ne contient donc pas beaucoup d'action (mea culpa, je vous ai fait attendre si longtemps pour ça... je me sens mal).

Bon, je cesse de vous importuner avec mon blabla ennuyeux et vous laisse à votre lecture, tout en vous remerciant pour votre patience, vos reviews, votre soutien, bref, merci de faire vivre cette histoire à mes côtés !

PS : du coup, vu que j'ai rédigé une grande partie de ce chapitre sur mon téléphone, la présentation sera peut-être un peu différente de temps à autre -je pense notamment aux guillemets-, je m'excuse donc d'avance.

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa~**_

 **Diclaimer** : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

* * *

 _ **Week**_ **-** _ **end**_ _ **mouvementé**_

 _(cinquième partie)_

 _ **Samedi 23 Avril 2006 – Après-midi**_

Minerva McGonagall balaya l'infirmerie d'un regard las avant de poser ses yeux fatigués sur les deux lits entre lesquels elle était assise. Elle dévisageait les deux hommes -enfin, si on pouvait toujours les qualifier de cette manière aux vues de leur apparence- tour à tour en soupirant profondément.

Elle ne se sentait pas prête mentalement à essuyer la colère du professeur de potions, et encore moins à supporter les caprices enfantins du directeur. Malheureusement pour la vieille femme, il lui serait impossible de goûter au repos pourtant bien mérité auquel elle aspirait cette après-midi.

Malgré le fait qu'elle adorait les jumelles, la professeure de métamorphose les trouvait parfois épuisantes, leurs taquineries n'étaient clairement plus adaptées pour une personne de son âge qui ne parvenait plus à suivre leur rythme.

Alors qu'elle sentait d'ores et déjà un affreux mal de tête poindre rien qu'en s'imaginant la réaction de Severus à son réveil, Minerva ne put cependant empêcher un léger sourire espiègle étirer ses lèvres. Il fallait bien avouer que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Albus et Severus dans une situation si cocasse, et elle jubilait déjà en pensant à la tête qu'ils feraient lorsqu'ils apercevraient leur reflet dans le miroir.

Un gloussement brisa le silence pesant qui emplissait l'infirmerie alors que les deux patients qui s'y trouvaient commençaient tout doucement à reprendre conscience, sans se douter une seule seconde du choc qu'ils auraient en se réveillant.

Draco Malfoy eut la désagréable impression qu'une main baladeuse et bien entreprenante caressait son corps. Au début, il décida de ne pas y prêter attention, préférant se replonger dans les bras de Morphée pour tenter de reprendre son doux rêve là où il l'avait laissé, un délicieux songe dans lequel il revivait sa lune de miel en compagnie sa chère et tendre épouse.

Cependant, les doigts sur sa fine peau se firent plus insistants, allant jusqu'à malaxer sans la moindre once de délicatesse son visage pâle ou tirer légèrement ses cheveux. Le professeur de DCFM de Poudlard grogna légèrement en fronçant les sourcils, priant intérieurement pour que la présence importune le laissât tranquille.

Soudain, Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux en laissant échapper un petit cri tout sauf viril alors que l'affreuse main qui le tripotait depuis tout à l'heure venait de tirer d'un coup sec son oreille droite, faisant se cogner sa tête sur une surface dure et froide avant qu'elle ne se retrouvât immergée sous l'eau. « _Attendez voir une minute,_ pensa l'homme en extirpant sa tête de l'eau cristalline alors qu'il aspirait une grande goulée d'air, _qu'est-ce que je fous dans une piscine ? »._

Il observa les environs avec attention et mis quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard, son esprit encore engourdi par le sommeil mettant du temps à s'habituer à la vive lumière inondant la pièce. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés pour ôter les mèches qui lui barraient la vue, puis son regard rencontra sa petite famille.

Luna avait relevé sa longue chevelure blonde en un chignon décoiffé, découvrant son cou gracile qui donnait à Draco une folle envie de plonger sa tête dedans pour le parsemer de mille baisers. Sa peau laiteuse semblait étinceler grâce aux gouttelettes transparentes qui roulaient sur son corps et que le soleil faisait briller. Les perles translucides de ses yeux l'observaient calmement avec une pointe de tendresse tandis que ses douces lèvres rosées étaient relevées en un sourire malicieux. Le maillot de bain bleu azur qu'elle portait dévoilait ses magnifiques courbes, et le jeune homme, complètement hypnotisé par sa superbe femme, s'approcha d'elle pour lui voler un baiser.

Les deux amants se regardaient intensément, Luna avec ce petit air innocent et angélique qui faisait toujours fondre le cœur du professeur, alors que le regard de ce dernier était habité par le désir. Ses pupilles orageuses détaillaient l'ancienne Serdaigle, et il agrippa sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeait délicieusement, et Draco se délectait déjà à l'idée de vivre le merveilleux songe duquel on l'avait injustement tiré.

Cependant, le père de famille dû revoir ses plans car son fils, mécontent d'être ainsi ignoré de la sorte par ses parents, venait d'envoyer son petit poing potelé dans ses côtes, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur alors qu'il se tournait, perplexe, vers Khan.

Le petit affichait une moue boudeuse, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Son regard d'acier qui se remplissait de larmes foudroyait son malheureux père. Bien que Khan n'était pas spécialement intimidant avec ses brassards verts accrochés aux bras, Draco ne put s'empêcher de songer au fait que, dans quelques années, il terrifierait les stupides Gryffons qui oseraient lui tenir tête -et cette constatation l'emplit de fierté, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme s'éleva dans les airs, interrompant les réflexions de son époux, alors qu'elle rejoignait son fils adoré pour le soulever de la bouée gonflable sur laquelle il était assis et le serrer contre son cœur. Khan, enfin satisfait d'avoir toute l'attention de sa mère, se pelotonna dans ses bras avant de tirer la langue à son père qui le fixait, outré devant un tel comportement. Son coquin de fils avait l'audace de le priver de sa propre femme simplement pour l'énerver, et il n'hésitait pas à jouer la comédie pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. « _Cet enfant est un véritable petit Serpentard en herbe,_ se dit Draco en soupirant _, aucun doute là-dessus !_ ».

Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, Draco commença à se demander ce qu'il faisait dans l'immense baignoire des préfets. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'y être rendu de son plein gré, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un l'y avait emmené, mais il ne voyait pas à quel moment la personne en question aurait pu le trainer jusqu'ici.

Soudain, des souvenirs confus assaillirent son esprit, lui donnant un mal de tête horrible. Il se rappela alors avoir déjeuné dans la Grande Salle aux côtés de sa femme et de son fils. Il était par ailleurs en train d'amuser ce dernier à renforts de grimaces et diverses pitreries lorsqu'il s'était brusquement sentit mal en point. Il lui avait semblé que ses forces l'abandonnaient toutes d'un seul coup tandis qu'un affreux mal de tête faisait son apparition. Sa vue s'était troublée avant qu'il ne sombre brusquement dans les ténèbres, son corps se penchant irrémédiablement vers l'avant, comme attiré par une force inconnue.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait avant de tomber inconscient était la mine agonisante de son parrain, lequel semblait en proie à une douleur insupportable et se tenant la tête entre ses grandes mains blanches, ainsi que d'avoir ressenti lui-même une vive douleur au niveau des jambes, le tétanisant sur place.

Par réflexe, il essaya de soulever une jambe à la surface de l'eau pour vérifier qu'elle était intacte, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il n'y parvint pas. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de soulever un pied, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'autre refusait de rester contre le sol froid de la baignoire, le faisant basculer inévitablement vers l'arrière.

Alors qu'il se débattait avec acharnement dans l'eau depuis plusieurs minutes, la douce voix de Luna stoppa ses mouvements rageurs.

" Chéri, cesse donc de gesticuler de cette manière, tu ne parviendras pas à sortir tes jambes de l'eau, annonça calmement la jeune femme comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Bien sûr que si, Luna, rétorqua l'homme avec impatience, mes membres doivent juste être encore un peu engourdis à cause de ma perte de connaissance. D'ailleurs, dis-moi, ajouta-t-il après une énième et vaine tentative, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, amour, cela t'est impossible de lever tes jambes aux vues de ton état actuel, lui dit distraitement Luna en barbotant avec un Khan rieur tout en ignorant sa question.

\- Alors explique-moi, dans ce cas ! répliqua rageusement l'homme qui commençait sérieusement à s'agacer -et à s'inquiéter, par la même occasion.

\- Maintenant que tu es un triton, cela me parait pourtant évident que tu n'aies plus de jambes, non ? répondit Luna de manière nonchalante en lui lançant un regard perplexe, comme si tout cela allait de soi.

\- _Je te demande pardon ?! "_

Affolé, Draco essaya tant bien que mal d'écarter les jambes, sans pour autant y parvenir. Il inspira alors profondément et plongea sa tête sous l'eau.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit avec effarement que sa femme ne lui avait pas menti. Au niveau des hanches, sa peau devenait parsemée d'écailles bleues presque noires. Ses longues jambes pâles s'étaient rassemblées pour ne former qu'une longue queue terminée d'immenses nageoires.

Pris de panique, il eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer dans cette interminable étendue d'eau. Sa gorge se comprimait douloureusement alors que son rythme cardiaque augmentait rapidement, martelant ses tempes d'un bruit sourd. Il se débattait comme un diable, tentant de sortir de l'eau, mais ses mouvements brusques et imprécis l'en empêchaient. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa vue se brouillait dangereusement et il crut, pendant un court instant, que la fin était proche.

Puis il se rendit alors compte que, malgré sa bouche grande ouverte en un cri de terreur étouffé dans l'eau qui l'enveloppait, il respirait parfaitement bien. Stupéfait, il resta un instant abasourdi, ses bras ballants le long de son corps, se sentant comme le plus imbécile des hommes, avant de porter une main hésitante au niveau de son cou.

A ce moment-là, il comprit qu'il était réellement une créature marine, que tout ceci n'était pas qu'une vaste et stupide plaisanterie, puisque des branchies striaient sa carotide.

Il revint à la surface lentement, son visage indéchiffrable aussi pâle que la mort, ce qui inquiéta Luna.

" Chéri, tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle timidement, ne sachant comment réagir face à son mari dont le visage fermé ne lui donnait aucun indice concernant l'état moral dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- Si je vais bien ? rétorqua Draco d'une voix tremblante d'où suintait une colère mal retenue. Je tombe dans les pommes en plein repas sans aucune raison, puis je me réveille dans cette baignoire géante pour découvrir que j'ai perdu mes jambes, remplacées par une espèce d'appendice recouvert d'écailles gluantes, et toi, tu oses me demander si je vais bien ? "

Draco Malfoy fulminait. Ses poings, qu'il serrait convulsivement dans un effort vain de contrôler sa rage, tremblaient si fort que des éclaboussures parvenaient à atteindre sa femme et son fils. Son visage était déformé par un affreux rictus, tandis que ses yeux d'un gris orageux, assombris par la colère, foudroyaient sa femme. Cette dernière, tétanisée, l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état, et elle était bien obligée d'avouer qu'à cet instant, son mari l'effrayait.

La tension était palpable, le silence oppressant simplement rompu par les gazouillements du petit Khan, ce dernier ne prêtant aucune attention au spectacle qu'offrait son père, bien trop absorbé dans la contemplation d'une mèche de cheveux blonds qui reposait délicatement sur l'épaule de sa mère.

Puis, la jeune femme, dans une timide tentative de détendre son époux, s'adressa à lui d'une voix mal assurée.

" Remarque, désormais, tu n'auras plus besoin de t'habiller, toi qui te plains à longueur de journée que tu ne supportes pas ces affreux pantalons bien trop moulants à ton goût. "

Elle rit nerveusement à la suite de sa remarque, mais son rire s'éteignit bien vite à la vue du regard assassin que lui lançait Draco.

" Luna, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas crier, je viens d'être métamorphosé en un foutu poisson visqueux, et la seule chose que tu trouves à me sortir, c'est que maintenant, je n'aurai plus de besoin de m'habiller ?! Et pourquoi pas arguer qu'en plus, me doucher ne sera plus nécessaire, tant qu'on y est, hein ? Évidemment, c'est génial la vie de mollusque, j'ai toujours _rêvé_ d'en devenir un ! "

Luna ouvrit la bouche avant de la fermer lentement sous le regard polaire de Draco. Au fil des années, la blonde avait compris que lorsque son mari s'essayait au sarcasme, mieux valait ne pas le provoquer. Surtout pas quand, pour couronner le tout, il était victime d'une des nombreuses plaisanteries des jumelles.

* * *

A ce même moment, alors que le professeur Malfoy maudissait Merlin de lui faire subir un tel calvaire, une scène fort semblable se déroulait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. En effet, pour le plus grand malheur de Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore venaient de reprendre connaissance, complètement déboussolés et abasourdis par ce qui leur arrivait. Elle les observait, une lueur de pitié au fond du regard, tandis qu'ils scrutaient leur reflet dans le miroir de l'infirmerie avec stupéfaction.

Le directeur de cette école était certes surpris par cette étonnante transformation, mais il voyait cela d'un bon œil, davantage amusé par la farce des jumelles qu'énervé. De toute manière, il se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour remédier à son état, mis à part attendre que les effets de la potion ou du sortilège se dissipent.

C'était donc avec son éternel sourire en coin et la petite lueur qui brillait derrière ses lunettes en forme de lune que Dumbledore détaillait son visage fin qui avait retrouvé la fraîcheur caractéristique de la jeunesse, dépourvu des marques laissées par les années et de son immense barbe blanche. Il arborait désormais des pommettes hautes et légèrement rosies tandis que de mignonnes fossettes creusaient ses joues. Ses cheveux, auparavant blancs comme neige, avaient de nouveau leur belle couleur brune d'origine, et tombaient en une longue cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Malgré les robes argentées devenues bien trop grandes pour son corps menu qui le recouvraient, Albus parvenait à distinguer une silhouette longiligne et élancée sous ces dernières.

Le vieil homme sourit largement en constatant que son tout nouveau corps de femme était fort bien sculpté et en très bonne forme, ce qui formait un grand contraste avec sa véritable enveloppe corporelle. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de vivre avec la silhouette tonique d'une jeune personne, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Il fit d'ailleurs part de son contentement à ses collègues d'une voix claire et aiguë dont le timbre enjoué agaça le professeur de potions au plus haut point.

" Finalement, cette nouvelle forme me convient plutôt bien, je me trouve très attirant ! J'avais oublié à quel point avoir un corps tonique est agréable ! Je me sens en pleine forme.

\- C'est vrai que cela doit vous changer de votre vieux corps flétri habituel, marmonna Severus avec colère.

\- Severus ! scanda Minerva, une mine outrée ornant ses traits.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Minerva, répondit calmement Albus sans s'offusquer du comportement du professeur, il est encore sous le choc et ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Je suis parfaitement lucide et je pense ce que je dis, vieux fou, répliqua le professeur d'une voix qu'il espérait menaçante mais plus aiguë que d'ordinaire -ce qui ne manqua pas d'alimenter son mécontentement. "

Severus délaissa es collègues et se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir pour observer son reflet. Ce qu'il vit le fit grimacer tandis qu'il maudissait toutes les divinités qui existaient de lui infliger tel châtiment.

Étirées d'un rictus méprisant, ses lèvres auparavant fines étaient devenues pulpeuses et affichaient une délicate couleur rose. Son visage était désormais fin, sa mâchoire anguleuse s'était effacée alors que ses traits s'étaient adoucis. Ses yeux, bien qu'ils aient gardé leur éclat terrifiant qui habitait ses prunelles noires profondes, s'étaient légèrement arrondis alors que ses cils s'étaient allongés. Ses sourcils, toujours aussi froncés, s'étaient affinés. Son teint blafard, néanmoins rehaussé par de douces taches rosées au niveau de ses pommettes, formait un contraste fascinant avec sa chevelure noire soyeuse qui retombait délicatement sur sa poitrine.

Le maître des cachots déglutit difficilement en notant le renflement de cette partie de son nouveau corps.

Bien qu'il ait perdu plusieurs centimètres, sa stature devenue par conséquent beaucoup moins imposante, le professeur demeurait plutôt grand pour une _femme_ -Merlin que ce mot lui écorchait la langue.

Alors qu'il empoignait férocement sa baguette pour réajuster ses robes de sorcier puisqu'il flottait dedans, il se promis de retrouver les jumelles et de les punir sévèrement pour leur blague de mauvais goût. Certes, il adorait ses filles, mais il y avait des moments où elles allaient trop loin, et il se voyait dans l'obligation d'intervenir s'il ne voulait pas perdre l'autorité qu'il possédait sur elles.

Et Severus Snape pensait que transformer leur propre père en femme faisait partie de ces farces qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer.

Même si à cet instant il fulminait, voulant mettre la main sur ses filles pour leur exprimer sa façon de penser, il savait pertinemment qu'une fois devant les bouilles angéliques des petites, il n'aurait pas le courage de se montrer trop rude avec elles. Il leur ferait son regard réprobateur et polaire qui tétanisait ses élèves en cours, les réprimanderait en prenant un air menaçant -mais pas trop non plus, sinon Lua risquerait de se mettre à pleurer- et les intimiderait assez pour qu'elles comprennent que ce qu'elles avaient fait était mal. Et après quelques minutes il arrêterait de jouer au méchant et les laisserait retourner à leurs occupations, car Severus Snape était un père incapable de se montrer sévère avec ses filles chéries -et ces dernières le savaient et en profitaient.

Il soupira de lassitude et se tourna vers Albus et Minerva qui le scrutaient sans piper mot. Malgré leur expression en apparence neutre, l'ancien espion parvenait à distinguer sans peine la lueur malicieuse qui régnait au fond des pupilles du directeur -de la directrice ? - ainsi que le léger tressautement qui agitait le coin des lèvres de la professeure de métamorphose.

Il lança son regard le plus noir à cette dernière, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité, et elle laissa un grand sourire prendre possessions de ses lèvres en pouffant.

" Ne me regardez donc pas comme cela, Severus, déclara la vieille dame en lui envoyant un petit sourire moqueur. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable de votre état, gardez plutôt votre énergie pour retrouver l'auteur de cette supercherie.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, grogna-y-il, j'ai ma petite idée concernant l'identité de notre fauteur de troubles. En revanche, je serai bien curieux de connaître la raison qui vous pousse à glousser si bêtement dans votre coin. "

Son sourire se fana suite à cette remarque, ce qui arracha un rictus sardonique au maître des potions. Malgré tout, Minerva reprit bien vite contenance, et lui rétorqua d'un ton mielleux qui sonnait amèrement aux oreilles de Severus.

"Pour être franche, Severus, commença-t-elle en ancrant son regard rieur dans celui, foudroyant, de son collègue, je trouve que cette... _touche_ de féminité fraîchement acquise vous sied à ravir. Votre visage, débarrassé de ces cernes violettes et de toutes ces rides accumulées au fil des années paraît plus serein, reposé... plus doux, je dirai. Cette potion vous est très bénéfique, tout compte fait ! "

L'austère maître des cachots inspira bruyamment en serrant ses points à tel point que ses jointures blanchirent. Cette vieille mégère avait-elle véritablement osé employer un tel mot, dégoulinant de niaiserie et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui associât, pour décrire son visage ? Il semblerait bien, aux vues de son attitude triomphante et de son insupportable sourire en coin.

" J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de votre propre visage, Minerva, siffla sèchement le professeur Snape, mais je crains que le vôtre soit bien trop marqué par l'âge et trop crispé pour espérer déceler une quelconque trace de douceur qui l'aurait jadis habité. Si tant est que vous soyez capable de vous détendre un peu, poursuivit-il d'un ton doucereux. Vos traits tirés transpirent la sévérité. Je suis persuadé que si vous faisiez un petit effort pour vous décoincer, vous paraîtriez bien plus jeune. "

La professeure écarquilla ses yeux, choquée devant ce que son collègue venant de dire, puis elle lui répliqua vertement, le rouge empourprant ses joues.

" Vos manières laissent à désirer, Severus. Il est fort impoli de parler de cette façon a une femme, tout homme correctement éduqué devrait le savoir.

\- Mais je ne suis plus un homme, désormais, sourit le maître des potions en observant l'expression de la vieille femme se décomposer. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je me suis transformé en femme pour un temps indéterminé, ce qui signifie que je peux me comporter comme les vieilles mégères avares de ragots telles que vous et cracher mon venin sur toutes les autres vipères du même sexe. N'est-ce pas là notre activité favorite ? "

Minerva commençait dangereusement à perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait, et s'apprêtait à invectiver l'homme lorsqu'Albus intervint.

" Voyons, voyons, calmez-vous. Ne pouvez-vous donc pas rester plus de quelques minutes dans une même pièce sans vous chamailler ? soupira-t-il, las du comportement puéril de ses collègues. Je vous prie de mettre votre rivalité de côté, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution à cette situation. "

Les directeurs de Gryffondor et Sepentard se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire, se jaugeant mutuellement pendant un temps qui leur parut s'étirer indéfiniment, avant d'hocher la tête à contre-cœur simultanément.

Dumbledore sourit calmement, heureux d'être parvenu à instaurer un semblant de paix entre ses deux professeurs le temps de quelques heures. Il se doutait de l'effort que cela avait dû leur coûter et ne pouvait qu'apprécier encore plus leur geste.

" Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, je propose que nous partions à la recherche de la personne qui a versé la potion à l'origine de notre transformation dans nos boissons.

\- Plutôt _les_ personnes, rectifia Minerva en lançant un regard lourd de sens au père de famille. N'est-ce pas, Severus ? "

Ce dernier hocha gravement la tête avant de prendre la parole sur un ton où la lassitude et une pointe de colère se mélangeaient.

" Je m'occupe d'aller interroger les Elfes de maison, les tableaux, et fouiller les cachots ainsi que le parc. Deux diablotins pareils ne passent certainement pas inaperçus auprès de la population de ce château.

\- Mon intuition me dit que Mrs Malfoy pourrait vous être utile, déclara Dumbledore dont la lueur de malice au fond de ses yeux bleus brillait vivement.

\- Elle doit sûrement être en compagnie de Draco. Que lui est-il arrivé, par ailleurs ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance.

\- Il semblerait qu'il ait également été victime d'un philtre dont les effets sont pour le moins... _surprenants_. "

Snape haussa un sourcil significatif, attendant de plus amples explications qui ne vinrent pas. Il soupira alors bruyamment en se dirigeant vers la porte dans un de ses éternels tournoiements de cape intimidants lorsqu'il fut brutalement stoppé par la voix moqueuse de Minerva.

" Voyons, Severus, vous ne comptez tout de même pas arpenter le château dans cette tenue ?

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Minerva, répondit froidement le professeur de potions.

\- Si vous veniez à croiser d'autres professeurs ou, pire, des élèves, ils vous reconnaîtraient immédiatement grâce à votre accoutrement. Et je doute que vous souhaitiez voir tous les élèves de ce château informés de cette mésaventure à la rentrée, dit Minerva avec un sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres. "

Devant cette constatation, Severus blêmit. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à cela. Que ferait-il s'il venait à croiser un de ces cornichons qui lui servaient d'étudiants et que ce dernier le reconnaissait ? Il faut dire que même transformé en femme, son physique restait atypique. Avec sa peau blafarde, ses robes de sorciers d'un noir d'encre et ses yeux obsidiennes, son allure de chauve-souris -ou de vampire, cela dépendait des versions- ne passait pas inaperçue.

Il se tourna lentement vers sa collègue, et, résigné lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire pour résoudre ce problème.

" Allons faire un tour dans les appartements d'Hermione, je suis sûre qu'elle doit bien avoir deux ou trois habits adaptés à votre taille. "

* * *

Il se dirigea alors d'un pas lourd vers la cheminée de l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans les quartiers de sa femme, accompagné par une Minerva qui riait sous cape alors qu'Albus ne cessait de se tourner devant le miroir pour admirer son reflet.

A peine leur père avait été emmené avec Draco et Albus à l'infirmerie que les jumelles s'étaient faufilées entre les tables de la Grande Salle et étaient allées se réfugier dans une salle de classe vide.

Elles avaient attendue sur plusieurs minutes, assises sur des bancs en bois à papoter de tout et de rien, mais surtout de ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir accomplir une fois que la potion aurait fait effet. Elles étaient impatientes bien que Lua était légèrement angoissée. " _Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si ça marche pas comme prévu ?_ " avait-elle demandé à sa sœur avec une pointe d'appréhension. Cassy lui avait répondu de manière détachée, pas le moins du monde inquiète " _As-tu déjà vu une potion de tonton George qui marchait pas ? Tout va bien se passer, t'inquiète._ ", tout en balayant ses angoisses d'un geste de la main.

Quelques instants plus tard, les fillettes avaient ressenti un étrange picotement parcourant leur peau, et elles gigotèrent, incapables de rester statiques plus longtemps. La désagréable sensation s'intensifia puis leur corps s'était mis à briller jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante envahît la salle.

Lorsque les petites avaient ouvert les yeux, leur regard avait accroché celui, identique, de leurs doubles. Désormais, elles n'étaient plus deux, mais _quatre_ dans la pièce sombre. Quatre têtes à la chevelure corbeau ébouriffée, plus malicieuses les unes que les autres, avides d'amusement et de distraction. Rien ne pouvait les différencier, mis à part le minuscule tatouage, un W joliment calligraphié qui décorait la nuque des clones.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles les jumelles avaient contemplé leurs doubles avec une stupéfaction émerveillée, les quatre filles s'étaient rassemblées autour d'un pupitre afin que les filles du maître des potions exposent leur plan à leurs alliées.

Une fois que tout fut dit et expliqué dans les moindres détails, Lua, Cassandra et leurs clones formèrent deux groupes, l'un s'apprêtant à se rendre dans le laboratoire de Severus, l'autre à aller à la recherche des cachettes bien dissimulées que renfermait le château.

" Bien, dit Cassandra alors qu'un grand sourire malicieux fleurissait sur ses lèvres, on va enfin pouvoir commencer à jouer. "

* * *

Et voilà pour le cinquième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis !

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite, malheureusement, mais je pense néanmoins que le prochain chapitre devrait arriver aux alentours de la mi-août. Merci infiniment de votre patience, et à bientôt !

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey**_

La suite de cette histoire est (enfin) là ! Le prochain devrait suivre dans quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. J'ai malheureusement le regret de vous annoncer qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres à cette histoire ! (je me sens d'ores et déjà nostalgique, haha).

Bon, revenons plutôt au chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Je me suis surpassée niveau longueur (pardooon), mais il faut dire que j'avais pas mal de choses à raconter. Cette après-midi sera pleine d'action pour notre pauvre Sev et ses filles, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne risquent pas de s'ennuyer !

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, votre soutien, à vous tous qui lisez " _Week-end mouvementé_ ". Vos retours positifs me font chaud au cœur !

PS : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ainsi que les guillemets, mais je n'ai toujours pas d'ordi à ma disposition, et je dois donc me contenter du clavier de mon téléphone. Et puis il faut dire que quand on corrige un chap de 8000 mots à 1h30 du mat', on est pas vraiment attentif (lol)

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente de les emprunter à JK Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Week-end mouvementé**_

 _(sixième partie)_

 _ **Samedi 23 Avril 2006 - Après-midi**_

Severus Snape observa son reflet une dernière fois, une grimace de dégoût ornant ses traits délicats, avant de se détourner du miroir habillant le mur de la salle de bain et de se diriger vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, hésitant entre rester enfermé dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que les effets de la maudite potion se dissipent ou bien sortir d'ici et affronter sa collègue.

En étant tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il préférerait se terrer entre ces murs blancs. La tentation était forte. De cette façon, il n'aurait pas à supporter le sourire espiègle de Minerva et ses moqueries, ni les regards pesants des élèves et des autres professeurs. Il avait encore une chance de préserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, et au bout de quelques jours, la vieille chouette finirait par mettre cette histoire de côté, et se contenterait de le taquiner dessus de temps à autre.

Cependant, bien que cette idée fût extrêmement alléchante, Snape ne put de résoudre à l'adopter. L'image de ses filles surgit dans son esprit, balayant ses doutes alors qu'il ouvrait la porte brusquement, arrachant un sursaut à la vielle femme qui l'attendait patiemment derrière celle-ci.

Le maître des potions connaissait parfaitement les jumelles, et même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Poudlard et ses habitants à la merci de ces dernières. Il savait pertinemment que les filles avaient plus d'une idée derrière la tête, et il n'avait ni le courage, ni l'envie nécessaires pour affronter le courroux des autres professeurs s'il laissait Lua et Cassandra retourner l'école sens dessus dessous.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et planta son regard tranchant dans celui amusé de la directrice des Gryffondors, tentant de la dissuader par le biais de ce dernier d'émettre le moindre commentaire.

Ce qui, bien évidemment, ne fonctionna pas.

" Vous voilà enfin, Severus, s'exclama la sorcière. Ce n'est tout de même pas bien compliqué d'enfiler une chemise et une jupe. A moins que ce ne soient les sous-vêtements qui vous aient posé problème, ajouta-t-elle sans essayer de masquer la sourire en coin qui relevait ses lèvres. "

La garce. Elle osait aborder ce genre de sujet devant lui pour le simple plaisir de le voir se fondre d'embarras. Malgré ses efforts pour rester le plus indifférent possible, il sentit que ses joues se mirent à chauffer, se teintant de rougeurs dues à sa gêne. Il garda néanmoins le silence, refusant de répondre à la provocation de sa collègue qui n'attendait que cela.

Comprenant que le maître des potions n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de répliquer, McGonagall poursuivit, faisant fi du regard noir qui la foudroyait.

" Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gêné, vous savez. C'est toujours un peu compliqué, la première fois. Mais vous verrez, une fois que l'on a compris comment fonctionnent les attaches, cela devient un jeu d'enfant de l'enfiler ! "

Il ne parvenait pas y croire. En cet instant, il maudissait avec véhémence toutes les divinités existantes ainsi que ses terribles jumelles de lui infliger un tel calvaire. Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas de voir son corps changer de sexe, il était contraint de supporter son agaçante collègue et de l'écouter lui parler de _soutiens_ - _gorges_.

 _" Merlin, je ne pensais pas tomber si bas un jour. Cette vielle chouette sait parfaitement qu'aucun homme ne serait à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, et cette discussion est probablement l'une des plus embarrassantes de toute ma vie ",_ songea Severus en grimaçant.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva, siffla sèchement le sombre professeur. Je n'ai pas eu de difficultés à comprendre comment enfiler cette... _chose._

Vraiment ? demanda la professeure avec un sourire malicieux. Il me semble pourtant vous avoir entendu vous plaindre à maintes reprises de ce "foutu bordel qui refuse de s'attacher correctement et qui comprime horriblement la poitrine ".

\- Vu votre âge, vous devez être à moitié sourde, de toute façon, marmonna Severus en détournant le regard.

\- Plaît-il ?

-Laissez tomber. "

Severus était furieux. Merlin que cette vieille chouette l'agaçait ! Elle prenait un malin plaisir à rendre cette situation encore plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il grogna en entendant le rire de sa collègue et répliqua, sans prendre le temps de peser ses paroles qui choquèrent profondément la vieille femme.

" Voyez-vous, Minerva, je ne suis pas habitué à enfiler ce genre de chose pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Hermione m'a simplement appris à les _détacher_. J'ai bien plus d'expérience pour enlever les soutiens-gorges plutôt que pour les mettre ce qui, vous en conviendrez parfaitement, j'en suis certain, est on ne peut plus normal. "

Minerva lui lança un regard indigné tandis qu'elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche de manière assez comique sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Severus se délecta d'avoir réussi à rabattre le clapet de l'insupportable professeure. Cette dernière ne parvenait pas, malgré les années, à se faire à l'idée que la petite lionne aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'elle connaissait depuis son entrée à Poudlard pouvait avoir ce genre de relation avec l'austère maître des potions. Oh, bien sûr, elle acceptait parfaitement leur relation, et n'avait jamais fait partie de ceux qui critiquaient le couple, mais elle avait néanmoins toujours un peu de mal à se dire que son ancienne élève, sa Gryffondor préférée, avait désormais bien grandi et qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille.

Sans un mot de plus, McGonagall se dirigea prestement vers la sortie des appartements de la jeune femme, si blême que son teint aurait presque pu rivaliser avec celui de Severus. _Presque_. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose.

Ce dernier ricana avant de lui emboîter le pas, sans réussir malgré tout à oublier l'accoutrement qu'il portait.

" _Merlin, je compatis sincèrement pour Hermione "_ se disait-il _. Être obligée de porter ce truc affreux à longueur de journée ne doit pas être de tout repos. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai froid aux jambes dans cette jupe..."._

Severus aurait donné n'importe quoi pour porter un pantalon. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait seulement trouvé des jupes et des robes dans l'armoire d'Hermione, et avait donc dû se résoudre à revêtir ceci. Si seulement il connaissait le sort permettant de modifier la nature des vêtements...

Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Peut-être bien que la veille McGonagall connaissait ce sortilège. Après tout, elle était professeure de Métamorphose, non ?

Essayant de paraître le plus aimable possible -ce qui n'était pas vraiment aisé aux vues des circonstances et du comportement de sa collègue-, Snape s'adressa à Minerva avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable afin de lui formuler sa requête.

Mais malgré ses efforts, la professeure avait fermement refusé, arguant que cela lui changerait de ses accoutrements habituels qui étouffaient le moindre carré de sa peau. " _Vous verrez, Severus,_ avait-elle déclaré sèchement _, vous serez plus libre de vos mouvements et vous me remercierez lorsque vous devrez courir après les jumelles "._

Ce fut donc en grommelant des insultes à l'encontre de la vieille femme qui auraient fait rougir bien des oreilles innocentes si elles avaient été prononcées à voix haute que le maître des potions avança dans les couloirs du château, semant une Minerva indifférente à ses sautes d'humeur sous les chuchotements et les regards incrédules des quelques élèves présents à ce moment.

* * *

Voilà désormais plus d'une demi-heure que le professeur de Potions voguait dans les couloirs pratiquement vides de Poudlard à la recherche du moindre indice attestant du passage des jumelles par ici, mais il n'avait pour l'instant rien trouvé de bien intéressant.

Il soupira de lassitude en passant pour la troisième fois au moins devant une armure camouflant un passage secret, puis il sortit sa baguette et, d'un gracieux mouvement du poignet, exécuta un sort lui permettant de connaître l'heure qu'il était. Une brume blanchâtre s'échappa du bout de sa baguette et prit la forme de nombres le temps de quelques secondes avant de doucement se dissiper.

 _14h37_.

Merlin que le temps passait vite. Il devait se dépêcher de retrouver les jumelles afin de boire l'antidote à la potion qu'elles lui avaient fait ingurgiter, car il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience devant l'air tantôt ébahi, tantôt suspicieux des élèves qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir les apostropher pour leur retirer une somme astronomique de points, s'assurant que le score des maisons rivales n'aurait aucune chance de redevenir positif de sitôt, et leur balancer ses traditionnelles remarques acerbes libératrices !

Mais Severus Snape ne pouvait décemment pas défouler sa frustration et sa colère sur les pauvres étudiants qui passaient par là. Non pas que sa nouvelle situation l'eût rendu sensible, loin de là. Cependant, s'il se comportait de cette manière envers ces cornichons lui servant d'élèves, ces derniers, aussi bêtes et naïfs qu'ils fussent, auraient tout de même reconnu leur effroyable professeur. Ils avaient fait face à son regard polaire et son rictus méprisant tant de fois qu'il était impossible que ces benêts ne le reconnaissent pas.

Et si jamais Severus avait le malheur de se faire repérer, transformé en femme et portant une jupe par ses étudiants, sa réputation de bâtard des cachots ne ferait pas long feu. Bientôt, toute l'école serait au courant de sa mésaventure, et même à grands renforts de répliques cinglantes, de regards noirs et de retenues, plus jamais il ne parviendrait à se faire respecter de ses élèves. Ces derniers en profiteraient pour se moquer de lui à longueur de journée, le terrifiant maître des cachots métamorphosé en femme à cause d'une potion qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier.

 _Pitoyable_.

Après un énième soupir d'agacement à la vue d'une petite Serdaigle de première année qui le regardait avec insistance, il perçut des bruits étouffés ainsi que des cris lointains. Accélérant la cadence, il marcha à grands pas vers la source du bruit qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire irruption dans le couloir d'où provenaient les étranges bruits, le silence s'installa. Il s'arrêta un instant, légèrement surpris, avant de s'avancer à pas feutrés vers une statue pour se cacher derrière celle-ci.

Une fois qu'il fut terré dans l'ombre que rejetait le bloc de pierre, il se tourna lentement vers la droite et aperçut un petit attroupement qui se dissipa presque aussitôt. D'où il se trouvait, il pouvait scruter avec attention un groupe de trois Gryffonfors, qu'il reconnut comme étant des cinquièmes années, se diriger vers les escaliers menant au premier étage et, par conséquent, à l'infirmerie. Le seul garçon du trio était soutenu par ses deux camarades, et il avait l'air sacrément sonné.

Il y avait également un Serpentard qui emprunta le chemin opposé et marchait d'un pas pressé vers la statue où Snape se cachait. Pendant un moment, il eut l'impression que le jeune homme plongea ses yeux bleus emplis de haine dans les siens, mais il ne ralentit pas en passant devant son directeur de maison et ses chaussures martelèrent le sol en pierre encore quelques instants avant que le bruit ne s'estompât.

Severus soupira discrètement, fatigué de l'attitude irrécupérable de ses élèves. Même si, suite à la guerre, le conflit continuel entre Gryffondor et Serpentard s'était un peu apaisé, les étudiants des deux maisons étaient loin de bien s'entendre. Ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre, certes, mais ne perdaient jamais une occasion de se bagarrer pour des broutilles.

Alors que le professeur était perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut brutalement tiré par la vue d'une longue chevelure noir corbeau passer devant lui. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se lança à la poursuite de sa fille, tout en prenant soin début rester à une distance respectable de cette dernière pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende s'approcher.

Severus remarqua que sa fille semblait presser le pas à chaque seconde, et se retournait imperceptiblement de temps à autre, comme pour vérifier son avancée. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant accélérer davantage, ses petites jambes effectuant les plus grandes enjambées qu'elles le lui permettaient pour mettre de la distance entre elle et son père. Le maître des cachots ne se démonta pas, et son rythme devint plus rapide, s'accordant à celui de la fillette.

Tout à coup, sa fille se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, tentant de le semer. Malheureusement pour elle, son père était rapide, et il se contenta d'allonger ses foulées pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

Le potionniste était tout de même surpris par la réaction de sa fille. D'un côté, il comprenait qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire réprimander par son père, ce qui expliquait cette sorte de course-poursuite à travers le château pour s'éloigner de lui. Mais il trouvait ce comportement malgré tout étrange, car ses jumelles n'étaient pas du genre à avoir peur de lui.

Finalement, Snape décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rattraper la chipie qui lui servait de fille et il marcha plus vite encore en direction de la chevelure noire qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de se soustraire à sa vue.

Au fil des enjambées, la distance s'amenuisait, et Severus était en train de réfléchir aux termes qu'il allait employer pour disputer la petite lorsqu'il la saisit par les bras, sous les yeux ébahis des quelques élèves présents à leurs côtés, et la souleva vivement du sol pour la rapprocher de son visage.

Cependant, ses réprimandes moururent dans sa gorge soudain devenue sèche tandis qu'il ne put empêcher un soupir étranglé de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses yeux exorbités observaient le visage rouge de colère, ou bien de honte, il n'aurait su le dire, de la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant de longues secondes, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire. Severus aurait pu rire de l'incongruité de la situation, s'il ne se sentait pas si gêné et abasourdi à la fois.

Puis, lentement, semblant sortir d'une longue léthargie durant laquelle pas un bruit, ni un mouvement, n'avait agité le Hall de Poudlard, les élèves retenant leur souffle de peur de se faire remarquer, Severus plissa ses yeux soupçonneux et apostropha son collègue une voix suspicieuse.

" Filius, qu'est-ce que vous fichez avec une perruque pareille sur la tête ? "

Le professeur de Sortilèges prit une moue indignée, quoique légèrement inquiète, devant le ton que cette jeune inconnue employait avec lui.

" Mais qui êtes-vous donc, mademoiselle ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir rencontré par le passé. Sachez qu'il est fort impoli de s'adresser en de tels termes aux inconnus. Et je vous prierais de me reposer au sol ! s'énerva le petit homme en battant des pieds dans le vide, ce qui lui donna l'air d'un enfant faisant un caprice. "

Tout à coup, Severus se rappela qu'il avait changé d'apparence, et il relâcha prestement son collègue, ôtant ses mains de son petit corps comme s'il s'était brûlé. Ce dernier, désormais libéré de son entrave, épousseta ses robes de sorcier en soufflant dédaigneusement à l'égard de la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Son visage ne lui était pas totalement étranger, il avait l'impression de connaître ces yeux froids et profonds. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et il s'adressa au maître des potions de sa voix fluette.

" Severus, est-ce bien vous ?

\- Taisez-vous, bon sang ! s'insurgea le professeur en balayant les alentours d'un regard d'où luisait une once de panique afin de s'assurer qu'aucun étudiant ne l'avait entendu.

\- Mais vous êtes transformé en _femme,_ chuchota le petit professeur sans parvenir à camoufler une pointe d'amusement qui perçait dans sa voix.

\- Merci de pointer cette évidence, Filius, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, ironisa le maître des cachots en lui lançant un regard froid. "

Flitwick gloussa en observant minutieusement le nouveau corps de son collègue, ce qui lui valut une œillade meurtrière de la part de ce dernier.

" Comment... ? continua Filius en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est une longue historie, coupa le professeur. Pour résoudre ce problème, j'ai besoin de mettre la main sur mes filles, et je vous ai confondu avec elles. Ce qui explique cette traque à travers le château.

\- Comment avez-vous pu me confondre avec les jumelles ? s'étonna Flitwick.

\- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si vous portez des vêtements similaires aux leurs et si vos cheveux se ressemblent !

\- Oui, enfin, tout de même, ne pas savoir distinguer ses propres enfants... marmonna Filius en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, Filius, articula lentement le professeur en plissant ses yeux noirs, envoyant un regard tranchant à son collègue, ce qui lui arracha un frisson.

\- Rien du tout, Severus, rien du tout... bredouilla le sorcier. "

Severus haussa un sourcil en lui lançant un regard méprisant, avant de lui demander comment avait-il écopé de cette chevelure.

" Une énième querelle entre des Gryffondors et des Serpentards a eu lieu, soupira Flitwick. Ils se battait en duel en plein milieu du couloir, alors je suis intervenu, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de contrer un sortilège de Cheveux Drus.

\- Je vois, répondît nonchalamment le potionniste. J'ai une autre question. Pourquoi avoir fui lorsque vous m'avez aperçu ? "

Le professeur de Sortilèges déglutit en rougissant légèrement, ce qui arracha un sourire en coin à Snape.

" Essayez de me comprendre, Severus. Voir une inconnue, avec un air si méprisant et un regard glacial, me poursuivre dans les couloirs de l'école... Vous me scrutiez comme si j'étais votre proie, comprenez mon malaise ! N'importe qui ne se serait senti en danger... "

Severus renifla avec dédain en lui lançant un regard désabusé, mais au fond de lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la satisfaction. Au moins, même s'il n'avait plus sa carrure imposante, il demeurait intimidant. Et cela le rassurait.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche sorti Snape de ses pensées. Il aurait juré avoir aperçu deux paires d'iris noires brillantes le scruter avec malice. Alors qu'il plissait ses yeux pour mieux distinguer les formes au coin du mur, il aperçut une touffe de cheveux bouclés noirs.

 _Aucun doute,_ pensa-t-il _, ce sont bien elles cette fois-ci, une telle tignasse ne peut qu'être l'œuvre d'Hermione._

Le maître des potions prit rapidement congé de son collègue, lui accordant à peine un regard, son attention tournée vers les petites qui, ayant remarqué que ce dernier s'avançait à grandes enjambées vers elles, s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

Les jumelles slalomaient entre les élèves, les bousculant sans ménagement et lâchant des "Pardon" relativement sincères à tout va. Leur père, lui, ne s'embarrassait pas des politesses ; il était Severus Snape, après tout, et le contraire aurait étonné. Lorsque les élèves ne s'écartaient pas sur son passage, il s'en chargeait lui-même et les poussait brutalement sur le côté, récoltant des exclamations de surprise étouffées ou encore des gémissements apeurés. Ses étudiants avaient de la chance qu'il fût pressé, sinon, ils n'auraient pas échappé aux remontrances mémorables relevées d'insultes bien senties.

Merlin que ses filles étaient rapides. Bien plus rapides que son collègue. Elles s'élançaient dans les couloirs du château, leur chevelure corbeau flottant derrière elles alors qu'elles évitaient avec grâce et souplesse les divers obstacles qui se dressaient devant elles -exception faite pour une immense armure qu'elles percutèrent de plein fouet, arrachant un hoquet étranglé à leur père paniqué qui les vit esquiver de peu la hache en métal. Elles reprirent néanmoins bien vite un rythme soutenu tandis que Severus, quelques mètres plus loin, sautait au-dessus du chevalier démembré sous le regard ahuri des quelques élèves présents.

il fallait bien avouer que ces derniers avaient des raisons pour expliquer leur étonnement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait les deux filles du terrifiant maître des potions de Poudlard courir à toute allure dans le château, poursuivies par une femme d'apparence sombre et dont le visage reflétait un mélange de colère mal contenue et de lassitude. Cette jeune femme, bien qu'elle fût absolument magnifique -sa jupe grise et son chemiser bien ajustés épousaient à la perfection les délicieuses courbes de son corps, envoûtant la plupart des élèves masculins présents dans l'école- dégageait une aura malveillante, sournoise, qui leur rappelait celle de leur professeur de Potions.

Le professeur, quant à lui, occultait tant bien que mal les murmures stupéfaits de ses imbéciles d'élèves et tentait de ne pas trébucher. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de courir en jupe, et essayait donc de ne pas faire de mouvements trop amples, de peur de révéler ce qui se trouvait sous le bout de tissu. Il avait bien remarqué les regards appréciateurs des mâles rongés par leurs hormones posés sur son corps, et il ne comptait certainement pas leur donner une nouvelle raison de fantasmer sur lui.

 _Par Morgane, c'est tout à fait répugnant,_ se disait-il, complètement dégoûté par l'attitude de ses étudiants. _S'ils savaient qui se cache derrière cette enveloppe corporelle, ils feraient très certainement un arrêt cardiaque à la simple idée d'avoir fantasmé sur le bâtard graisseux des cachots._

Il vacilla légèrement en voyant le corps d'une de ses filles se rapprocher dangereusement du sol, et il crut bien que cette dernière allait s'étaler de tout son long avant que sa sœur ne la rattrapât in extremis, empêchant à la petite de s'écraser sur le sol rugueux des couloirs. Il soupira intérieurement, soulagé, mais oublia bien vite ce petit incident en voyant les diaboliques chipies prendre de la distance.

Ni une, ni deux, il accéléra le pas et se mit à véritablement courir, envoyant balader ses précédentes résolutions, se fichant éperdument de sa jupe virevoltant dans tous les sens.

Bien que le jeune père pouvait se vanter d'être assez endurant, il commençait à fatiguer. En effet, malgré ses longues jambes, il ne parvenait pas à rattraper ses filles qui filaient à la vitesse de la lumière dans les couloirs. Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que le trio arpentait le château, montant et descendant des dizaines d'escaliers, et Severus était sidéré de voir ses filles se ruer vers le prochain tournant sans démontrer le moindre signe de faiblesse physique. Malgré leurs respirations saccadées et leurs halètements, elles ne ralentissaient pas le rythme, et parvenaient même parfois à piquer de légères accélérations.

Severus, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Son souffle anarchique brûlait sa gorge sèche, et ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Même s'il mettait un point d'honneur à conserver une certaine forme physique, il n'était plus tout jeune, et n'était plus habitué aux courses poursuites.

 _Ce genre d'activités n'est pas adapté à un homme de mon âge,_ pestait-il alors qu'une dure réalité le frappait, cette douloureuse constatation s'insinuant sournoisement dans son esprit _. Merlin, je commence à parler comme ce vieux fou de Dumbledore... Bon sang, Severus,_ se fustigea-t-il mentalement, _tu ne peux tout de même pas te laisser distancer par tes filles de 6 ans !_

Prit d'un soudain regain d'énergie dû au fait qu'il ne supporterait pas l'humiliation de se faire voir par Minerva comme une vieille loque incapable de tenir le rythme de ses jeunes enfants, il accéléra tandis que son cœur atteignait une cadence effrénée. Il constata avec satisfaction que la distance entre lui et ses filles s'amenuisait.

Ces dernières se retournèrent légèrement pour évaluer l'étendue les séparant de leur père, et elles grimacèrent en réalisant que le professeur gagnait dangereusement du terrain. Non sans manquer une nouvelle fois de rentrer dans quelqu'un, elles essayèrent d'allonger leurs foulées, mais se rendirent bien vite compte qu'elles en étaient déjà à leur maximum.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir dont le virage serré avait failli les envoyer valser contre le mur de pierre, elles aperçurent Hagrid les saluer gaiement, se trouvant à peine à trois petits mètres d'elles. N'ayant pas le temps de ralentir, elles tentèrent le tout pour le tout et la fausse Lua vira à droite, rasant de très près le mur de pierre -si près qu'elle s'écorcha d'ailleurs le coude, sous le regard empli d'inquiétude de son père- tout en lançant un " _Salut Hagrid !_ " saccadé au géant.

Cassandra, elle, ne modifia pas sa trajectoire. Elle continua à avancer, fonçant en plein sur Hagrid alors qu'elle prenait toujours plus de vitesse -ce qui fut d'ailleurs pour elle un effort colossal et particulièrement épuisant compte tenu de son état- et, tandis que le géant se préparait au choc brutal de leur collision, écartant déjà ses grands bras pour être prêt à la rattraper lorsqu'elle tomberait en arrière sous la puissance de l'impact, elle bascula son corps frêle vers l'arrière et tomba contre le sol qui, heureusement pour elle, était lustré et donc glissant.

Un son aigu grinça et se transforma en un long écho dans le corridor. Severus se rendit compte avec effarement que ce bruit constituait le frottement douloureux qui avait lieu entre le sol et les coudes de sa fille, alors que celle-ci glissait entre les jambes du garde-chasse.

Bien que cette glissade lui fît perdre de la vitesse, elle ne s'en formalisa pas et à peine fut-elle arrivée derrière Hagrid qu'elle se remit sur ses pieds et fonça vers le prochain tournant, ne payant aucune attention à ses articulations désormais rougies et barbouillées de sang frais.

Etant donné que toute son attention était portée sur son ange qui venait de s'arracher la peau des bras, le potionniste ne regardait pas où il allait et la collision avec Hagrid fut inévitable. Il fut brutalement stoppé dans son élan et manqua de peu de se fendre le crâne en s'écrasant sur le sol. Il ne dû son salut qu'à son collègue et ses réflexes qui l'avait empoigné par les épaules avant de le remettre sur pied.

Snape fut sonné et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et lorsque les étoiles arrêtèrent de tourner devant ses yeux vitreux, il voulut se remettre à courir, mais la fatigue mêlée au choc récent le fit tituber et il manqua de nouveau de s'étaler de tout son long.

" Doucement, mademoiselle, ne vous précipitez pas, vous devriez vous assoir un petit moment, déclara la voix tonitruante du garde-chasse. Vous devez être un peu sonnée, mais il faut dire que le choc était rudement brutal !

\- Lâchez-moi Hagrid, marmonna d'une voix rauque le professeur, je dois mettre la main sur ces chipies. "

Il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise du géant, mais c'était peine perdue ; ce dernier était bien plus fort que lui, et il n'eut aucun mal à le faire se rassoir sur le sol froid du couloir. Severus blêmit en apercevant à ses côtés quelques gouttes de sang.

" C'est marrant que vous connaissiez mon prénom, ma petite dame ! Je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir de vous avoir déjà rencontrée.

\- Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, souffla Snape en grimaçant.

\- C'est dingue, vous me rappelez étrangement quelqu'un, un de mes collègues, le professeur Snape, vous le connaissez ? Vous lui ressemblez tellement, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que vous fassiez partie de sa famille. Vous êtes une sœur, ou une cousine peut-être ? "

Severus soupira, puis se résigna à répondre à son collègue, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier continuerait à le harceler de questions s'il ne lui fournissait pas de réponses.

" Je _suis_ le professeur Snape, Hagrid, dit Severus en levant vers lui un regard inexpressif.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, voyons, cela ne peut pas être possible, le professeur Snape est un homme, répondit le géant en ricanant.

\- Certes, mais je suis victime d'une potion des jumelles.

\- Vous plaisantez ? demanda Hagrid en affichant une mine perplexe.

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, peut-être ? rétorqua le maître des cachots d'une voix d'où suintait un mépris non-dissimulé alors qu'il haussait un sourcil.

\- Ben ça alors..."

Hagrid observait minutieusement son corps de ses yeux exorbités, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Snape. Ce dernier se releva doucement et, une fois assuré qu'il n'aurait pas de nouveau de vertiges, il épousseta sa chemise noire et sa jupe.

" Mais comment... questionna Hagrid qui ne parvenait à croire ce qui se passait.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce sont les jumelles qui m'ont fait cela, siffla la voix du potionniste.

\- Et c'est donc pour cela que vous les poursuiviez ?

\- Oui, dit le professeur d'une voix froide. "

Le garde-chasse resta pensif quelques secondes, observant le professeur appuyer sa tête contre un vitrail, fermant ses yeux sombres alors qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle.

" De toute façon, maintenant, vous n'avez plus aucune chance de les rattraper.

\- La faute a qui, hein ? murmura Snape en serrant les dents.

\- Vous devriez en profiter pour vous reposer un peu, vous m'avez l'air très fatigué... Je comprends à quel point c'est épuisant de courir, surtout à une telle vitesse, vos petites sont exceptionnellement rapides ! À votre âge, ce n'est pas recommandé de faire un tel ef...

\- Je suis en pleine forme, et ce ne sont certainement pas deux chipies de ce genre qui auront raison de moi, le coupa méchamment Severus, indigné d'une telle remarque.

 _Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, tout de même ! Cet imbécile ose prétendre qu'à 46 ans, je ne suis plus apte à courir derrière mes filles pour rattraper les pots cassés... J'aimerai bien l'y voir, moi_.

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! bafouilla Hagrid, prenant conscience qu'il avait vexé le maître des potions aux vues de son regard noir et intimidant. "

Severus souffla dédaigneusement, lui adressant à peine un regard, et un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes pendant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Hagrid, avant que ce dernier ne reprenne la parole.

" Severus, j'allais voir Draco sous la demande de Minerva pour examiner son état, vous savez, comme j'en connais un rayon niveau créatures du monde magique, s'exclama non sans une certaine once de fierté perçant dans sa voix le garde-chasse. Du coup, je me demandais, peut-être voudriez-vous m'accompagner ? "

Severus considéra sa proposition quelques instants. Il devait retrouver au plus vite ses jumelles pour obtenir l'antidote de la potion qu'il avait bue. Cependant, Merlin seul savait où elles avaient pu aller, et il lui faudrait du temps pour mettre la main sur ses filles. De plus, il devait bien admettre qu'il était assez curieux au sujet de l'état de son filleul. Personne n'avait voulu lui dire en quoi il avait été transformé, et Severus avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Finalement, il accorda à Hagrid un hochement de tête et, sans plus de cérémonie, les deux hommes se dirigèrent, à la surprise de Severus, vers la salle de bain des Préfets.

 _Qu'avez-vous encore fait, les filles ? Vous allez tous nous menez à notre perte, si vous continuez sur cette lancée_.

* * *

Severus pénétra à la suite du garde-chasse dans la salle de bain des Préfets, et il remarqua aussitôt les trois têtes blondes qui barbotaient dans l'eau. Enfin, Khan semblait s'amuser à éclabousser ses parents, poussant des exclamions amusées, tandis que ses parents s'observaient du coin de l'œil, l'électricité dans l'air rendant leur silence encore plus pesant.

" Bonjour tout le monde ! entonna la voix joyeuse d'Hagrid. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus en apercevant le fils du professeur de DCFM lui faire un geste de la main.

\- Bonjour Hagrid ! Comment vas-tu ? lui répondit gaiement la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui, oubliant totalement son époux et le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait.

\- Tout va bien, Luna, merci. Et vous alors, comment vous portez-vous ? Le petit a l'air particulièrement content d'être dans l'eau ! "

Severus, se tenant en retraite dans l'encadrement de la porte, observait l'amie d'Hermione et Hagrid discuter avec entrain, lorsqu'il capta le regard de son filleul. Ce dernier semblait le supplier du regard de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit au bout d'une poignée de secondes.

Lentement, il se pencha pour s'asseoir au bord de l'immense baignoire, prenant soin de se tenir à une distance respectable de son autre filleul pour ne pas être éclaboussé.

" Alors c'est toi qui es tombé sur la potion de changement de sexe ? entama Draco en faisant couler son regard sur le nouveau corps de son parrain. Franchement, même si je te plains, j'aurai préféré écoper de celle-ci plutôt que celle que j'ai reçu.

\- Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? demanda Severus de manière nonchalante.

\- T'en connais beaucoup, toi, des personnes aux allures de croque-mort dont le regard acéré et glacial pétrifierait un basilic lui-même ? railla Draco en lui lançant un sourire en coin. "

Snape, pour seule réponse, lui envoya une œillade meurtrière, et Draco émit un léger ricanement. Si ce gosse ingrat n'était pas le fils de son meilleur ami...

" Dans tous les cas, cette touche de féminité te va relativement bien. Tes traits sont plus doux, dit Malfoy junior en riant.

\- Merlin, vous vous êtes tous concertés pour me sortir le même discours ridicule, grogna le potionniste en se souvenant des paroles de Minerva. Mis à part cela, poursuivit-il après un court silence, quand daigneras-tu enfin à me dire ce que toi et ta petite famille faite dans la salle de bain des Préfets ? "

Aussitôt les mots furent prononcés que le visage de Draco perdit tout éclat de malice, et la lueur de colère qui passa dans ses yeux inquiéta Severus.

" J'espère que tu as conscience que tes filles sont de vraies petites teignes. Même si je les adore, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le regard réprobateur de son parrain, elles sont vraiment pas possibles. Sérieusement, même moi j'étais plus sage pendant mon enfance, et Merlin sait à quel point je pouvais être turbulent.

\- Je le sais, Draco, soupira le père de famille. Je me demande bien d'où elles tiennent cette imagination débordante.

\- Ben faut dire qu'entre des parents particulièrement inventifs lorsqu'il s'agit de donner une bonne leçon aux fauteurs de trouble et les Weasley qui passent leur temps à leurs côtés, elles ont eut une sacrée éducation.

\- Quelle potion t'ont-elles donnée ? questionna Severus en ignorant superbement la remarque de son filleul.

\- Potion de métamorphose en triton, grimaça Draco en relevant légèrement sa queue aux écailles sombres pour que son parrain puisse l'apercevoir. "

A la vue des écailles gluantes, Severus déglutit en plissant ses lèvres. Il devait bien avouer que même si se retrouver transformé en femme était une épreuve assez humiliante, il préférait cela à être métamorphosé en une de ces créatures marines.

" Par Circé, murmura le potionniste.

\- Ouais, un vrai bordel, souffla le professeur. Le pire, je crois bien, c'est que Luna a l'air de s'amuser de la situation, continua Draco en baissant d'un ton pour que seul son parrain l'entende. Elle ne se soucie absolument pas du fait que j'ai perdu mes jambes !

\- C'est pour cela que vous vous regardiez en chien de faïence lorsque nous sommes entrés, devina le maître des cachots.

\- Oui. Je l'aime énormément, mais ce qu'elle peut être exaspérante parfois !

\- Je te comprends. Des fois, avec Hermione, j'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux. Elle est la Gryffondor la plus fière et têtue qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

\- Faut dire que vous vous êtes bien trouvés, à ce niveau-là. "

Severus laissa un sourire discret fleurir sur ses lèvres, ne pouvant qu'approuver les dires de son collègue. Même si leur vie de couple n'était pas toujours facile, étant tous deux de fortes têtes incapables d'admettre leurs torts, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Tout à coup, la petite voix de Khan résonna dans la pièce, entrecoupée par les rires de ce dernier.

" Parrain ! Parrain ! "

Il était évident que le petit le réclamait, et il était extrêmement surpris que le bambin l'ait reconnu sous sa nouvelle apparence. Il s'approcha alors de son second filleul et tendit une main que le petit s'empressa d'attraper, serrant son index entre ses petits doigts potelés tout en partant dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

" Comment fait-il pour me reconnaître ? chuchota le maître des potions, perplexe.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne se fie pas à votre apparence, mais à votre aura, Severus, déclara calmement Luna en lui envoyant un doux sourire.

\- Probablement, répondit distraitement le professeur en observant attentivement le bambin passer son doigt fin sur ses joues rebondies légèrement roses et son petit nez rond.

\- Parrain ! scanda Khan en gazouillant.

\- Mais comment... enfin je veux dire... s'étonna Hagrid, un brin gêné par la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser. Pourquoi êtes-vous son parrain, Severus ? Pas que vous ne soyez point digne de confiance, hein, s'exclama-t-il en captant le regard tranchant du professeur, c'est juste que... ben, vous êtes déjà le parrain de Draco, alors...

\- Il était tout simplement hors de question que le parrain de mon fils soit Potter ou, pire encore, Longdubat, rétorqua le professeur en affichant une moue dégoûtée. Il a besoin d'une personne de confiance qui saura le guider parfaitement, et l'aidera à faire les bons choix dans la vie. Pas d'un idiot qui ne le poussera qu'à désobéir et faire des conneries.

\- Draco, tu es un peu dur, là, le réprimanda gentiment Luna en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Severus était donc tout choisi pour devenir le parrain de Khan, poursuivit le jeune homme en ignorant sa femme. Même si je conçois que c'est un peu étrange d'avoir choisi mon propre parrain comme parrain de mon fils, je m'en fiche totalement. C'était le meilleur des choix.

\- Euh, oui, certainement... Vu sous cet angle... bégaya Hagrid. "

Les adultes présents dans la salle se turent quelques secondes, tous leurs regards fixés vers le jeune héritier Malfoy qui, ne se souciant guère de l'attention qui lui était portée, continuait à jouer avec la main de son parrain et émettait de temps à autres des petits cris.

Puis Hagrid s'approcha de Malfoy père, et il lui demanda de plus amples explications sur son état, la manière dont il s'était transformé, et comment il se sentait en ce moment.

Sans surprise, Severus apprit que son filleul avait ingurgité la potion à ses dépens, puis avait commencé à se sentir nauséeux pour ensuite s'évanouir sous la douleur intense et lancinante qui avait parcouru ses jambes. Il s'était réveillé dans cette baignoire, où Minerva, aidée de Luna, l'avait transporté, et depuis il essayait de s'habituer à cette sensation étrange d'avoir une queue couverte d'écailles à la place des jambes.

" Bon, Draco, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'ai repéré aucune anormalité qui aurait pu s'avérer plus ou moins dangereuse, déclara le garde-chasse après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles il avait examiné attentivement le corps du professeur.

\- Fabuleux, grogna Draco sur un ton d'où l'on percevait facilement l'ironie.

\- Il va malheureusement falloir que tu attendes de recevoir l'antidote pour retrouver ta forme normale, ajouta Hagrid avec un regard désolé. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est éventuellement de te rendre dans le Lac Noir, tu y seras plus libre de tes mouvements.

\- Le Lac Noir ?! s'étrangla Draco en se redressant vivement. Mais c'est truffé de bestioles louches, là-bas !

\- Justement, tu auras la chance de faire la connaissance de plusieurs espèces très intéressantes à observer ! Et je te promets qu'elles ne te feront aucun mal -si tu es gentil avec elles, cela va de soi.

\- Oh oui, tu pourras même jouer avec le Calmar géant, comme tu en as de la chance ! s'amusa Luna en joignant ses mains sur sa poitrine, prenant cet éternel air rêveur qui lui était bien connu.

\- Quelle aubaine, effectivement, siffla Draco. "

Severus, quant à lui, se contentait d'observer la scène d'un air désabusé, partagé entre l'inquiétude de savoir son filleul passer plusieurs heures dans le Lac Noir, qui regorgeait d'animaux pouvant s'avérer très dangereux, et l'amusement de voir la femme de Draco s'extasier devant cette idée.

 _Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle pour approcher le Calmar géant de son plein gré et jouer avec lui_.

Snape vit dans le regard de du fils de son meilleur ami qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose que lui, mais il remarqua également que son regard s'était adoucit, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Draco aimait tellement sa femme, et plutôt que de s'inquiéter de ses excentricités, il préférait les apprécier, car elles faisaient partie de Luna. Et Draco Malfoy aimait Luna telle qu'elle était, insouciante, douce, et un peu bizarre sur les bords.

Alors que le professeur de DCFM et Hagrid parlaient de la manière qu'ils utiliseraient pour le transporter dans le Lac Noir -le jeune blond, malgré ses réticences, avait accepté pour faire plaisir à son épouse-, Severus s'approcha de la marraine de Lua et lui posa quelques questions sur ses jumelles.

" Je suppose que vous étiez au courant de tout cela, Luna, dit-il, son masque d'indifférence contrastant avec la lueur fatiguée dans ses yeux et le ton résigné qu'il employait.

\- Effectivement. Lua et Cassy m'ont fait part de leur plan lorsque nous étions aux cuisines.

\- Leur plan ? tiqua le maître des potions, se tournant vers la femme de son filleul dont l'attention était accaparée par les gazouillements de son fils.

\- Oh, elles ne vous ont pas encore mis au courant ? questionna-t-elle de sa voix douce et détachée.

\- De toute évidence.

\- Elles m'ont informée qu'elles souhaitaient faire une sorte de... comment avaient-elle appelées cela, déjà ? Ah oui. Un cache-cache. Une chasse au trésor. Une sorte de mélange entre ces deux activités.

\- Pour le cache-cache, je peux comprendre, mais une _chasse aux trésors_ ? Severus était assez sceptique et ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait gagner au terme de ce "jeu".

\- Si vous réussissez à toutes les attraper, et à différencier vos vraies filles de leurs clones, elles vous donneront les antidotes. _Tous_ les antidotes, souligna Luna.

\- Elles ne s'attendent tout de même pas à ce que je joue à ce jeu ridicule ? s'agaça le professeur en fronçant ses sourcils. Il ne s'étonna même pas d'apprendre que ses filles avaient pris une potion elles aussi. Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec ces chipies.

\- Il faut croire que si, sourit Luna. Enfin bon, je pense que si vous parvenez à attraper celle qui possède les antidotes avant les autres, vous pourrez vous arrêter là. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'elles sont pleines de ressources, et ne risquent pas de se faire avoir si facilement, répliqua Luna d'un air songeur.

\- Malheureusement, vous avez raison, se résigna Snape en soupirant théâtralement. "

Luna lui accorda un sourire compatissant avant de sortir de la baignoire, son fils dans les bras. Ce dernier protesta avec véhémence lorsque sa mère tenta de l'éloigner de son parrain.

Voyant qu'au bout de cinq minutes de cris ininterrompus, son fils ne semblait toujours pas enclin à abandonner le père des jumelles, Luna se tourna vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix navrée.

" Dites, Severus, je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment et que vous avez pleins de choses à faire, mais vous pourriez aller promener Khan dans le château le temps qu'il se calme ? S'il continue à pleurer, je crois bien que Dray va craquer. Se pauvres nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve, depuis ce matin.

\- Bien sûr. Passez-le-moi. "

Une fois complètement sec, Khan passa des bras de sa mère à ceux de son parrain, et il arrêta instantanément de s'époumoner, riant désormais en agitant ses petits bras. Severus soupira en souriant légèrement. Ce petit était un Malfoy pur et dur, aucun doute. Il était certes calme et adorable les trois-quarts du temps, mais lorsqu'il décidait qu'il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait à coup sûr. Un vrai petit manipulateur avec une gueule d'ange à laquelle on ne pouvait rien refuser. Snape songea qu'il ressemblait énormément à ses propres filles, de ce côté-là.

Il salua Hagrid et le couple Malfoy, promettant à un Draco désespéré qu'il reviendrait prochainement avec la potion libératrice, ce qui lui valut un soupir de soulagement dramatique et un éclat de rire cristallin venant de Luna, puis il sortit de la salle de bain des Préfets, le bambin calé sur sa hanche et sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine.

" Bon, Khan, nous avons une mission, déclara le potionniste sous le regard brillant d'un mélange de détermination et de curiosité de son filleul. Tu vas m'aider à retrouver les petits diablotins qui me servent de filles. "

Le petit, pour ne rien changer, poussa une exclamation joyeuse, et Severus prit une grande inspiration avant de s'élancer d'une démarche assurée dans les couloirs du château.

* * *

Est-ce que Sev parviendra un jour à maîtriser les jumelles ? Excellente question. C'est qu'on ne peut être sûrs de rien avec de telles chipies, haha.

Je vous dis à très vite pour la fin (cette fois c'est promis, je ne recouperai plus cette journée) de ce samedi mouvementé, et en attendant, reviews please !

 _ **~ Ava- Rosaa ~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~ Hello ~**_

Ce samedi très mouvementé pour Sev (et Draco, n'oublions pas le pauvre jeune homme) se poursuit lentement mais sûrement. Je sais bien que je vous avais promis de ne pas recouper à nouveau le chapitre mais, j'avais peur qu'un texte de plus de 10 000 mots (environ 15 000 si ce n'est plus, c'est pour dire...) vous rebute et vous ennuie, donc je l'ai à nouveau séparé... Mea culpa. Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise, j'aime broder dans mes textes, et il est trop tard pour me refaire !

Merci pour le soutien, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Rien n'est plus motivant que les reviews des lecteurs/lectrices, alors ne vous gênez pas !

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Week-end mouvementé**_

 _(septième partie)_

 _ **Samedi 23 Avril 2006 - Après-midi**_

Un courant d'air froid traversa les sombres cachots, arrachant un frisson glacé aux deux jeunes filles qui déambulaient dans le vaste dédale de couloirs, à l'affût du moindre bruit. La faible lueur des torches accrochées aux murs éclairait à peine leur chemin, bien que cela ne les empêchait pas d'avancer d'un pas décidé dans les boyaux du château, connaissant par cœur l'endroit.

Leurs pas claquaient précipitamment sur le sol de pierre, et le bruit retentissait lugubrement dans les cachots. Bien que les petites tentaient de maîtriser leurs respirations, inspirant le plus calmement possible en dépit de leur souffle erratique, le silence profond qui régnait ici leur donnait l'impression que le son de leurs cœurs battant la chamade résonnait fortement entre les murs. Le sang tambourinait dans leur tête, battement sourd et désagréable qui vrillait leurs tempes. Les prémices d'un affreux mal de tête pointaient sournoisement, et elles se dépêchèrent de parcourir les derniers mètres les menant au laboratoire du professeur Snape.

Une fois devant la lourde porte en bois foncé, le clone de Lua poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, heureuse d'être finalement arrivée. Cassandra, elle, s'appuya sur le mur suintant d'humidité quelques minutes et ferma ses yeux onyx fatigués, s'octroyant quelques minutes de répit après leur course folle à travers Poudlard.

Les filles, après s'être séparées de Lua et de la fausse Cassandra, avaient entreprit leur descente vers les cachots froids de Poudlard dans le but de se faufiler dans la réserve de leur père et emprunter ce dont elles avaient besoin. Cependant, en arrivant au niveau du premier étage, elles avaient entendu des pas précipités suivis d'exclamations étouffées. Elles avaient échangé un regard où se mélangeaient malice et curiosité, puis s'étaient dirigées à pas de loup vers la source du bruit.

Elles furent étonnées de voir leur père et un de ses collègues l'un en face de l'autre, s'observant mutuellement avec une surprise non feinte. Au début, la fausse Lua avait insisté pour repartir, craignant de se faire attraper par l'homme, mais la ferme détermination de Cassandra à rester pour contempler le spectacle avait brisé ses dernières résistances. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient alors tapies dans un coin avaient tendu l'oreille pour déceler la conversation qui se déroulait a quelques pas.

Cassy n'avait pu retenir un gloussement en voyant son père dans les habits de sa mère. Elle n'était pas du tout déçue du résultat de la potion, et avait songé qu'elle devrait faire part de ses observations à tonton George pour qu'il comprît que sa nouvelle invention était parfaitement au point.

La réplique de Lua, elle, s'était sentie partagée entre l'envie de rire et de pleurer en découvrant la nouvelle apparence de son père. Ayant écopé du même caractère que l'originale, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à la vue du regard empli de fureur de Severus. Elle se rendait compte, à présent, que les jumelles étaient peut-être allées un peu trop loin, et elle avait imaginé avec crainte la réaction du professeur s'il venait à les attraper.

Et le cauchemar du clone s'était réalisé à peine quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Severus avait planté son regard brillant de colère dans celui des filles. Une course folle avait suivi, au plus grand dam du trio. Mais les petites, contrairement à leur père, s'étaient tout de même bien amusées.

Désormais, elles se trouvaient dans les cachots froids du château, pantelantes, devant une pièce qu'elles connaissaient bien. Après avoir repris leur souffle, elles se tournèrent lentement vers la porte massive, et la fausse Lua se décala pour laisser place à Cassandra.

La fille du maître des potions inspira profondément avant de délicatement poser sa main sur les fines arabesques gravées dans la porte, puis ferma ses yeux couleur obsidienne. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles le silence oppressant régna, les filles patientant anxieusement sans oser faire le moindre bruit.

Puis, lentement, une petite lumière bleuâtre enveloppa la main de Cassandra, diffusant une douce chaleur dans sa paume. Elle s'estompa au bout de quelques instants alors qu'un cliquetis significatif résonna à leurs oreilles, la porte s'entrebâillant légèrement en un grincement sinistre.

Les fillettes échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable avant de se faufiler dans le sombre laboratoire du professeur menant à sa réserve personnelle.

Le clone scruta la pièce avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de stupéfaction, bien que cet endroit lui était familier. Cassandra, quant à elle, se dirigea directement vers la porte du fond et tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès.

" Viens m'aider au lieu de rêvasser ! bougonna Cassandra à l'adresse de la copie conforme de sa sœur. "

La petite rougit légèrement, brutalement tirée de sa contemplation, puis trottina jusqu'à Cassandra. Ensemble, elles posèrent leurs petites mains sur la lourde porte et commencèrent à pousser en même temps.

Après plusieurs essais, elles parvinrent enfin à entrer dans la réserve, et sans perdre une minute de plus, s'approchèrent de la grande échelle trônant dans un coin de la pièce.

Cassandra empoigna le bas de l'objet et le traîna jusqu'à la première étagère, mais en se tournant pour le positionner correctement, elle manqua d'assommer sa pauvre compagne qui émit un hoquet de stupeur étranglé en se baissant prestement. Alertée par le cri de la fillette, Cassandra se déplaça une nouvelle fois, et le bout de l'échelle cogna cette fois-ci une étagère remplie de bocaux en tous genres contenant des ingrédients plus ou moins suspects, qui vacillèrent dangereusement. Les fillettes se jetèrent un regard affolé, puis Lua plongea soudainement sur le côté, manquant de se faire ensevelir sous les bocaux qui tombèrent de l'étagère, se fracassant en un bruit sourd sur le sol.

Heureusement pour les petites, ces récipients ne contenaient pas de potions, et mis à part un enchevêtrement d'insectes et de verre brisé, rien de bien grave n'était à déplorer.

Cassandra blêmit à la vue de tous les ingrédients de son père éparpillés par terre, et elle entendait d'ores et déjà résonner à ses oreilles la douce symphonie de réprimandes cinglantes et furieuses que lui adresserait le professeur en découvrant ce beau gâchis.

La fausse Lua s'approcha des éclats de verre qui brillaient de manière lugubre sous la faible lumière blanchâtre éclairant la pièce avant d'être interrompue dans ses gestes par Cassy.

" Ne touche surtout pas ça ! s'exclama précipitamment la fille du maître des potions. Tu pourrais te couper, ou pire...

\- ...toucher ces trucs répugnants, compléta l'autre fillette en affichant une moue dégoûtée. T'as raison, on va laisser ça là. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de placer l'échelle sur l'étagère. _Et fait attention,_ termina la petite en lançant un regard appuyé à Cassandra, alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à faire basculer une nouvelle rangée de bocaux. "

Cassy se contenta de grogner pour seule réponse, et ce fut avec toutes les précautions du monde qu'elle retourna l'objet entre ses petites mains.

Une fois l'échelle calée contre l'étagère, Cassandra grimpa sur la première marche, s'accrochant fermement aux manches, et entama sa montée, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour examiner les fioles étiquetées. Le clone observait attentivement ses faits et gestes, retenant sa respiration lorsque Cassandra loupait une marche, manquant de plonger tête la première vers les bocaux brisés.

Puis le visage de Cassy s'éclaira d'un sourire triomphant lorsqu'elle s'empara prestement de deux fioles aux teintes curieuses.

" Tiens, attrape ça ! s'écria-t-elle à l'égard de sa compagne sans même lui jeter un regard, avant de balancer les deux fioles par-dessus son épaule. "

La fillette se rua vers les fioles, manquant de trébucher et de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, mais parvint malgré tout à les réceptionner du bout des doigts. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de se tourner, furieuse, vers la fille du sombre professeur.

" Mais t'es complètement folle, ma parole ! siffla-t-elle sèchement en lui lançant une œillade meurtrière. Elles auraient pu tomber au sol !

\- Certes, mais tu les as rattrapées, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit nonchalamment Cassy en reprenant son ascension, un léger sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres.

\- Préviens-moi, la prochaine fois, claqua la voix de l'autre petite.

\- Oui, oui, se contenta de dire Cassandra, indifférente à la colère du clone de sa jumelle. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redescendit finalement de son perchoir, et posa précautionneusement ses pieds sur le sol. Elle jeta un regard suffisant à l'autre petite, cette dernière tenant fermement entre ses bras cinq fioles emplies de liquides étranges. Elle en prit trois, puis s'adressa à la réplique de sa sœur d'une voix enjouée.

" Maintenant que nous avons fait notre stock, je pense que nous pouvons commencer à jouer !

\- Je ne crois pas que ces potions soient indispensables, Cassandra, soupira la petite. Tu devrais les reposer, au lieu de chercher à énerver davantage papa. Peut-être sera-t-il plus clément s'il voit que tu as changé d'avis.

\- Bah, tu sais, répliqua Cassy en un haussement d'épaules ennuyé, dans tous les cas, je vais me faire passer un savon mémorable. Alors maintenant, je ne vais certainement pas abandonner mon projet après tout ce que nous avons accompli, ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un vague geste de la main les bocaux fracassés contre le sol de pierre. Je n'en suis plus à une bêtise près.

\- Soit. Allons-nous-en d'ici, dans ce cas. Il pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. "

Cassandra acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis elle s'élança d'une démarche déterminée vers la sortie du laboratoire, se dirigeant vers la cachette où se trouvaient son propre clone et sa jumelle.

* * *

Severus marchait rapidement à travers les couloirs du château, ses yeux plissés examinant avec attention les moindres recoins dans l'espoir de voir apparaître une chevelure noire ébouriffée ou bien des yeux malicieux. Ses traits affichaient une moue sévère tandis que ses yeux demeuraient impénétrables. Il se tenait droit, fier, et l'aura terrifiante qui émanait de lui apeurait les plus jeunes élèves qu'il croisait.

Cependant, une ombre venait atténuer, à son plus grand dam, le respect et la terreur qu'inspirait le sombre et cruel professeur. Il s'agissait du bambin blond qui se trouvait calé sur sa hanche, ses petits doigts perdus dans la chevelure noire qu'il se faisait un plaisir d'emmêler, et qui poussait des cris joyeux ainsi que des gazouillements incompréhensibles dès qu'il apercevait un tableau ou une armure.

Severus était désespéré. Les aiguilles allaient bientôt pointer seize heures, et toujours aucune trace des jumelles en vue. D'un côté, il était tenté de les laisser se fatiguer toutes seules, à gambader dans l'immense château, et rentrer tranquillement au manoir attendre qu'elles se présentent enfin à la maison, lassées de leur soi-disant jeu.

Cependant, bien que l'idée fusse très plaisante, le père ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner ses petites à Poudlard. Même si elles connaissaient l'endroit presque aussi bien que lui-même -les Weasley s'étaient _si gentiment_ proposés pour leur faire découvrir les multiples passages secrets regorgeant en ce lieu-, il s'imaginait déjà le pire s'il venait à les laisser. Et si Peeves décidait de jeter son dévolu sur ses chéries ? Et si une nouvelle bagarre éclatait entre les élèves et que, malgré elles, Cassy et Lua se trouvaient embrigadées dans le combat ? Merlin, ce château représentait un danger à lui tout seul, avec ses escaliers mouvants et ses cadavres soigneusement rangés au placard !

" _Non. Hors de question qu'elles se baladent dans le château lorsque je ne suis pas là. Avec leur don inné pour se fourrer dans des situations plus absurdes et dangereuses les unes que les autres, je risquerais de ne jamais les revoir vivantes. "_

Le potionniste frissonna légèrement à la pensée qui venait de s'imposer sournoisement dans son esprit.

Une nouvelle vague de détermination déferlant en lui, balayant sauvagement ses doutes et sa précédente résignation pathétique -il était le grand et terrible Severus Snape, tout de même, ce n'était pas son genre de baisser les bras ! -, le professeur se sentit revigoré, et était désormais déterminé à retrouver ses deux petits anges le plus tôt possible pour les ramener à la maison. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à les coincer avant qu'elles ne commettent de catastrophe monumentale.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le professeur n'entendit pas plus qu'il ne vit Sibylle Trelawney se diriger à grandes enjambées dans sa direction, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens pour attirer son attention, faisant tinter par la même occasion ses bijoux entre eux.

Soudain, le maître des potions sentit deux grandes mains osseuses se poser brusquement sur ses épaules, le tirant de sa rêverie, et son premier réflexe fut de se dégager férocement de la poigne de l'audacieuse personne ayant osé l'apostropher de la sorte. Il dégaina sa baguette et se tourna légèrement pour protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait son filleul. Son regard détailla alors celle qui se trouvait devant lui, et il soupira fortement en abaissant sa baguette.

" Par Morgane, Sibylle, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Je savais d'ores et déjà que vous étiez complètement folle, mais pas au point de me sauter dessus en plein milieu d'un couloir, alors que j'ai un enfant dans les bras, siffla Snape en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Mademoiselle, enfin, plutôt devrais-je dire _Severus,_ calme-toi. Ce n'est pas la peine de te montrer si désagréable, où sont donc passées tes manières ? s'indigna la professeure en le scrutant derrière ses énormes lunettes.

\- Je suppose que je peux remercier votre troisième œil pour vous avoir dévoilé la vérité qui se cache derrière cette nouvelle apparence, grommela Severus avec une ironie évidente perçant dans sa voix.

\- Je peux constater que tu me connais bien, Severus, minauda-t-elle en affichant un sourire empli de sous-entendus qui arracha une grimace de dégoût au père de famille. "

Avec le temps, il supportait de moins en moins les avances et propositions indécentes de sa collègue, qui au lieu de se calmer suite à son mariage avec Hermione, s'était au contraire évertuée à rechercher davantage encore sa compagnie. Elle passait ses journées à déblatérer des imbécilités, arguant que son troisième œil avait prédit un avenir radieux en sa compagnie, et qu'il devait absolument abandonner sa femme sous peine d'une fin douloureuse et précoce.

Tout à fait absurde. Absolument délirant. Incroyablement _pathétique_.

" Disons qu'au bout de tant d'années à supporter vos excentricités absurdes, je commence à m'y habituer, marmonna le professeur.

\- Qu'as-tu dit, Severus ?

\- Laissez tomber, dit Severus en accentuant sur le vouvoiement qu'il employait à son égard, essayant de lui faire comprendre à renfort d'un coup d'œil agacé qu'il ne supportait pas sa familiarité. "

Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, il la contourna et se remit en marche, mais alors qu'il pensait avoir réussi à se débarrasser de cette agaçante vieille chouette, il entendit le bruit de ses talons claquer contre le sol, et il poussa un soupir fataliste.

" _Merlin que cette femme est enquiquinante "_ , pensait Severus en tentant d'ignorer au mieux ses jérémiades.

" Severus, attendez-moi, je vous en prie ! suppliait la professeure de Divination en lui courant après.

\- Sibylle, je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai un _léger_ problème au niveau de mon physique, qu'il me faut régler au plus vite. En conclusion, _foutez-moi la paix_ , siffla sèchement Severus.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, mon cher, j'ai une information de la plus grande importance à vous communiquer ! s'entêta la femme.

\- Soit. C'est fort aimable d'avoir pensé à moi pour vous confier au sujet de vos soi-disantes visions, mais voyez-vous, je n'en ai rien à faire de vous, et encore moins de ces imbécilités qui vous passent par la tête, trancha le professeur. "

Il savait qu'il était cruel. Mais par Merlin, ce que cette femme pouvait être énervante quand elle s'y mettait. Il n'avait pas le temps de l'écouter lui annoncer une mort certaine, ou celle d'un quelconque étudiant de Poudlard, qui surviendrait dans les prochains jours. Il avait des responsabilités, lui, et devait mettre la main sur ses jumelles.

" J'ai vu qu'un événement terriblement embarrassant aura lieu aujourd'hui, Severus, poursuivit avec fougue la voyante, et vous subirez une terrible humiliation !

\- Tout ceci s'est _déjà_ produit, lui répondit le professeur en faisant référence à son changement de sexe.

\- Non, mon cher ami, je puis vous assurer que ce qui va arriver sera bien pire ! s'écria Trelawney à travers le château, attirant les regards curieux des élèves. Et tout ceci, c'est à cause des deux monstres aux cheveux noirs rôdant autour de vous ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, qu'elles ne vous apporteraient que des prob...

\- Je vous _interdit_ de traiter mes filles de _monstres_ , la coupa Severus en l'observant avec une lueur haineuse au fond des yeux, articulant lentement chaque syllabe. Mes jumelles ne sont peut-être pas toujours faciles à vivre, mais contrairement à _vous_ , elles ne sont pas des folles à lier débitant un flot exorbitant de conneries à la minute. Vous êtes complètement timbrée, vieille chouette, et je vous jure que si jamais je vous surprends à approcher mes enfants ou ma femme, ou bien si vous osez dire à nouveau du mal d'elles en ma présence, vous regretterez amèrement vos paroles stupides et complètement insensées. "

Sibylle regardait son collègue en retenant sa respiration. Il s'était rapproché d'elle durant sa tirade, et son visage déformé par la colère se trouvait à présent à seulement quelques petits centimètres du sien. Elle déglutit difficilement, effrayée par le ton que le potionniste avait employé et les ondes terrifiantes qui émanaient de lui à cet instant.

Une tension palpable emplissait l'air, mais malgré tout, Khan gardait son inconditionnelle joie de vivre, et il commençait désormais à tripoter les foulards bariolés de la vieille dame.

Le petit releva doucement la tête pour observer son environnement, lorsqu'il aperçut au loin le visage malicieux de la petite Cassandra. Reconnaissant la jeune fille, il poussa de petits cris, tout euphorique qu'il était, en tirant sur les cheveux de son parrain pour attirer son attention.

" Cassy ! Cassy ! Parrain, Cassy ! répétait-il inlassablement en tapant dans ses petites mains. "

Severus détourna ses yeux de Sibylle -pour le plus grand soulagement de celle-ci- et ses pupilles onyx rencontrèrent immédiatement celles obsidiennes de sa fille.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, il planta sa collègue au beau milieu du couloir, et s'élança à la poursuite de Cassandra. Sibylle resta interdite quelques instants, perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle entendit au plus profond d'elle-même qu'une voix lointaine lui intimait de rejoindre l'élu de son cœur. Sans hésiter, elle le poursuivit, tentant de calquer son rythme sur celui, rapide, de Snape.

Cette fois-ci, Severus avait bien l'attention de ne pas laisser sa fille lui filer entre les doigts. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de son apparence et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour redevenir un homme. Une nouvelle course poursuite débuta donc dans le château, le professeur trottinant derrière sa fille en prenant soin de ne pas trop secouer son filleul qui riait aux éclats, heureux qu'il se passât enfin quelque chose d'excitant cette après-midi. Sibylle Trelawney, quant à elle, fermait la marche, courant derrière le trio en respirant de manière anarchique.

Contrairement à ce que Severus pensait, il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à coincer sa fille. Cette dernière avait, à un moment donné, emprunté un escalier mouvant qui s'était déplacé à peine eût-elle posé un pied sur la première marche, empêchant par conséquent son père de la suivre. Il avait grogné face au regard triomphant que Cassandra avait posé sur lui, mais il s'était néanmoins bien vite reprit en découvrant sur la droite un nouvel escalier. Severus avait alors rapidement grimpé la volée de marches en pierres, se rapprochant inexorablement du palier où se trouvait la petite.

En voyant son père se rapprocher d'elle, la fausse Cassandra -car malheureusement pour Severus, il ne s'agissait pas de sa véritable fille- s'était élancée dans un long corridor pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, contrairement au potionniste, c'était qu'au bout de cet immense vouloir se trouvait un cul-de-sac.

Un rictus triomphant étira les lèvres du père lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'enfin, il allait pouvoir récupérer une des jumelles et obtenir des explications.

Il emprunta le même chemin que la fillette qui, de son côté, s'était mise à pester et chercher frénétiquement une échappatoire lorsqu'elle avait découvert que le bout du couloir était barré. Cependant, outre quelques tableaux qui semblaient profondément endormis, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le corridor, aucune issue de secours.

Elle se tourna brusquement pour essayer de faire demi-tour, mais tomba nez-à-nez avec la silhouette féminine de son père la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle déglutit difficilement en se reculant avant que son dos ne se cogne contre un tableau. Son occupant grogna, mécontent d'être réveillé en plein milieu de sa sieste, mais ses protestions moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il rencontra le regard polaire du maître des cachots. Il ferma subitement ses yeux, simulant un sommeil profond, alors que la pauvre petite se trouvait désormais coincée entre le mur et son terrifiant paternel.

" Cassandra, ma puce, te voilà enfin, entonna doucereusement la voix froide et tranchante de Snape. Cela fait des heures que je te cherche.

\- A-ah bon ? Je ne savais pas, bégaya la fille en se collant davantage contre le tableau -qui ne put retenir un gémissement de protestation- tandis que son père faisait un pas vers elle.

\- Pourquoi m'évitez-vous, Lua et toi ?

\- On ne t'évite absolument pas, papa, c'est juste qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de se croiser depuis le déjeuner, voilà tout, affirma d'une voix tremblotante la fille du professeur.

\- Cassandra, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit, pas plus tard qu'hier, qu'il ne faut pas mentir ? siffla Severus en plissant ses yeux. "

La petite garda le silence, se contentant de baisser sa tête, son regard soudain hypnotisé par ses chaussures noires.

" Regarde-moi Cassandra. "

La voix du professeur venait de claquer, froide, et la petite ne put qu'obéir devant le ton n'admettant aucune désobéissance de son père.

" J'espère que vous êtes fières de vous, commença Severus. Vous avez dû bien rire, en me voyant arpenter les couloirs dans les habits de votre mère, arborant cette apparence, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu sais, papa on voulait juste s'amuser un peu..., tenta de se défendre Cassandra avant d'être interrompue par son père.

\- N'avez-vous donc rien trouvé de mieux pour vous divertir que d'utiliser les produits des Weasley que, soit-dit en passant, je vous avais strictement _interdit_ de consommer ? Passer votre journée tranquille au château en compagnie des Malfoy ne vous suffisait pas, vous ressentiez le besoin impérieux d'humilier votre père devant tout Poudlard ?

\- Mais non, on ne voulait pas t'hum...

\- Silence, trancha Severus avec un regard froid. N'essaye pas de te justifier, jeune fille, car cela risque seulement d'attiser ma colère. Et maintenant, tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille et me dire _immédiatement_ où se trouve ta sœur pour que je vous donne la punition que vous méritez. "

Ne sachant quoi répondre à la tirade de Snape, l fausse Cassy essaya de l'attendrir en plantant son regard larmoyant dans celui de son père, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Même s'il ne supportait pas devoir employer ce ton avec ses filles, il était en ce moment-même bien trop remonté pour lui pardonner.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la réprimander pour ses actes, il entendit la voix traînante de sa collègue retentir derrière lui, et il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré au possible. Il perçut le bruit insupportable de ses talons claquer rapidement sur le sol, indiquant qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, et il souffla un bon coup en sentant d'ores et déjà une migraine faire son apparition.

" Severus, voyons, tu aurais pu m'attendre ! s'indigna la professeure de Divination.

\- A dire vrai, j'avais en moi l'infime espoir d'être _enfin_ parvenu à me débarrasser de vous, répliqua le professeur en lui lançant un regard méprisant. Malheureusement pour moi, cette utopie ne se réalisera probablement jamais. Je n'ai jamais vue femme plus collante et enquiquinante que vous. "

La professeure, indignée par le discours de son collègue, prit la mouche et répliqua vertement, entraînant une dispute entre elle et Snape.

La fausse Cassandra souffla discrètement, heureuse de ne plus être l'objet de l'attention de son père le temps de quelques minutes, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas aux remontrances.

Elle remarqua que Khan la fixait intensément, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres, et agitait doucement ses petits bras dans sa direction. Elle commença à faire des grimaces pour l'amuser, ce qui fonctionna puisqu'elle récolta immédiatement un éclat de rire joyeux. S'enhardissant, elle avança lentement une main dans sa direction pour le chatouiller, profitant de l'inattention de son père. Le bambin rit de plus belle, gesticulant entre les bras de Severus qui, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait, se contenta de raffermir sa prise autour du bébé.

Cassandra s'amusait à voir le petit pousser des exclamations de joie qui réveillèrent la plupart des occupants des tableaux accrochés aux murs. Ces derniers étaient agacés, mais n'osaient exprimer leur mécontentement avec trop de verve, craignant que la colère du potionniste ne fut dirigée vers eux.

Puis, soudainement, la situation dérapa, si vite que personne ne put rien faire pour empêcher la catastrophe.

Khan, sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, poussa brusquement Cassandra en arrière -cette dernière fut par ailleurs étonnée de la force que le petit possédait- et trébucha contre la toile se trouvant dans son dos. Mais au lieu de se cogner contre la surface du tableau, elle se sentit aspirée à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Elle tenta de se débattre, de se raccrocher à un objet quelconque, mais rien n'y faisait, elle tombait inévitablement vers l'arrière.

Alerté par les cris de sa fille, Severus stoppa sa querelle avec sa collègue, et sa gorge devint tout à coup sèche alors que ses yeux contemplaient avec horreur le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Sibylle se tourna vers le point que regardait l'homme, et elle poussa une exclamation en observant ce qui se déroulait devant elle.

Les personnes occupant les tableaux restèrent silencieuses un moment, pétrifiées par ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis leurs voix s'élevèrent toutes en même temps, générant un énorme raffut tandis que leurs cris résonnaient dans les couloirs du château. Certains d'entre eux se hâtaient d'aller conter l'événement à leurs voisins avides de ragots, d'autres observait la scène avec un mélange de peur et de curiosité malsaine.

Le seul qui restait calme était le jeune Khan, qui tapait dans ses mains en rejetant sa tête en arrière alors qu'un énième fou-rire s'emparait de lui. Severus tourna lentement la tête vers son filleul, dont une petite lueur blanche couvrait vaguement le bout des doigts, puis il scruta à nouveau sa fille ébahie. La lumière se fit dans son esprit alors qu'il murmurait doucement pour lui-même " _Par Merlin, Khan, qu'est-ce que tu as fait..."._

Severus approcha sa main légèrement tremblante du tableau et posa ses doigts sur la peinture, à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait sa fille.

La réplique de Cassandra se trouvait présentement enfermée dans un tableau de Poudlard sans aucun moyen pour en sortir.

Elle lança un regard perplexe au petit garçon, qui lui rendit une œillade amusée. Elle se détourna de l'héritier Malfoy pour observer son père. Ce dernier avait blêmi et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux une lueur de panique. Il mit Khan dans les bras de sa collègue, lui murmurant un vague " _Rendez-vous utile, pour une fois "_ et il sortit sa baguette avant de la pointer devant le tableau, sous le regard affolé du vieil homme se trouvant à ses côtés.

" _Finite,_ dit Snape en exécutant un mouvement du poignet."

Rien ne se produisit.

" _Finite_ , répéta-t-il cette fois-ci avec plus de conviction. "

La réplique de Cassandra tenta d'avancer son bras en direction de son père, mais une sorte de barrière invisible l'empêcha de s'approcher de lui. Elle frappa de toute ses forces contre cette limite, mais cette dernière demeura intacte, et le clone récolta simplement un grognement indigné de son compagnon.

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour observer de plus près son nouvel environnement. A quelques pas, assis dans un fauteuil en velours élimé, un sorcier avec une moustache parfaitement taillée la scrutait avec effarement, à la fois subjugué et apeuré par l'humaine qui venait de traverser le tableau pour le rejoindre. A ses côtés se tenait une petite table, sur laquelle étaient posé un livre poussiéreux à la reliure ancienne et une petite lampe. Et derrière, encastrée dans un mur, se trouvait une large porte en bois sombre.

Une idée saugrenue germa dans l'esprit de la fillette. C'était risqué, bien sûr, car elle était désormais en territoire inconnu, et ne savait pas où cette porte la mènerait. Néanmoins, elle se dit que s'il y avait une chance, un infime espoir d'échapper à la colère de Severus Snape, elle devait s'en saisir. Il risquait de s'énerver davantage en la voyant s'enfuir, mais de toute manière, elle -enfin, la véritable Cassandra- allait être punie, alors à quoi bon rester dans cette vieille pièce sombre en compagnie d'un homme austère, si elle avait la possibilité de découvrir un nouveau monde ?

Severus vit un sourire malicieux fleurir sur les lèvres de Cassandra, tandis qu'elle fixait un coin du tableau. Avant même que la petite ne se tournât dans sa direction pour lui lancer un regard moqueur, il sut que la petite chipie avait décider de faire des siennes et de ne pas l'écouter.

Et ses doutes se justifièrent quand il la vit s'élancer vers la droite, courant à toute allure et disparaître. Pendant un court instant, il crut avec effroi qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, son visage taquin réapparut dans le tableau voisin, arrachant un cri de surprise aux femmes qui l'occupaient.

 _" Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à pourchasser un tableau, tout de même ?_ " songea le professeur avec incrédulité.

Mais il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence qu'il allait devoir le faire, lorsqu'il vit Cassandra bondir vers la prochaine toile.

Sortant de sa léthargie, il s'élança à sa poursuite, ordonnant sèchement à Sibylle de le suivre, laquelle s'exécuta sans broncher.

La fillette sautait de tableau en tableau, surprenant les sorciers et sorcières qui s'y trouvaient, renversant sur son passage vases qui se brisaient, chaises qui se retournaient, ou fruits qui roulaient par terre.

" _Attrapez cette fille_! s'époumonait le maître des potions a l'attention des tableaux. Par Merlin, _arrêtez_ - _la_ ! "

Certaines personnes avaient bien tenté de suivre ses directives, mais la fillette leur filait toujours entre les doigts en riant aux éclats. Quant aux autres, ils étaient soit trop choqués pour esquisser le moindre geste, soit trop en colère de s'être fait réveiller si brutalement pour obéir aux ordres de l'homme.

Cassandra s'amusait énormément. C'était si drôle de surgir à l'improviste dans un tableau, surprenant ses habitants qui stoppaient alors toute activité pour l'observer avec ahurissement ou essayer de l'arrêter. Elle bondissait avec souplesse entre les toiles, balançant des " _Bonjour_ _Madame_ , _bonjour_ _Monsieur_ ! " à tout va. Lorsqu'elle entendait le bruit sourd d'un objet se fracassant contre le sol, elle s'excusait rapidement pour la gêne occasionnée avant de sortir à la hâte, ignorant les exclamations indignées qui fusaient de toutes parts.

Alors qu'elle arrivait près des escaliers -et par conséquent, des centaines de tableaux accrochés aux murs-, la petite se souvint des potions que la véritable Cassandra lui avait données, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. " _Je peux compter sur toi pour en faire bon usage_ ", avait-elle dit en affichant une mine conspiratrice. Oh oui, elle allait les utiliser de la meilleure des manières.

Fouillant dans la poche de sa robe tout en avançant à l'aveuglette, elle en sortit deux petites fioles soigneusement étiquetées comme étant un " _Élixir_ _d'euphorie_ " et une " _potion_ _aveuglante_ ". Elle sourit largement en débouchant les fioles, puis elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et essaya de canaliser son énergie magique dans ces fioles. Les bruits lui parvenaient comme des sons lointains et étouffés, et elle se faisait violence pour les ignorer et porter toute son attention vers les fioles.

" _Allez, s'il vous plaît, faites que ça marche !_ " priait-elle, répétant cette litanie dans sa tête tout en parcourant les différents tableaux.

Tout à coup, elle lança violemment les fioles vers la limite du tableau, et son vœu se réalisa lorsqu'une lueur blanche les entoura tandis qu'elles passaient à travers la barrière invisible. Un sourire triomphant illumina son visage, et elle reprit sa course effrénée sans jeter un regard en arrière. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit, avant de sauter dans un tableau se situant un étage plus bas, fut le cri que poussa son père ainsi qu'un bruit sourd.

Severus, de son côté, gisait sur le sol, sonné et ébahi. Il y avait quelques secondes à peine, il courrait à la poursuite de Cassandra lorsqu'il l'avait vue balancer par-dessus son épaule deux petites fioles qu'il identifia immédiatement. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que les récipients sortent du tableau pour venir s'écraser contre sol, les liquides giclant de toutes parts.

Il courrait si vite qu'il ne put éviter les deux flaques de liquides, et l'inévitable se produisit alors : Severus Snape glissa et s'étala en plein dans la marre créée par les potions, roulant par terre tandis qu'une douleur aiguë lui vrilla l'épaule. Il grimaça légèrement avant de voir son idiote de collègue suivre le même chemin que lui et tomber tête la première dans la mixture suspecte.

Même s'il ne supportait pas Trelawney, il eut un petit, minuscule, infime élan de compassion pour la professeure. Il ne l'appréciait pas et il avait eu terriblement envie, quelques minutes auparavant, de lui lancer un sort bien senti. Malgré tout, en constatant que, lors de sa chute, la vieille chouette avait soulevé son filleul pour le protéger d'une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol rugueux, il ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant.

Se relevant difficilement, il jeta un coup d'œil aux tableaux, mais se rendit compte rapidement que Cassy s'était une fois de plus volatilisée. Il soupira lourdement, son agacement montant crescendo, puis se tourna vers sa collègue qui avait désormais posé Khan sur le sol. Le petit avait les mains recouvertes du mélange de potions, il rapprochait dangereusement ses doigts de sa petite bouche.

Snape se rua vers lui et lui attrapa les mains, l'empêchant d'avaler la mixture douteuse. Le bambin se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire.

Il sortit sa baguette et marmonna un vague _Recurvite_ pour enlever le liquide gluant qui les recouvrait son filleul et lui-même. Après avoir calé le petit dans ses bras, il leva son regard vers Sibylle et constata que cette dernière, bien qu'elle eût bu les potions, ne semblait pas touchée par ces dernières, ce qui était assez étrange.

Une fois sur ses jambes, la vieille femme resta interdite un moment, observant Severus sans vraiment le voir, ce qui inquiéta tout de même légèrement le maître des potions. Les yeux de sa collègue semblaient dépourvus de tous sentiments, ils ne fixaient aucun point précis.

Tout à coup, Trelawney partit dans un rire tonitruant, se pliant en deux tout en se tenant les côtes, incapable de se contrôler. Tous les regards se rivèrent sur la jeune femme qui riait à gorge déployée et s'avançait sans regarder où elle mettait les pieds, ce qui entraînait des collisions inévitables avec les murs et tableaux. Mais à chaque fois que son visage rougi se cognait contre un nouvel obstacle, elle repartait dans un rire hystérique, indifférente à la douleur.

" _Bon, il semblerait que les potions aient finalement fait effet "_ , constata le potinniste en affichant une expression neutre.

Minerva McGonagall déboula au bout du couloir, essoufflée, et observa le tableau qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle grimaça en voyant sa collègue foncer droit dans une statue, et eut un instant peur que la masse métallique ne s'effondre sur elle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'hausser ses sourcils sous la surprise en contemplant Sibylle rire de plus belle.

Elle avisa Severus et, d'un seul regard, celui-ci comprit sa question et lui répondit machinalement.

" Élixir d'euphorie couplé à une potion aveuglante. "

Minerva le scruta de ses yeux exorbités, s'attendant à ce que son collègue démentît ses dires, mais en comprenant qu'il était parfaitement sérieux, ses traits s'affaissèrent et elle jeta un regard empli de pitié à la professeure de Divination.

" Comment... ? demanda la directrice de Gryffondor sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase, coupée par un nouvel éclat de rire de Trelawney.

\- Cassandra a balancé les fioles depuis un tableau, qui se sont écrasées par terre et nous ont entraînés dans une chute inévitable, répondit laconiquement le maître des potions.

\- Depuis un _tableau_ ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, Severus ?

\- Nous ne savons pas comment une telle catastrophe a pu se produire, répliqua Snape en pinçant l'arête de son nez aquilin, mais Khan a envoyé ma fille à l'intérieur d'un tableau et depuis, aucun moyen de la faire sortir. Et bien évidemment, la petite chipie en a profité pour s'enfuir. "

Le bambin Malfoy poussa une exclamation amusée comme pour confirmer les dires de son parrain.

" Par Morgane, chuchota la vieille femme atterrée par tout ce qu'il se passait depuis le début de la journée. "

À son plus grand désarroi, les problèmes s'entassaient les uns au-dessus des autres sans aucune perspective de solution en vue.

Réfléchissant rapidement, elle se dirigea vers le père de famille et lui ôta le jeune Malfoy des bras tout en s'adressant à lui d'une voix douce mais ferme.

" Va retrouver tes filles pour mettre fin à ce carnage, Severus. Je m'occupe du petit et de Sibylle. "

Le professeur acquiesça lentement en soupirant discrètement avant de s'élancer à grandes enjambées vers le prochain tournant, ne prêtant même pas attention au fait que sa collègue venait de le tutoyer.

Alors que Minerva s'avançait vers sa collègue pour tenter de la maîtriser -ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire aux vues de son état actuelle-, elle entendit une voix grondante l'interpeller. Levant de yeux interrogateurs vers la montagne de tableaux qui piaillaient dans tous les sens, elle aperçut au loin un sorcier dans la force de l'âge lui faire signe de se rapprocher.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, elle prit quelques secondes pour détailler le portrait. L'homme était plutôt grand, avait une stature imposante, et possédait une moustache bien taillée. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en velours bordeaux, il lança un regard indéchiffrable à la vieille dame avant de prendre la parole.

" A ce que j'ai entendu dire, professeure, commença-t-il d'une voix lente, des jumelles auraient décidé de jouer un petit tour aux personnes du château et de distribuer quelques potions aux effets divers et variés.

\- Effectivement, répondit McGonagall, légèrement méfiante.

\- Comme vous vous en doutez, Poudlard a d'excellentes oreilles qui traînent à chaque détour de couloir, et j'ai appris de source sûre que les petites filles auraient ingurgité une potion qui leur permettrait d'avoir une réplique conforme de leur personne à disposition.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? coupa sèchement Minerva en perdant patience.

\- Il se trouve que lorsque la dénommée Cassandra s'est incrustée chez moi, j'ai eu tout le loisir de l'observer et je pense avoir découvert un détail qui vous permettrait de différencier les filles du maître des potions de leurs clones, énonça le vieux sorcier de but en blanc. "

Minerva l'écouta avec attention et lorsqu'elle comprit que d'après les dires de l'occupant de la toile, la petite que poursuivait Severus n'était pas sa véritable fille, elle attrapa prestement le bras de sa collègue et la traina derrière elle, lançant un vague " _Merci_ " au portrait, puis elle emprunta le même chemin que Snape.

* * *

Severus retrouva assez vite le tableau dans lequel Cassandra avait élu résidence. Il s'était contenté de suivre les bavardages indignés des sorciers et sorcières sur son chemin, outrés de s'être fait importunés de la sorte par une " _petite insolente qui n'a aucune manière "._ S'il n'était pas pressé par le temps, Snape se serait fait un plaisir de rabattre leur clapet à ces mégères prétentieuses qui spéculaient sur sa fille.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que Cassandra n'était pas seule, mais en compagnie de sa jumelle. Les deux petites semblaient plongées dans une conversation apparemment explosive, puisqu'elles parlaient avec fougue en mimant de grands gestes.

Concentrées comme elles l'étaient dans leur conversation, elles ne virent pas immédiatement leur père se rapprocher à pas de loup. Severus jubilait, il allait enfin pouvoir mettre fin à toute cette mascarade retrouver sa véritable apparence. Il ne supportait plus ce courant d'air frais qui se glissait insidieusement entre ses jambes lorsqu'il commençait à courir, ni les regards aguicheurs des étudiants mâles.

Mais alors que l'ancien espion s'apprêtait à franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparait de ses filles dans la plus grande discrétion, une voix stridente s'éleva parmi les portraits enchâssés dans leur cadre doré.

" Professeur Snape ! s'écria la voix perçante. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir faire sortir votre fille de notre monde ! Elle fait un véritable carnage partout où elle passe ! "

À peine les paroles furent prononcées que les visages de jumelles se tournèrent simultanément vers leur père, une lueur d'affolement au fond des yeux. Elles prirent leurs jambes à leur coup, Cassandra semblant néanmoins bien moins pressée que sa sœur -il fallait dire qu'elle possédait une certaine protection, tant que son père ne trouvait pas de moyen pour la sortir d'ici.

Severus poussa un juron. " _Niveau discrétion, c'est raté_ ", pensa-t-il amèrement.

" Peut-être que si vous aviez appris à la fermer et garder vos remarques inintéressantes pour vous-mêmes, le problème aurait été réglé depuis longtemps, idiote, siffla le professeur "

Ignorant les exclamations étouffées de la sorcière, Severus s'élança à la poursuite des jumelles.

 _" Je me demande tout de même comment font-ils pour me reconnaître, songeait-il tout en courant. S'ils n'ont eu aucun mal à deviner qui se cache derrière ce masque, les élèves aussi risquent de s'en apercevoir à un moment donné, et je pourrai alors dire adieu à toute crédibilité_. "

Il secoua lentement sa tête pour chasser cette idée qui paraissait devenir de moins en moins incongrue et inimaginable au fil des heures. Puis il se concentra de nouveau sur son objectif et chercha les fillettes des yeux.

Il venait d'arriver devant les escaliers mouvants. Un dilemme s'imposait à lui. Soit il bifurquait vers la droite pour tenter de rattraper Cassy, et devait à ce moment-là se reposer sur l'adresse des occupants des toiles pour l'immobiliser, soit il se contentait de poursuivre sa deuxième fille, plus accessible que l'autre.

Le potionniste ne tergiversa pas bien longtemps. Il s'élança vers les escaliers, là où se trouvait Lua, et cria par-dessus son épaule un " _Attrapez cette chipie !_ " à l'encontre des peintures.

Il sauta sur l'escalier sur lequel se trouvait Lua, et il eut à peine le temps de s'accrocher à la rambarde qu'il se mit en mouvement, manquant de faire tomber le père et la fille à la renverse.

Severus se rapprocha tant bien que mal de la petite, mais cette dernière gravissait inlassablement la volée de marches qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle fut cependant bientôt arrivée au bout de l'escalier, et ce dernier ne semblait pas pressé de rejoindre le palier.

La fillette se retourna et ses yeux noirs accrochèrent ceux, furieux et fatigués de son géniteur. Il s'approchait dangereusement, et Lua ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas subir les remontrances de son père, surtout vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à repousser l'inévitable, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil derrière son épaule, et remarqua que l'escalier était presque arrivé à destination. Mais le temps qu'il s'immobilise et qu'elle bondisse sur le sol stable, son père l'aurait déjà rattrapée. Alors elle rassembla son courage, priant Merlin et toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait pour que tout se passe bien, et elle s'élança vers les dernières marches.

" _Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne va quand même pas sauter, si_ ? ", s'inquiéta le jeune père en blêmissant à vue d'œil.

Et son cauchemar se produisit. Lua sauta dans le vide, n'accordant aucun regard à la hauteur vertigineuse qui s'étendait sous elle, le tout sous les exclamations horrifiées des spectateurs impuissants de la scène.

Severus frôla la crise cardiaque. Son cœur loupa un battement avant de faire une violente embardée et d'adopter une cadence frénétique. Il hurla le prénom de sa fille en la voyant tendre désespérément les bras pour s'accrocher à quelque chose et ne pas aller s'écraser contre le sol, plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

Minerva McGonagall, qui venait de débouler avec Trelawney et le petit Khan, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hoquet terrifié, abasourdie par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la petite fille, d'habitude si calme et froussarde, aurait pu un jour commettre un acte si courageux -ou bien complètement fou et insensé, tout dépendait du point de vue.

Les exclamations des tableaux voisins alertèrent la fausse Cassandra qui s'arrêta un instant pour observer ce qu'il se passait derrière la barrière de la toile, et son cœur s'affola lorsqu'elle vit Lua -la _vraie_ fillette, pas un simple clone- se jeter tête la première dans le vide. " _Par_ _Circé, cette gamine est complètement folle_ " songea la réplique de Cassy en manquant de s'évanouir.

Lua avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti. Elle entendit à peine les hurlements paniqués de son père, ni les cris scandalisés des peintures. Son regard fixait intensément le sol de pierres qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, légèrement en contrebas, et elle ne cessait de se répéter mentalement " _Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver, je_ _ **dois**_ _y arriver... "._

Son cœur battait à une folle allure, le sang pulsait sauvagement contre ses tempes, et ses jambes semblaient être devenues du coton.

Puis son corps s'écrasa lourdement contre le sol dur, et tout devint noir autour d'elle quelques instants. Doucement, ses sens refirent surface, et elle vit distinctement son père s'accrocher à la rambarde de l'escalier -qui, par ailleurs, avait eu la bonne idée de modifier sa trajectoire pendant son saut-, l'affolement envahissant ses traits et prêt à se jeter dans le vide à sa suite pour tenter de la récupérer. Un mal de tête horrible vrillait son crâne e l'arrière de sa tête, là où elle s'était cognée, lui faisait mal. Mais aucune goutte de sang ne coula sur sa nuque, ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

Severus expira bruyamment lorsqu'il vit son ange ouvrir doucement les yeux et se remettre précautionneusement debout. Il avait bien cru que cette fois-ci, malgré la chance insolente qui planait au-dessus de la tête des jumelles, cela ne suffirait pas pour sauver Lua. Mais il semblerait que la petite était en parfaite santé, puisqu'au bout d'une ou deux minutes, elle s'avança à pas hésitants vers le prochain couloir et sa démarche devint rapidement plus assurée. Il la perdit de vue peu de temps après.

" Cette gamine ne perd pas le Nord, sa chute phénoménale n'a pas l'air de l'avoir bouleversée plus que de raison, ricana un sorcier qui se trouvait à droite du sombre professeur. "

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de l'homme.

Puis il entendit une voix douce mais ferme s'adresser à lui depuis l'étage du dessus. Il releva la tête, ses longs cheveux corbeaux venant effleurer le bas de son dos, et observa la sorcière de ses yeux impénétrables.

" Professeur Snape, nous avons réussi à attraper votre fille, dit calmement la jeune femme en désignant la fausse Cassandra qui se débattait dans les bras de deux hommes imposants et à l'air passablement énervé. "

Severus se rua vers l'escalier le plus proche qui, à son plus grand soulagement, resta immobile le temps de sa traversée, et il se planta devant sa fille qui marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles.

" Tu dépasses les bornes, jeune fille, claqua froidement la voix du maître des potions. Tu peux d'ores et déjà te considérer privée de toute sortie quelconque pour les trois prochains mois.

\- Je m'en fiche, de toute façon ! s'emporta la petite sous le regard ébahi des occupants du tableau.

- _Je te demande pardon_? tonna la voix de Snape alors qu'il serrait convulsivement ses mains, son courroux augmentant fiévreusement au fil des secondes sous l'attitude impertinente et ô combien agaçante de sa fille. "

Severus Snape fulminait. A cette heure-ci, sa fille aurait bien pu le supplier, implorer son pardon et pleurer à chaudes larmes pour le faire céder, rien ne serait parvenu à adoucir la fureur qui coulait dans ses veines.

La plupart du temps, ses filles étaient de véritables petits anges très aimables et déployant des efforts de politesse remarquables, attirant les regards étonnés et brillants d'envie des autres adultes qui auraient adoré avoir des enfants si bien élevés. Hermione et lui-même avaient fait un excellent travail concernant l'éducation de leurs jumelles, et leur entourage ne tarissait pas d'éloges à leur sujet.

Malgré tout, il arrivait que, parfois, les jumelles eurent besoin de se rebeller contre l'autorité paternelle, pour le simple plaisir de voir leur géniteur enrager. Généralement, leur père ne leur en tenait pas vraiment rigueur, puisque les filles conservaient une attitude respectueuse envers lui.

Mais cette fois-ci, le ton qu'avait utilisé Cassandra et qu'il ne l'avait jamais surprise à employer -du moins, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui- acheva le peu de patience qu'il lui restait. Snape était las, épuisé, et les sensations fortes qu'il venait d'éprouver en observant, impuissant, sa fille se jeter de son plein gré dans le vide rendaient son humeur massacrante. Il était hors de question que sa fille lui manquât de respect ainsi. Surtout pas après ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire subir au cours de ces dernières heures.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique cinglante d'une voix tranchante qui l'aurait à coup sûr terrorisée lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix ferme et empreinte de résignation de Minerva.

" Severus, cela ne servirait à rien de vous énerver contre cette jeune fille.

\- Minerva, je ne pense pas vous avoir un jour demandé votre avis en ce qui concerne la manière dont je dois me comporter avec mes filles, claqua la voix rauque du potionniste. Je vous prierai donc de me laisser régler cette histoire sans vous en mêler.

\- Ne gaspillez pas vos forces en invectivant cette petite, Severus, dit calmement la professeure en ignorant son ton méprisant et son regard meurtrier.

\- Elle n'est pas votre fille.

\- Vous êtes tout aussi folle que cette vieille chouette, siffla le père de famille en désignant une Sibylle riant aux éclats sans aucune raison.

\- J'ai eu vent d'un détail non négligeable qui nous permettra de différencier les jumelles de leurs clones. Et je suis en mesure de vous affirmer que la fillette devant nous n'est pas Cassandra.

\- Foutaises, murmura Snape d'une voix d'où perçait une pointe de doute.

\- Messieurs, veuillez relever la chevelure de cette jeune fille, je vous prie, demanda la sorcière à l'égard des deux hommes retenant fermement la petite chipie. "

Ils firent ce que la directrice de Gryffondor leur avait intimé, et malgré les protestations véhémentes de la fillette, ils parvinrent à dégager sa nuque et ils la retournèrent. Tout le monde put voir le délicat tatouage en forme de W qui ornait sa nuque, et Severus soupira, hébété et désespéré, devant cette preuve plus qu'évidente que cette personne n'était en aucun cas sa petite Cassandra. Ne parviendra-t-il donc jamais à attraper ses filles ?

Minerva lança un regard désolé à son collègue, et lui dit de le suivre jusque chez le directeur pour aller discuter plus tranquillement. Elle ordonna également à l'élégante sorcière du tableau, restée jusque-là en retrait, d'amener la petite dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle hocha la tête respectueusement et empoigna le bras de la fausse Cassandra pour se diriger vers le fond du tableau.

" Essayez de voir le bon côté des choses, Severus, l'apostropha doucement Minerva, son cœur se serrant à la vue de son collègue dépité. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, et elle devait bien avouer que cela l'inquiétait un peu. Vous avez déjà réussi à en attraper une sur les quatre. Peut-être que la prochaine sera celle qui possède sur elle les antidotes aux potions. "

Snape ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard désabusé.

" Vous avez raison, lui répondit-il après un court silence. Plus que trois à retrouver dans cet immense château regorgeant de passages secrets. Fabuleux, ironisa-t-il d'une voix amère. "

" _La_ _véritable question n'est pas de savoir si je parviendrai à mettre la main sur les jumelles,_ " pensait sombrement le professeur sans toutefois faire part de ses inquiétudes à sa collègue, " _mais plutôt de savoir si je survivrai à cette journée. "_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour clore cette journée et mettre fin au supplice de notre pauvre Severus et en attendant, reviews please !

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**~ Bonjour ! ~**_

Cette fois-ci, c'est promis, voici la fin du samedi de ce week-end mouvementé ! Ce fut probablement l'une des pires journées que Severus ait vécues, mais elle touche à sa fin, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Merci pour votre soutien continuel, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

P.S. : le prochain chapitre sera définitivement le dernier, vous pourrez découvrir sa réaction face aux péripéties de sa famille lorsque Hermione rentrera de sa conférence !

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

 _ **Week-end mouvementé**_

 _(huitième partie)_

 _ **Samedi 23 Avril 2006 - Après-midi**_

L'entrevue dans le bureau du directeur ne fut pas de tout repos. À peine le groupe composé de Snape, la professeure de Métamorphose, le petit Malfoy et cette folle de Trelawney avait-il posé un pied dans la pièce que leur regard avait été attiré par la jeune femme qui l'occupait. Severus et Minerva s'étaient contentés de grimacer, l'un dégoûté, l'autre dépitée, face au spectacle qu'offrait Dumbledore. Khan et Sibylle avaient ricané quelques instants, bien que le rire de la femme parût davantage hystérique que simplement moqueur.

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, considéré comme l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, se tenait devant un grand miroir et tentait de s'appliquer une généreuse couche de rouge à lèvres cerise sous les regards incrédules des tableaux ornant les murs de la pièce et les cris joyeux de Fumseck.

" _Par Merlin, suis-je donc je seul dans cette fichue école à se soucier des problèmes qui nous touchent et que nous devons impérativement régler ?_ " avait amèrement pensé le professeur Snape en levant les yeux aux ciel, exaspéré par son supérieur.

" Professeur, pourrions-nous vous parler un instant ? s'était simplement exclamée Minerva d'une voix calme, presque résignée, qui démontrait qu'elle était depuis fort longtemps habituée aux excentricités du directeur. "

Le silence lui répondit. Albus vérifia son reflet dans le miroir, souriant de toutes ses dents face à son visage embelli par le maquillage, avant de se tourner vers la professeure de Métamorphose pour lui adresser la parole.

" Bien entendu, Minerva, prenez-donc place ! "

Sur ces paroles, il invita d'un geste ample toutes les personnes présentent à s'asseoir dans un canapé en velours confortable. Il fit apparaître un plateau contenant du thé fumant délicatement parfumé ainsi que quelques gâteaux.

McGonagall s'assit lentement, droite, un air pincé tirant ses traits fatigués. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Snape, lequel s'était emparé de son filleul sous le regard larmoyant de ce dernier, qui s'était derechef calmé une fois dans les bras de son parrain. Sibylle tituba jusqu'à l'assise, essayant tant bien que mal de se fier aux voix de ses collègues pour trouver son chemin, mais rencontra violemment la table basse se situant à quelques centimètres du canapé. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dur du bureau, tête aux pieds des sorciers présents, arrachant un rictus amusé au potionniste et une grimace à la vielle dame.

Albus haussa les sourcils face à l'hilarité de son employée malgré la chute magistrale qu'elle venait de faire, et ce fut d'une voix lente et froide que Severus lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

À la fin de son récit, Dumbledore considéra avec pitié la professeure de Divination qui essayait tant bien que mal de porter sa tasse de thé à sa bouche, renversant les trois-quarts du breuvage brûlant sur sa robe et le sol froid.

" Auriez-vous les remèdes à ces potions dans votre réserve, Severus ? s'enquit le vielle homme en lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Bien évidemment, fit Snape en reniflant dédaigneusement. Mais je n'ai pas que cela à faire d'user de mon précieux temps pour aider cette folle.

\- Severus, le réprimanda McGongall d'une voix d'où le manque de conviction était plus qu'évident.

\- Je dois retrouver mes filles le plus rapidement possible pour mettre fin à toute cette mascarade. Même s'il semblerait que certains s'amusent énormément de la situation, siffla-t-il en lançant un regard noir au directeur qui l'ignora, moi, je souhaiterais recouvrir ma véritable apparence au plus vite.

\- Severus, mon ami, entonna la voix calme et enjouée du directeur, tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser cette pauvre Sibylle dans un tel état ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts pour cette agaçante vieille chouette qui s'évertue à critiquer ma femme et mes filles depuis des années, claqua froidement la voix du maître des potions.

\- Mais...

\- _Non_ ! "

Tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers le fond de la pièce, là d'où venait la voix stridente qui avait déchiré l'air quelques secondes auparavant.

La fausse Cassandra se tenait au milieu d'un tableau, une lueur de panique au fond de ses iris noires, retenue par la poigne étonnamment ferme de la jeune sorcière frêle qui l'accompagnait.

Le regard d'Albus s'illumina à la vue de la petite, et il s'exclama d'une voix pleine de gaité, les yeux brillants de malice.

" Ma petite Cassandra, te voilà enfin ! C'est bien dommage que tu sois coincée dans cette toile, j'aurais bien aimé te faire goûter les nouveaux bonbons au citron que j'ai récemment reçus, je suis persuadé que tu les ador...

\- Albus, ce n'est clairement pas le moment de parler sucreries, le coupa la voix méprisante du professeur. En plus, cette... _personne_ n'est pas ma vraie fille, fit Snape avec une grimace de dégoût. "

Le clone, pour seule réponse, lui lança un regard noir qui rivalisait dangereusement avec celui que le maître des potions jetait à ses élèves en cours, puis lui tira la langue, une moue espiègle au visage.

" Dis-moi, petite, souffla Snape doucereusement. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas me rendre dans ma réserve personnelle ? "

La fillette blêmit, et un silence pesant s'installa quelques secondes, tandis que la jeune fille cherchait désespérément une excuse convaincante.

" Euh, ben... comment dire... il faut que tu dépêches de retrouver les autres, non ? dit la petite, un rire nerveux s'échappant de ses lèvres rosées. "

Snape plissa ses yeux, la scrutant minutieusement, ce qui emplifia le malaise que ressentait la fausse Cassy. Puis une idée traversa son esprit tel un éclair foudroyant, et ses yeux s'ouvrir sous le choc tandis qu'il commençait à trembler sous la colère dévastatrice qui coulait dans ses veines.

" Vous n'avez tout de même pas _osé_? fulmina le père de famille d'une voix d'où suintait une fureur mal contenue.

\- C'était pas mon idée ! se défendit la petite d'une voix suraiguë, apeurée par la mine sombre de Severus en cet instant.

\- Vous avez atteint des sommets, gronda le potionniste en serrant ses poings convulsivement. Vous pouvez être sûres que votre punition sera mémorable. Comptez sur moi pour déployer des efforts d'imagination aussi incroyables que les vôtres afin de vous faire passer l'envie de recommencer toutes ces pitreries à nouveau !

\- Mais Severus, que se passe-t-il, à la fin ? s'énerva McGongall, inquiète face au ton qu'avait utilisé Severus. Tranchant, glacial, terrifiant.

\- Il s'avère que mes insensées de filles se sont introduites dans ma réserve personnelle pour me voler je ne sais quelle potion ! cria Severus en abattant son poing sur la table en face de lui, provoquant les sanglots apeurés du petit Khan. "

Ce dernier fut arraché des bras de son parrain par Minerva, laquelle s'adressa ensuite à son collègue d'une voix sévère.

" N'haussez pas le ton de cette manière, Severus. Vos filles sont peut-être en train de mettre vos nerfs à rude épreuve, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de terrifier votre pauvre filleul. Il n'a rien demandé. "

Severus inspira profondément, tentant de calmer les pulsions meurtrières qui étreignaient son cœur à l'égard de ses chipies de filles, puis posa son regard froid sur la pauvre fillette coincée dans le tableau.

" Qu'avez-vous pris ?

\- P-pas grand ch-chose, bégaya la petite fille en se recroquevillant.

\- Qu'avez-vous pris ? répéta lentement l'homme en articulant consciencieusement chaque syllabe.

\- Quelques potions... un élixir d'euphorie, une portion aveuglante...

\- Ça, je le savais déjà, siffla Severus en jetant un coup d'œil à une Sibylle Trelawney hilare. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Une potion Everklana, une potion d'enflure et... euh... la goutte désola... non, désipo...

\- La goutte désopilante ? suggéra l'homme en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! s'écria avec engouement la fillette avant de vite perdre son sourire naissant en voyant la mine sombre du professeur. "

Severus resta silencieux un moment, son regard insondable posé sur la jeune fille qui gesticulait sur ses pieds, son embarras plus que flagrant.

" Donc pour résumer, vous vous êtes introduites dans mon laboratoire puis dans ma réserve, vous avez subtilisé pas moins de cinq potions, résultats d'un dur labeur et composées d'ingrédients ayant une certaine valeur, dont une potion pouvant s'avérer dangereuse qui rend sa victime complètement _hystérique,_ au bord de la démence, pour vous _divertir_ ?

\- Euh... Cassandra et la fausse Lua ont aussi cassé deux ou trois bocaux, apparemment... enfin, je crois, c'est pas sûr, s'empressa d'ajouter la fausse Cassandra en voyant son père froncer encore plus les sourcils. "

Snape ferma les yeux quelques instants et pinça l'arête de son nez.

" _Par Merlin, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Pourquoi mes filles ont-elles hérité de cette manie de piller ma réserve propre à Hermione ?_ " se demandait le pauvre homme en pensant aux ingrédients que sa femme lui avait volé lors de sa deuxième année pour fabriquer du Polynectar.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence seulement entrecoupées par les gémissements que poussait de temps à autres le bambin, Snape s'éclaircit la gorge et parla d'une voix neutre, calme, qui inquiéta davantage la petite que s'il s'était mis à lui hurler dessus. Là, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait l'homme. Et ce n'était clairement pas un bon signe quand il se renfermait de cette manière.

" Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur vos tendances cleptomanes, bien que je puisse vous assurer qu'en rentrant, je vous ferai définitivement passer l'envie de voler quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ma réserve. "

La fillette déglutit difficilement sous le regard empreint de pitié de Minerva.

" Maintenant, je te prierai de me donner les trois autres fioles _si_ _durement_ gagnées. Et c'est non négociable.

\- Mais...

\- Et n'essaye même pas de me dire que cela t'est impossible car tu te trouves dans cette fichue toile. Tu es bien parvenue à jeter ces fioles lors de la course poursuite de tout à l'heure, tu devrais être en mesure de recommencer, fit remarquer l'homme avec un ricanement effrayant.

\- Non mais en fait, c'est juste que je ne les ai pas, les autres potions, bafouilla timidement la fille. Cassandra ne m'en a donné que deux, et c'est Lua -la _vraie_ Lua- qui a les autres. "

Severus la contempla sans piper mot, avant de se tourner pour poser son regard profond sur le directeur, celui-ci ne prêtant aucune attention à la tension palpable qui envahissait la pièce, trop occupé qu'il était à s'amuser avec le petit Khan.

" Albus, entonna le maître des potions, pourriez-vous essayer de faire sortir cette chipie de ce cadre et gardez un œil sur elle, je vous prie ?

\- Bien évidemment, mon garçon, acquiesça le vieux sorcier.

\- Je m'en vais de ce pas chercher les autres. Et Albus, je vous interdis de donner un de vos fichus bonbons à mon filleul. Je n'ai pas envie de le retrouver mort étouffé ou empoisonné à la fin de la journée. J'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes à régler, termina le potionniste en lançant un regard en biais à la fillette qui baisse instantanément les yeux. "

Dumbledore soupira théâtralement avant d'éloigner la sucrerie de la bouche du petit Khan, lequel se mit tout de suite à pleurnicher, espérant faire céder les adultes grâce à ses yeux larmoyants.

Malheureusement pour lui, Minerva McGonagall s'éloigna vers la porte du bureau, insensible à son caprice, et elle déclara d'une voix neutre qu'elle le ramenait à Draco et Luna pour sa sécurité.

Severus Snape lui emboîta rapidement le pas, indifférent aux éclats de rire tonitruants de la folle Sibylle Trelawney et au regard espiègle du directeur.

" _Vieux fou efféminé. "_ pensa-t-il avec colère.

* * *

Une fois de plus, à son plus grand désespoir, Severus Snape se retrouva à arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard d'une démarche néanmoins bien moins vive et déterminée qu'auparavant. Il était fatigué. Las. Complètement épuisé. Il espérait secrètement que tout ceci ne fut qu'un rêve -ou plutôt un affreux cauchemar- et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller aux côtés de son adorable femme.

Mais malheureusement pour l'homme, son état n'était pas le résultat d'un mauvais songe. Il était indubitablement devenu une femme pour un temps indéterminé, une femme à la poursuite des deux diablotins lui servant de progénitures.

Le maître des cachots soupira pour la énième fois, se maudissant, lui, d'avoir accepté la demande pourtant douteuse des jumelles de venir passer la journée ici alors qu'elles demeuraient d'ores et déjà au château les trois-quarts du temps. Il en voulait à cet imbécile de George Weasley pour avoir allègrement donné ces fichues potions aux jumelles. Il était également en colère contre ces idiots de cornichons lui servant d'étudiants de le regarder avec une lueur de désir au fond des yeux, et un simple -mais ô combien agaçant- sourire aguicheur pour les plus téméraires.

Le moment de paix qui lui était accordé fut par ailleurs interrompu par un de ces cornichons. Un Poufsouffle de septième année, du nom de Kyle McCarthy, un coureur de jupons connu dans tous Poudlard pour la liste incroyablement longue de ses conquêtes qui, malgré tout, continuait à s'allonger, les jeunes filles persuadées qu'elles étaient _la_ _bonne,_ celle qui parviendrait à le changer et le garder à ses côtés.

" _Ces gamines devraient penser à leur avenir plutôt que de se bercer d'illusions "_ pensait Severus, dépité par les élèves et leurs hormones incontrôlables.

Snape entendit distinctement la voix soyeuse et profonde du Poufsouffle l'apostropher, mais il ne ralentit pas la cadence et poursuivit son chemin sans prêter la moindre attention au jeune homme. Il pensait pouvoir le semer, mais Severus Snape avait oublié qu'il était désormais beaucoup plus petit qu'à l'accoutumé, et que ses jambes ne le portaient plus aussi vite. Il fut donc brutalement stoppé par l'élève qui se posta devant lui et lui attrapa le poignet.

" Bonjour, mademoiselle, entama d'une voix douce le jeune homme en adressant son plus beau sourire au professeur, une adorable fossette se creusant dans sa joue droite. "

Severus se dégagea vigoureusement de sa poigne et ne daigna pas lui répondre, se contentant de lui décocher son regard le plus polaire.

McCarthy ne se découragea pas devant l'attitude défensive de la jolie demoiselle qui lui faisait face. Devant son manque de réaction, il en profita pour avancer d'un pas, se rapprochant du professeur Snape, lequel ne put empêcher une grimace de dégoût d'étirer ses traits.

" Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà aperçu une si belle demoiselle à Poudlard, continua Kyle. Je serai heureux de faire votre connaissance. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Dégagez de mon chemin, articula lentement le maître des potions.

\- Voyons, ne soyez pas si fermée à mes approches, réprimanda gentiment le jeune homme en faisant un pas de plus vers son professeur. J'aimerai simplement pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce si joli minois.

\- McCarthy. Bougez. Et vite.

\- Oh, vous me connaissez déjà ? Comme c'est injuste, bouda l'élève, je voudrais connaître votre nom, moi aussi, je suis persuadé qu'il est aussi délicieux que vous... "

Severus lui envoya un regard glacial, mélange de haine profonde et de mépris, ce qui fit hésiter légèrement le jeune homme. Cette attitude lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Il avait la sournoise impression d'avoir déjà rencontré ce regard tranchant. Néanmoins, il ne perdit pas contenance, et un sourire enjôleur vint prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Snape jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, et il aperçut au loin Cassandra accompagnée de la petite Lua. Une flamme anima soudain son regard auparavant terne, comme vidé de toute émotion autre que la haine à l'égard de l'impertinent. Il essaya de se décaler sur la gauche pour dépasser McCarthy, mais ce dernier le plaqua sauvagement contre le mur du couloir. Sa tête frappa durement la pierre, lui arrachant un gémissant qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il le put, et il planta son regard meurtrier dans celui du jeune homme.

Kyle McCarthy afficha un rictus crispé, puis s'adressa à Snape d'une voix dénuée de toute trace de douceur, désormais envolée, mais d'une voix froide, autoritaire, qui n'effraya pas le moins du monde le professeur -il s'agissait de Severus Snape, tout de même !- mais qui l'inquiéta légèrement au sujet de la santé mentale de son élève. Il pensa vaguement aux étudiantes qu'il avait croisées dans les couloirs, en pleurs, maudissant avec ferveur ce "petit con de McCarthy" en gémissant de manière tout à fait ridicule. Même s'il se fichait éperdument des sautes d'humeur de ses élèves, il espérait malgré tout que le jeune McCarthy ne s'était pas montré violent envers elles et ne les avait pas forcées à quoi que ce soit.

" _Il_ _faudra que je mène ma petite enquête, une fois tout ce bazar terminé "_

" Aller, ne soit pas si froide, ma jolie, allons plutôt nous amuser un peu... souffla le jeune homme d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je vous préviens, si vous ne vous ôtez pas de mon chemin dans les dix secondes qui suivent, vous regretterez amèrement de vous être mis en travers de ma route. Je ne me répéterai pas une nouvelle fois, McCarthy. Dégagez, ou je m'assurerai personnellement que vous ne puissiez jamais plus procréer avec les étudiantes qui lorgnent sur votre personne à longueur de journée, menaça Severus en lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, hein ? ricana Kyle en se rapprochant du professeur une nouvelle fois. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient à présent, tant ils étaient proches. "

Severus haussa un sourcil, et il abattit soudainement son genou contre l'entrejambe du garçon. Se dernier se pétrifia, son visage figé en une expression de douleur intense. Il tomba lourdement sur ses genoux, laissant échapper un sifflement haché entre ses dents serrées, tandis que Snape le toisait désormais de toute sa hauteur, un rictus triomphant au coin des lèvres.

La respiration saccadée du jeune homme s'accéléra alors qu'il se recroquevillait au sol en gémissant minablement. Il suait à grosses gouttes sous la vague de douleur lancinante qui tiraillait à coups d'élancements son bas ventre, tel un feu se consumant lentement. Il déglutit en lançant une œillade meurtrière à Snape, et ne récolta qu'un sourire suffisant.

Une colère sourde monta en lui face à cette jeune femme qui osait le traiter de cette manière, comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, un imbécile. Il dégaina brusquement sa baguette et la pointa vers son professeur en murmurant un " _Sale_ _garce !_ " étouffé, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre formule qu'il fut violemment projeté contre un mur au fond du corridor.

Severus avait été plus rapide que le jeune étudiant et lui avait envoyé un " _Experlliarmus_ " bien placé. Cependant, dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder la direction dans laquelle il envoyait l'homme, et il ne comprit que trop tard son erreur quand il vit les jumelles sursauter violemment et plonger vers la droite pour éviter le projectile humain.

La fausse Lua et Cassandra observait avec curiosité la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Leur père s'était fait accoster par un Poufsouffle que Cassy ne connaissait pas. Il les avait aperçues, bien entendu, mais n'avait pas pu faire un seul pas avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur par l'élève. Le clone de Lua avait ressenti une pointe de panique prendre possession d'elle, inquiète face au regard menaçant que le jeune homme avait posé sur Snape. Cassy, quant à elle, s'était énervée du comportement de l'étudiant. Non seulement ce petit impertinent osait s'en prendre à son père, mais en plus, il essayait de lui faire du charme !

" _Bon sang, dès que maman s'en va, tout le monde en profite pour tenter sa chance avec papa ! Non mais oh, ils ont vraiment cru qu'il allait nous abandonner, nous et maman, pour des imbéciles de cornichons comme vous_? " avait amèrement pensé la fillette. Le souvenir de l'aguicheuse qui avait apostrophé son géniteur était encore frais dans son esprit, et elle n'avait pas envie de subir ce spectacle à nouveau.

Tout à coup, les fillettes avaient vu McCarthy se plier en deux, les mains au niveau de son entrejambe, ce qui avait arraché un sourire malsain à Cassy et une grimace de pitié à la fausse Lua.

" Haha, bien joué papa ! avait murmuré à Cassandra d'un ton empli de respect et de fierté. "

Un souvenir confus traversa rapidement sa mémoire, dans lequel son père les encourageait, à Lua et elle-même, à utiliser cette " technique de diversion " si un jour un garçon venait à les embêter, puis elle remarqua que Kyle avait brandi sa baguette vers son paternel.

Mais avant même de comprendre ce qu'il le passait, elle vit le corps du jeune homme entreprenant se diriger à toute vitesse vers elle. Elle agrippa fermement le poignet de sa fausse soeur et fit un bond sur le côté. Elle entendit un bruit sourd suivit d'un craquement d'os sinistre, ainsi que le cri de la fausse Lua mélangé au son aigu du verre qui se brisait sur le sol.

Lorsque la fausse Lua releva la tête, quelque peu sonnée par le plaquage au sol de Cassy, son regard fut attiré par la masse sombre au sol qui baignait dans la potion et les éclats de verre. Un hoquet de stupeur sorti de sa bouche et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle jeta un coup d'œil au mur du couloir. Une immense brèche, due à l'impact violent du jeune McCarthy sur le mur, traversait en diagonal ce dernier, et des petits blocs de pierres tombaient çà et là.

Elle entendit vaguement Cassandra lui intimer de se lever, mais malgré ses efforts, ses jambes ne voulurent pas lui obéirent. Elle était comme figée au sol, et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps prit de tremblements du jeune homme. Son bras était contorsionné en un angle très étrange, et la fillette sentir un affreux frisson glacé courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Cassandra était prise dans un sérieux dilemme. Tandis que son père s'approchait d'elle et sa compagne à grandes enjambées, deux choix s'imposaient à elle. Soit elle tentait de sauver la fausse Lua en la faisant sortir de sa sorte de transe, mais elle prenait alors le risque de se faire attraper en même temps que le clone par son géniteur -qui n'avait par ailleurs pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Sinon, elle pouvait aussi essayer de sauver sa peau et s'enfuir à travers le dédale de couloirs qui peuplait le château. Si elle partait maintenant, elle avait de grandes chances de parvenir à semer Severus.

Sachant qu'elle ne disposait que d'une mince poignée de secondes pour faire son choix, Cassandra ne tergiversa pas bien longtemps. Elle bredouilla un petit " Désolée ! " à la fille, laquelle ne sembla même pas l'entendre tant elle était aspirée dans le spectacle pitoyable qu'offrait le jeune homme, et elle prit ses jambes à son cou.

Severus ne prêta pas vraiment attention à Cassandra qui détalait dans l'espoir de lui échapper. Il la retrouverait plus tard, de toute façon. À ce moment précis, c'était plutôt son autre fille qui l'intéressait. Cette dernière était allongée sur le sol, ses cheveux ébènes tout emmêlés cachant son visage de sa vue.

Snape s'approcha doucement d'elle, afin de ne pas lui faire prendre conscience de sa présence et avorter toute tentative de fuite. Il avança lentement sa main vers celle de sa fille, et lorsqu'il lui agrippa le poignet, il n'obtint qu'un faible glapissement. Lua tourna ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui, et ce qu'elle dit surprit grandement le maître des potions, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse de cette manière.

" T-tu l'as tué, chuchota la fillette d'une voix étranglée et pleine de sanglots mal contenus. Il bouge plus !

\- Mais non, il est juste un peu assommé, ne t'en fais pas, marmonna Severus.

\- Mais si, regarde ! s'écria la petite d'une voix chevrotante en se relevant brusquement, surprenant le professeur qui crut, pendant un court instant, que tout ceci n'était qu'une ruse pour qu'elle détournât son attention et prît la fuite. Il saigne au niveau de la tête, et son bras a une forme bizarre ! "

Severus voulut répliquer, ma sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il posa enfin son regard froid sur le jeune homme.

" _Peut-être y suis-je allé un peu fort..._ " songea-t-il en observant l'étendue des dégâts.

Le jeune homme était étendu à plat ventre sur le sol, son visage recouvert de poussière. Un mince filet de sang coulait effectivement le long de sa tempe, mais Severus constata rapidement que ce n'était rien de bien grave -à son plus grand soulagement d'ailleurs ; il ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer pour tentative d'homicide volontaire sur un élève. Lorsqu'il s'attarda sur le bras gauche de son étudiant, il se dit que l'angle dans lequel il était tourné n'avait effectivement rien de bien naturel, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Peut-être avait-il lancé ce sort avec un peu trop de conviction.

" _Il_ _l'a cherché, aussi, ce jeune insolent._ " se rassura le professeur. " _S'il ne m'avait pas apostrophé de cette manière... je suis son professeur, il me doit un minimum de respect ! "_

Désormais rassuré, Severus porta son regard sur sa fille, et constata que cette dernière, maintenant qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, avait le visage fixement dirigé vers le sol.

Son instinct paternel reprit le dessus quelques instants, et malgré tout ce que lui avait fait subir sa fille au cours des dernières heures, son cœur se serra en la voyant, si dépitée, se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Il avança une main pour ébouriffer gentiment ses cheveux, mais il stoppa son geste avant de la toucher.

" _Et_ _si ce n'était pas elle ? "_

Pris d'un doute, le jeune père déplaça sa main vers la nuque de la petite, qui ne chercha même pas à m'en empêcher, bien trop bouleversée par ce qui venait de se produire, et dégagea doucement ses longs cheveux en les ramenant sur une épaule.

Severus soupira profondément. Un tatouage ornait le cou de la jeune fille, signifiant clairement qu'elle n'était pas sa véritable fille.

Il s'apprêtait à demander à la fillette d'une voix morne et lasse où se trouvait les autres petites, mais la fausse Lua le coupa dans son élan par une remarque qui l'inquiéta légèrement.

" Regarde, s'affola-t-elle, il _gonfle_ ! "

Severus tourna rapidement son regard vers McCarthy et il constata avec effarement qu'en effet, le corps du pauvre garçon avait doublé de volume en à peine quelques minutes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une flaque dans laquelle sa tête baignait, un mélange de sang, de poussière, de verre brisé et, à son plus grand désespoir, d'une potion d'enflure.

Il grimaça sous l'œil terrifié de la petite fille, qui se confondit aussitôt en excuses alors que les lames commençaient à dévaler sur ses joues rebondies.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence seulement brisé par les jérémiades de la petite, Severus lui ordonna d'un ton sec de la suivre, mais la jeune fille resta cloîtrée sur place.

" On ne va tout de même pas l'abandonner à son sort ?! s'étrangla la petite avec une moue indignée."

Le maître des cachots lui lança un regard noir, mais cette fois-ci la fausse Lua ne baissa pas les yeux. Au contraire, elle se redressa de toute sa petite hauteur, une détermination farouche ornant ses traits, et posa sa main libre sur sa hanche dans une attitude qui rappela énormément à Severus celle d'Hermione lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à défendre coûte que coûte ses opinions.

" Ah non ! Que tu veuilles le punir pour son comportement, ça passe, que tu souhaites _me_ punir pour ce que je te fais endurer, je l'accepte, mais il est hors de question de laisser cet élève agonisant et en train de gonfler comme un ballon sur le sol du château ! "

La fausse Lua n'avait pas pris le temps de respirer entre chaque phrase, débitant son discours à une vitesse phénoménale pour ne pas risquer de se faire couper par son père, si bien qu'elle était totalement essoufflée à la fin de sa tirade.

Severus dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser un sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres. Même si cette petite n'était que le résultat d'une potion, son attitude ressemblait tant à celle de sa femme que s'en était troublant.

Il poussa un long soupir théâtral pour se donner une certaine contenance et sortit sa baguette. Sous l'œil à la fois curieux et inquiet de la petite, il invoqua son patronus et souffla quelques mots à la biche argentée qui s'élança alors vers les escaliers pour rejoindre Minerva McGonagall.

" J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de venir s'occuper de lui. Contente ? soupira le professeur. "

Lua hocha la tête, un léger sourire ornant son visage, mais celui-ci fana rapidement en voyant que le maître des potions s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin. Elle tenta bien de le convaincre de rester jusqu'à l'arrivée de la professeure de Métamorphose, mais sous le regard noir de l'homme, elle comprit qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer, et se mot en marche docilement, bien qu'en grommelant un peu.

" _Au moins, les clones sont ' hors-jeu ' désormais._ " se dit mentalement le maître des cachots. " _Je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver les vraies jumelles. Ce qui risque d'être plus compliqué. "_

* * *

Severus avait emmené la fausse Lua au bureau directeur, et avait trouvé ce dernier plongé dans un grimoire poussiéreux datant de plusieurs siècles. Il ne s'était pas attardé ici, avait simplement expliqué à Dumbledore ce qu'il s'était passé dans les grandes lignes. Le directeur lui avait lancé un regard réprobateur suivit d'un " _Severus_ , _tu aurais pu te contenir... "_ auquel il ne reçut qu'une œillade noire en réponse.

" Parce que vous croyiez que cet imbécile s'est contenu, lui ? avait grommelé le professeur. "

Albus avait poussé un profond soupir puis s'était avancé pour tenter un sort complexe sur le tableau dans lequel se trouvait la fausse Cassandra.

Sort qui, comme les précédents, n'eut aucun succès.

Severus, ne voulant pas s'éterniser étant donné que l'heure avançait à une vitesse affolante, avait murmuré quelques menaces à l'encontre de la fausse Lua, la défiant de sortir de ce bureau. La petite avait acquiescé faiblement, les lèvres tremblotantes, et Snape lui avait lancé un regard froid avant de tourner les talons.

Cependant, alors qu'il venait de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il avait entendu la voix hésitante de la jeune fille s'élever doucement.

" J-je crois que Cassandra est au t-terrain de Quidditch, avait soufflé le clone de Lua. "

Le maître des cachots s'était figé quelques secondes, étonné que la fillette l'aide dans ses recherches, puis il était sorti du bureau sans un regard en arrière, bien trop remonté pour lui faire face et la remercier.

Sur le chemin menant au terrain de Quidditch, alors qu'il longeait les murs du château, Severus avait croisé Minerva McGongall qui faisait léviter derrière elle un Kyle McCarthy inconscient. Aucun des deux professeurs ne s'était arrêté pour bavarder inutilement. Seul un regard avait été échangé, plein de reproches pour la vieille femme, et indifférent aux souffrances de l'élève pour l'homme.

Après une dizaine de minutes de déambulation dans le château, Severus était enfin sorti et se dirigeait à présent vers le terrain de Quidditch. En ce moment, à son plus grand soulagement, aucun élève ne s'entraînait, la plupart des joueurs des équipes représentant les maisons étant rentrés chez eux pour les vacances.

En levant les yeux vers le ciel, il constata que de lourds nuages chargés de pluie assombrissaient désormais le ciel gris, alors que la douce brise qui soufflait il y avait de cela quelques heures avait laissé place à un vent désagréable qui hurlait sauvagement et fouettait son visage. Au loin, il entendait les bruissements des feuilles et le bruit creux des branches qui s'entrechoquaient, les arbres de la Forêt Interdite ployant sous la force du vent. Un orage se profilait au loin, ce que le professeur n'appréciait pas du tout. Il devait se dépêcher de retrouver Cassandra avant que la pluie ne commence à s'abattre. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle tombât malade.

Une fois arrive à destination, il scruta avec attention les tribunes vides qui encerclaient le terrain. N'apercevant aucune chevelure corbeau ébouriffée de là où il se trouvait, il entreprit de monter en haut des tours pour chercher sous les bancs.

Il arpenta l'intégralité des gradins, se penchant toutes les deux minutes pour fouiller le dessous des assises de son regard onyx. Il dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence, après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, que sa fille ne se trouvait pas sur le terrain.

Il commença à pester contre la fausse Lua pour lui avoir fait perdre autant de temps. La chipie avait sûrement du lui mentir afin de l'empêcher de mettre la main sur les jumelles qui, pendant ce temps, étaient au chaud, confortablement installées dans leur nouvelle cachette, à se moquer de leur paternel et son incapacité à les trouver.

Severus s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, jurant dans sa barbe contre le monde entier, lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement aigu au-dessus de sa tête, comme celui que ferait un projectile fendant l'air à toute vitesse. Il releva brusquement son visage vers le ciel, et ce qu'il aperçut, en plus de l'énerver, l'inquiéta instantanément.

Installée sur le balai flambant neuf que venait de lui offrir son parrain, ses cheveux noirs volant dans tous les sens au gré du vent, la jeune Cassandra observait son père avec une pointe de défi au fond des yeux et un rictus malicieux.

Snape pâlit en la voyant si éloignée du sol. Désormais, sa peur prenait largement le dessus sur sa colère. Cassandra était maladroite. _Très_ maladroite. Et la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée sur un balai pour jouer au Quidditch avec son parrain, elle s'était retrouvée à Ste Mangouste avec une jambe cassée et un poignet foulé. L'idée qu'elle puisse donc un jour se trouver de nouveau sur cet engin de malheur, sans surveillance qui plus est, était donc inacceptable pour le père de famille.

" Cassandra ! Descend immédiatement ! s'égosilla Snape d'une voix affolée. "

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille lui décocha un sourire moqueur avant de lui tirer superbement la langue. Ceci eut pour effet d'agacer le professeur au plus au point, mais cette colère se changea rapidement en une profonde inquiétude quand une rafale plus puissante que les précédentes souffla vigoureusement dans les airs, faisant tanguer la petite sur son balai, qui s'agrippa du mieux qu'elle le put au manche en bois.

" Cassandra, tu sais pertinemment que ta mère et moi t'avons _interdit_ de remonter sur un fichu balai après l'accident de la dernière fois ! Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de te poser au sol, et tout de suite ! s'écria le maître des cachots en haussant la voix.

\- Pas envie, siffla la petite en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je te demande pardon ? cracha amèrement Severus en lançant une œillade meurtrière à Cassy.

\- J'ai pas envie de descendre ! "

Cassandra avait crié ces derniers mots avec force, mais le vent couvrit ses paroles, et son père dut se concentrer et tendre l'oreille pour les capter.

Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, Severus Snape était dépité. Il savait que sa fille était aussi têtue que lui et Hermione réunis, et en ce moment même, cela ne l'aidait pas franchement. Par Merlin, il pouvait se mettre à pleuvoir à tous moments, et il fallait que sa fille lui fît une crise maintenant. Parfois, il en venait à se maudire, ainsi qu'à blâmer Hermione, pour avoir un tel caractère et surtout, l'avoir refilé à leurs enfants.

Sentant qu'il perdait le peu de patience qu'il lui restait, Snape lui répondit avec son ton le plus menaçant dans l'espoir qu'elle prît peur et redescendît immédiatement.

" Je te préviens Cassandra, tu as plutôt intérêt à descendre de ce foutu balai sur-le-champ, car sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de venir te chercher moi-même. Et après ce que tu m'as fait avec ta sœur, je peux t'assurer que je suis présentement d'une humeur massacrante et que je ne serai pas tendre si je t'attrape. Crois-moi, jeune fille, tu n'as pas envie que je vienne t'arracher de ce morceau de bois par moi-même. "

Sa tirade fut suivie d'un silence entrecoupé du bruit lointain et étouffé des arbres se pliant sous la force du vent. Cassandra le jaugea de son regard profond et insondable quelques instants, un léger doute se lisant sur ses traits alors qu'elle se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à son balai pour ne pas basculer et partir s'écraser contre le sol terreux. D'un côté, elle savait que si elle descendait maintenant, la colère de son père serait atténuée. De manière infime, certes, mais tout de même ; dans une telle situation, c'était non négligeable.

Néanmoins, le désir irrésistible de désobéir à son géniteur, de jouer aux rebelles, était plus fort que tout. Elle avait voulu jouer et en payerait les frais plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait autant en profiter un maximum avant que son père ne l'attrape et la ramène au manoir par la peau du cou. Et puis, elle imaginait d'ores et déjà le regard empli de fierté de son parrain Harry lorsqu'elle lui raconterait tout ce qu'il s'était passé, la façon dont elle avait fait tourner son père en bourrique. Elle ne voulait rater cela pour rien au monde.

Prise d'une fougue soudaine couplée à un soupçon d'impétuosité, elle répondit à son père avec un sourire espiègle.

" Si tu veux que je descende, tu n'as qu'à me ramener toi-même. "

Sur ces paroles téméraires qu'elle savait qu'elle regretterait plus tard, elle s'envola à une vitesse folle vers les gradins sans attendre la réponse de son paternel.

Severus Snape bouillonnait intérieurement. La jeune impertinente osait le défier impunément. Mais elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Il le jura sur toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait, cette gamine insolente au possible ne lui échapperait pas !

Sans perdre une minute de plus, il s'envola à la suite de sa fille, le vent claquant brutalement sur son visage tandis qu'il prenait de la hauteur. Cassandra se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui, son balai faisant de grandes embardées dans les airs à cause des bourrasques violentes qui la frappaient de tous les côtés. Plus d'une fois déjà elle avait failli perdre l'équilibre, mais s'était rattrapée de justesse, au plus grand désespoir de son père qui sentait venir la catastrophe s'il ne se dépêchait pas de l'attraper.

Cependant, Severus avait beau user toute ses réserves de magie pour aller le plus vite possible, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se calquer sur la même vitesse que sa fille. Son balai dernière génération permettait à Cassandra de garder une certaine avance sur son géniteur, courte certes, mais assez grande pour l'empêcher d'attraper le bout de son balai.

Alors qu'ils voltigeaient tout deux dans les airs, tournoyant autour des gradins du stade de Quidditch, une pluie battante s'ajouta à la bise. L'averse était d'une telle violence qu'il furent totalement trempés en moins de cinq minutes. Le maître des potions se fichait éperdument du fait que ses vêtements mouillés lui collaient à la peau. Néanmoins, il constata rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas pour sa fille, puisque cette dernière lâchait le manche de son balai à intervalles réguliers pour rejeter sa longue chevelure lourde et imbibée d'eau derrière ses épaules, mais qui revenait presque immédiatement lui barrer la vue à cause du vent.

La petite Cassy était très agacée. Elle n'avait pas prévu que le temps se ligue contre elle, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle le laissait paraître, perchée sur un balai alors qu'il pleuvait à torrent et que des rafales de vent lui faisaient perdre le semblant d'équilibre qu'elle avait. Elle devait constamment faire face à une nouvelle bourrasque plus puissante que les précédentes, et ramener sans cesse sa chevelure corbeau sur ses épaules, cette dernière lui empêchant de voir ce qu'il se trouvait devant elle. Cependant, la petite refusait de ralentir la cadence, car elle savait pertinemment que son père se trouvait tout près d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Alors elle continuait sa course folle, s'agrippant à son manche de toutes ses forces.

Père et fille se rapprochaient à toute vitesse du parc de Poudlard, ainsi que de l'immense Saule cogneur qu'il abritait. Étant donné que la petite ne savait pas très bien où elle allait, elle se dirigeait à l'aveuglette vers l'arbre, au plus grand désespoir de son père.

" _Par Morgane, si on s'aventure sur ce terrain-là, on risque de se faire écrabouiller..._ " pensait avec inquiétude le père.

Mais Cassandra s'élançait à toute vitesse vers l'arbre, inconsciente des tourments de son père. Elle était occupée à chasser des feuilles détrempées qui s'étaient écrasées contre son visage. Une fois qu'elle put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, elle constata avec effroi qu'elle allait d'un instant à l'autre s'écraser sur le tronc de l'arbre. En poussant un cri étranglé, elle vira brusquement sur la droite, frôlant l'écorce rugueuse du saule, mais alors qu'elle se croyait tirée d'affaire, une branche vint s'abattre violemment sur le bout de son balai, l'envoyant droit vers le sol.

" _Merlin_ , _elle va se fracasser la tête contre les racines ! Bon sang, mais fait quelque chose, Severus_ ! "

Le maître des potions, totalement paniqué, tenta de sortir sa baguette de la manche de son chemisier, mais le fait que ses habits fussent détrempés ne l'aidait franchement pas. Il bataillait rageusement avec le tissu sans pouvoir quitter des yeux le corps frêle de sa fille qui se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Il se sentait si impuissant, à ce moment-là. Il essayait tant bien que mal de voler dans sa direction, mais les autres branches refusaient de le laisser tranquille, elles s'abattaient de tous les côtés, manquant de l'assommer de peu.

Le temps semblait se suspendre, les secondes s'écoulant interminablement, mais pas assez aux yeux du professeur. Il avait l'impression que le temps, tout en étant incroyablement long, filait à la vitesse de la lumière, alors qu'il voyait, impuissant et désemparé, Cassandra accrochée à son balai se ruer vers le sol.

Finalement, sous les exclamations affolées de son père, Cassandra réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son balai au dernier moment et se décala brutalement vers la gauche pour ensuite s'élancer vers le ciel, esquivant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les branches qui tentaient de la frapper. Aussitôt qu'elle en eut la possibilité, elle prit de la hauteur, mais la tâche fut plus compliquée que prévue à cause du saule.

Tandis que la jeune fille bataillait contre les longs doigts boisés qui s'étaient pris dans ses cheveux, le Saule cogneur cessa tour mouvement. Son immobilisation fut si soudaine que la petite Cassy resta coite un instant, ahurie par ce revirement de situation inattendu mais ô combien apprécié. Elle arracha d'un coup sec les brindilles encore fourrées dans ses cheveux, non sans un sifflement de douleur ; ce soir, elle allait suer pour se débarrasser des nœuds incroyables que formait sa chevelure. Puis elle se tourna vivement, un peu trop d'ailleurs, ce qui manqua de la faire plonger tête la première vers le sol, et elle jeta un œil derrière son épaule.

Severus Snape se tenait droit, insensible à ses cheveux noirs d'encre qui fouettaient son visage ainsi qu'à la pluie battante qui faisait rage. Il tenait sa baguette pointée vers l'arbre, son visage indéchiffrable.

Après s'être assuré que sa fille n'était plus sur le point de s'étaler au sol, il s'était de nouveau concentré sur sa baguette, et avait finalement réussi à dégainer celle-ci. Par la suite, il lui avait suffi de lancer un simple " _Immobulus_ ", et le Saule cogneur s'était figé, au plus grand soulagement du père et de la fille.

Ces derniers se regardaient désormais en chien de faïence, une expression hébétée au visage, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre pour une bataille silencieuse. Bataille que Cassandra abandonna bien vite, poussée à s'enfuir par son instinct de survie. Elle fut immédiatement suivie par Snape, et leur course poursuite redémarra sous le roulement menaçant du tonnerre.

Ils longeaient tous les deux les arbres du parc de Poudlard, chacun évitant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les obstacles se dressant sur leur chemin. Bien que le soleil ne fut pas encore couché, les nuages épais bloquaient ses rayons, les empêchants de transpercer le ciel pour venir illuminer le château. De ce fait, une sombre clarté régnait au-dehors. Parfois, un éclair zébrait le ciel, et une lumière vive éclairait leur chemin.

Ils virent, à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine, le Lac Noir qui s'étendait devant eux. En plissant les yeux, Severus put apercevoir une forme pâle agrémentée d'une chevelure blonde, qui était à n'en pas douter Draco, son corps formant un étrange contraste avec l'eau sombre qui l'entourait. Le jeune homme semblait pris dans une conversation explosive avec sa femme, aux vues des grands gestes qu'il exécutait.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, intrigué par le duo qui était assis sous un grand arbre à côté du lac.

" _Mais que font-ils dehors par ce temps-là ? "_

Severus était choqué. Malgré le vent du diable qui soufflait violemment et les trombes d'eau qui s'écoulaient, Luna et Khan Malfoy étaient tranquillement assis sur la pelouse détrempée du domaine, penchés sur le tronc rugueux au-dessous duquel ils s'abritaient, une expression de profonde concentration ancrée au visage. Derrière eux, Draco s'égosillait, leur répétant inlassablement de rentrer immédiatement au château, mais ni son fils ni sa femme ne semblaient lui prêter attention, bien trop absorbés par le spectacle qu'offrait une chenille à la couleur et la forme douteuse.

Luna avait un crayon en main, et elle dessinait minutieusement l'animal en prenant des notes par-ci par-là. Son fils, subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, avait cessé de gesticuler dans tous les sens, sagement assis sur une petite couverture bleu roi qu'avait fait apparaître sa mère. Une expression étonnamment sérieusement ornait ses traits, si différente de celle, joyeuse et pétillante, qu'il arborait habituellement. De temps à autres, il avançait une petite main pour toucher la chenille, et Luna lui agrippait nonchalamment le poignet pour l'éloigner, murmurant un " _Ne touche pas la chenille, mon chéri, cela pourrait être dangereux_ " de sa voix mélodieuse. Alors le bambin se tentait tranquille quelques minutes, puis recommençait son manège, ce qui n'ébranlait pourtant pas la patience légendaire de sa mère.

Le maître des cachots remarqua cependant que la mère et le fils ne semblaient nullement dérangés par les conditions climatiques. Par ailleurs, la pluie tombait partout autour d'eux, mais jamais _sur_ eux, tandis que les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient retenus dans un chignon assez désordonné, certes, mais aucune mèche ne tourbillonnait dans tous les sens. Severus comprit alors rapidement que l'ancienne Serdaigle avait apposé des charmes pour les protéger, elle et son enfant, des bourrasques et de l'averse.

Son attention tournée vers les Malfoy, Severus ne se rendit pas compte que Draco, qui entre-temps les avait repérés, lui et Cassy, leur faisait de grands signes. Cassandra leva son bras et le salua en retour, un sourire prenant possession de ses lèvres. Cependant, Severus ne s'embarrassa pas des politesses inutiles. Il avait compris, à la vue du visage tordu par l'inquiétude de son filleul, qu'il cherchait à attirer leur attention pour une bonne raison, et cela ne le rassura guère.

La voix rauque du professeur de DCFM était recouverte par le hurlement du vent, mais son parrain réussit tout de même à intercepter des bribes de ses paroles.

" _Attention !...pas trop près...calmar...veillé_ ! s'écriait Draco en essayant de faire comprendre à renforts de grands gestes à sa nièce de s'éloigner, laquelle s'évertuait à faire des acrobaties dans le ciel avec son balai pour l'impressionner. "

Severus mit du temps avant de comprendre le sens de ces paroles débridées. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit et, saisissant ce qu'elles impliquaient, il blêmit, son teint devenant translucide sous la lumière vive des éclairs. Il porta son regard noir sur le lac, et remarqua un tentacule qui flottait doucement à la surface de l'eau. Il hurla à Cassandra de prendre de la hauteur, mais la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas, car un nouvel éclair éclata dans le ciel sombre, accompagné d'un grondement assourdissant.

Le tentacule fendit soudainement l'air, envoyant d'immenses gerbes d'eau dans le ciel qui se fondirent avec les gouttelettes de pluie. Cassandra jeta un regard surpris vers cette chose munie de ventouses qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, et comprit alors la raison de l'air apeuré de son oncle Draco. Elle bascula son balai vers l'arrière pour monter plus haut dans le ciel, mais il était trop tard ; sous un nouvel éclair menaçant qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes assistant au spectacle, Cassandra fut attrapée par le Calmar géant qui rentra alors immédiatement son tentacule sous l'eau, évitant les sorts de Snape et étouffant le cri déchirant et horrifié de la petite qui fit rapidement immergée dans le Lac Noir.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall avançait à pas pressés à travers l'école. Elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie, où elle avait déposé un McCarthy à l'épaule déboîtée et au corps gonflé comme un ballon.

La vieille femme laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres, à la fois dépitée par l'attitude de son collègue mais néanmoins compréhensive. Certes, Severus avait exagéré en attaquant de la sorte un étudiant, son agacement suite aux derniers événements ne pardonnait rien. Mais la professeure de Métamorphose se doutait bien qu'il ne lui avait pas fait avaler cette potion lui-même et que tout ceci n'était qu'un malheureux incident.

En ce qui concernait le sortilège, elle n'approuvait pas ce genre de pratique, et lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'état du jeune homme agonisant par terre, elle avait senti monter en elle une fureur incontrôlable envers le professeur de Potions. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait eu le temps de se calmer du choc qu'elle avait eu en voyant un élève si amoché, elle se dit, après mûres réflexions, que jamais Severus n'aurait agi de la sorte sans bonne raison. Même s'il aimait toujours autant effrayer et martyriser ses élèves, et plus particulièrement les Gryffondors, il s'était étrangement calmé à la fin de la guerre. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il put attaquer un étudiant par simple plaisir.

Alors qu'elle passait devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, elle entendit du bruit provenant de cet endroit. De l'eau qui coulait, des sanglots étouffés, des gémissements plaintifs. Au début, Minerva pensa que Mimi Geignarde était la source de ces sons. Elle était d'ailleurs connue pour passer son temps à geindre et pleurer. Cependant, Minerva distingua aussi un cliquetis, très faible et aigu, comme celui que fait le verre lorsqu'il rencontre la porcelaine. Et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du fantôme de prendre une tasse de thé ou un verre de jus de citrouille.

Prise d'un étrange pressentiment, professeure de Métamorphose passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et scruta minutieusement les lieux. Près du plafond se tenait Mimi Geignarde, qui avait un regard empli de pitié et de consternation. Elle sentit un regard sur elle, et se retourna pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de McGonagall. Le fantôme soupira fortement en murmurant de sa voix aiguë une litanie de " _Pauvre petite, quand son père la trouvera, elle risque de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure..._ ". Lorsqu'elle comprit le sens de ces paroles, une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard, et Minerva se dirigea à pas feutrés vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les pleurs.

Doucement, elle ouvrit les cabines unes à unes, et ce fut dans l'avant-dernière qu'elle trouva la jeune Lua, assise sur la cuvette, roulée en boule et se balançant d'avant en arrière, sa tête plongée dans ses bras. Le cœur de la sorcière se serra à cette vue. Elle ne supportait pas de voir les jumelles dans un tel état.

" Oh, ma petite Lua... murmura McGonagall avant de prendre doucement les mains de la fillette dans les siennes, la forçant à relever la tête vers elle. "

Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés au possible, ses joues étaient d'un rouge vif, et l'on pouvait distinguer sur ces dernières de larges sillons laissés par les larmes. Son regard brillant était planté dans celui de la professeure, semblant l'implorer de lui venir en aide.

" Que se passe-t-il mon enfant ? demanda doucement Minerva.

\- I-il va m-me haïr ! I-il va me détester, e-et maman aussi quand elle apprendra ce qu'il se p-passe, hoqueta Lua en laissant une nouvelle vague de sanglots déferler sur ses joues rebondies. "

Plusieurs canalisations explosèrent en même temps et de l'eau jaillit un peu partout dans la pièce alors que Lua poussait un long gémissement étranglé. Minerva sursauta sous la puissance de l'explosion avant de se concentrer sur la petite qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle devait la calmer au plus vite avant que Lua n'extériorise à nouveau ses sentiments par le biais de la magie.

Elle prit la fille de son ancienne élève dans ses bras, laquelle s'accrocha fermement à sa robe de sorcière et enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans son cou. Minerva lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille et, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le corps frêle secoué de soubresauts devint immobile et les sanglots désespérés se calmèrent. La vieille femme se recula alors un peu pour voir le visage rougi de la petite et s'adressa à elle d'une voix douce.

" Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Lua, je pourrai alors t'aider à arranger tout cela.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider, chuchota la fillette. J'ai fait une très, très grosse bêtise et papa ne va jamais me pardonner.

\- Tu veux parler de cette potion que tu lui as fait boire ? proposa Minerva.

\- Oh non, j'ai fait bien pire encore... répondit d'une voix tremblotante Lua. J'ai... j'ai perdu les antidotes... "

Sous cette révélation, les yeux de la sorcière s'agrandirent, et elle plaît légèrement. Effectivement, le fait d'avoir perdu les précieuses fioles que recherchait le maître des potions depuis plusieurs heures était problématique. Il entrerait probablement dans une colère noire en apprenant qu'il avait passé son après-midi à courir après ses filles pour rien.

" Oh, mamie Minerva, il va me haïr, papa va me _détester_ ! sanglota la petite tandis qu'une nouvelle gerbe d'eau s'élevait près d'elles.

\- Mais non, ma puce, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura la vieille dame. Tu sais comment est ton père ; il sera en colère un certain temps, je ne te le cache pas, mais il finira rapidement par laisser tomber son masque de froideur. Il ne peut pas rester énervé contre toi et ta sœur bien longtemps, il vous aime trop pour cela.

\- Oui mais là c'est pas pareil, bredouilla Lua. Déjà, il doit être super en colère à cause de la potion... Je l'ai vu dans les couloirs, il avait le même regard que celui qu'il lance aux élèves quand ils font exploser leur chaudron, jamais il ne nous a regardées comme ça, même quand on faisait des grosses bêtises... Et quand il apprendra que j'ai perdu les antidotes... "

Voyant que la petite s'apprêtait à repartir dans une nouvelle crise de larmes, la professeure s'empressa de lui répondre.

" Ne t'en fais pas, ma petite, peu importe ce que toi ou ta sœur ayez pu accomplir, ton père t'aimera toujours. En ce qui concerne la potion, ses effets ne sont pas éternels, ton père redeviendra un homme d'un moment à l'autre, c'est une simple question de temps. Et peut-être que si tu allais voir la personne qui t'a fourni ces breuvages, elle pourrait te donner de nouveaux antidotes ?

\- Oh mais oui, c'est ça la solution ! s'écria Lua en relevant brusquement la tête, son visage s'illuminant aux paroles de la vieille femme. Il faut que j'aille voir tonton George !

\- George Weasley ? s'enquit Minerva.

\- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a donné les potions, et c'est lui aussi qui m'a suggéré d'en donner à papa d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas ? soupira McGonagall en levant les yeux en ciel. "

Sa remarqua arracha un petit rire à la jeune fille, et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Elle lui proposa alors d'aller attendre son père avec les clones dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et bien que Lua fut d'abord réticente, elle accepta finalement de la suivre. Elle rangea alors les deux fioles qu'elle avait posées par terre -qui étaient à l'origine du fameux tintement de verre contre la porcelaine- tandis que la professeure arrangeait d'un coup de baguette les canalisations, et elles partirent en direction du bureau directorial sous le regard espiègle de Mimi Geignarde.

* * *

Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent l'immersion soudaine de sa fille sous l'eau, Severus resta figé, contemplant la surface du lac comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le tonnerre résonnait au loin alors que la pluie redoublait.

Puis il s'élança à toute vitesse vers le bord, sa baguette en main, et une fois que ses pieds furent au sol, il commença à entrer dans l'eau glacée. Alors qu'il était déjà immergé jusqu'aux genoux, une main douce mais à la poigne ferme se posa sur son épaule. Luna Malfoy le contemplait d'un air grave, ignorant la pluie s'abattant avec violence sur son visage de porcelaine.

D'un simple regard, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas y aller, ce qui agaça au plus haut point le maître des potions. Il essaya de se dégager, mais la main de la jeune femme le retenait avec force.

" Lâchez moi immédiatement ! hurla-t-il pour que sa voix ne fut pas couverte par le grondement du tonnerre. Je dois aller la chercher !

\- Non Severus, vous risqueriez de vous faire attraper vous aussi, répliqua calmement Luna bien qu'une folle lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux océans. Il ne l'avait que très rarement vue avec ce regard, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son angoisse.

\- Peut importe ! vociféra Snape. Il est hors de question que je la laisse dans le lac sans rien faire ! Comment réagiriez-vous s'il s'agissait de Khan à sa place, hein ? Vous resteriez au bord sans rien faire ?

\- Certainement pas, répondit patiemment Luna. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous jeter à l'eau puisque Draco s'en occupe déjà. Vous faites confiance à votre filleul, n'est-ce pas ? Il tient à Cassandra autant que vous, il ne sortira pas de l'eau sans elle, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. "

À ces paroles, Snape jeta un nouveau regard vers le lac constata qu'en effet, la chevelure blonde de son filleul avait disparu sous l'eau. Néanmoins, il ne supportait pas l'idée de rester au bord sans rien faire. Réprimant difficilement l'envie de sauter à l'eau, il pointa sa baguette vers la surface sombre, près à lancer un sort sur le Calmar géant.

Mais une fois encore, Luna stoppa son geste en posant sa main sur son bras. Il lui lança une œillade meurtrière et ouvrait la bouche pour l'invectiver mais elle lui coupa la parole.

" Cela ne servirait à rien de lancer un sort à l'aveuglette. Vous pourriez rater votre cible ou, pire encore, toucher Draco ou Cassy. "

Le professeur grommela, sachant que la jeune femme avait parfaitement raison, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute.

Tout à coup, ils virent un immense tentacule s'élever dans les airs, avant de s'abattre dans l'eau dans une explosion d'eau. Severus dut faire preuve de tout son self-control pour ne pas attaquer ce fichu animal qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa fille chérie.

" _Si_ _jamais elle ne revient pas en un seul morceau, je m'assurerai personnellement que cette bestiole soit débarrassée à jamais de ses foutus tentacules_ " songea sombrement le professeur.

Les deux adultes commençaient sérieusement à trouver le temps long. Même si Draco pouvait désormais rester aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait sous l'eau, ce n'était certainement pas le cas de Cassandra. La petite ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment immergée, et Severus ne supportait pas cette attente angoissante au possible.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de faire fi des avertissements de la jeune femme et de plonger dans l'eau, Draco ressorti brusquement sa tête de l'eau, le corps frêle de la petite Cassandra dans les bras. Cette dernière semblait inconsciente, ce qui raviva l'inquiétude de Snape. Il regardait son filleul s'avancer à toute vitesse vers le bord, et aperçut un tentacule sournois s'élever lentement derrière lui, prêt à s'enrouler autour du duo. Sans perdre une seconde, Severus pointa sa baguette sur le calmar et l'immobilisa d'un geste rageur. Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas sérieusement amocher l'animal, mais préférait pour l'instant se concentrer sur sa petite Cassy.

Une fois le danger représenté par le monstre écarté, Severus se rua dans l'eau pour récupérer sa fille. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha au-dessus d'un Draco Malfoy essoufflé qui tenait sa nièce entre ses bras, évitant de trop la serrer, comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine sur le point de se briser à tout moment.

Il la ramena sur le bord de l'eau et la première chose que le maître des potions vérifia fut son pouls. Il posa ses doigts froids sur la carotide de sa fille et perçut immédiatement un battement régulier, quoiqu'un peu faible à son goût. Cassandra recracha un peu d'eau alors que Severus la plaçait sur le côté pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe. Un soulagement immense s'affichait sur son visage et il poussa un profond soupir.

" Elle va bien, informa Draco d'une voix hachée, mais j'ai entendu un craquement lorsque j'étais sous l'eau.

\- C'était sûrement son balai, déclara Luna en jetant ses cheveux trempés sur son épaule droite.

\- Non, je l'ai entendu après que son balai se soit brisé. Je crois que ça venait d'elle, contra le professeur de DCFM en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Son bras. Cela devait être le bruit de son bras lorsqu'il s'est fracturé, dit sombrement Snape en manipulant le bras droit de la fillette avec toutes les précautions du monde. "

Le couple Malfoy posa son regard sur le bras de la petite qui était tordu en un angle peu naturel. Draco grimaça alors que Luna laissa un hoquet de stupeur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Severus, lui, fulminait. L'envie folle d'aller attaquer ce foutu Calmar géant et de mettre fin à ses jours le démangeait énormément, mais Cassandra avait besoin de soins, et vite. Sa vengeance viendrait plus tard.

Il prit Cassandra dans ses bras, essayant de bouger le moins possible le membre fracturé de la petite, mais cette dernière gémit tout de même douloureusement. Elle ouvrir les yeux doucement, mais la migraine martelant sa tête couplée à la douleur lancinante qui parcourait son bras endolori l'envoyèrent rapidement dans l'inconscience réconfortante et paisible, loin de cette journée catastrophique et du roulement menaçant de l'orage qui l'effrayait.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Vous connaîtrez le dénouement de ce samedi ainsi que les réactions de Severus et d'Hermione dans le prochain et dernier chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et à bientôt pour mettre un point final à cette histoire !

 _ **Ava-Rosaa ~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**~ Hello ! ~**_

Nous voilà arrivés à la fin de cette fanfiction, la toute première histoire longue que j'ai écrite ! Je me sens nostalgique à l'idée de mettre un point final à cette aventure, mais d'un autre côté, je suis heureuse de l'avoir terminée et de pouvoir passer à mes prochains récits... Je regorge d'idées, et j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir mes futures histoires !

Par ailleurs, petit sondage, quelle fiction préféreriez-vous que je poste en première ? (Parce que oui, je suis incapable de prendre une décision par moi-même...snif) Trois choix s'offrent à vous : _Larmes_ _de_ _vie_ (SS x OC), _Manipulateurs_ _d'encre_ (SS x HG) ou encore _Wandering_ _Soul_ (SSx HG). Dites-moi quelle histoire vous intrigue le plus, et si vous souhaitez davantage d'infos, je me ferai un plaisir de vous passer les synopsis !

Enfin bref, revenons-en à cette fiction ! Dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez comment Severus a pu s'en sortir pour dégoter un nouvel antidote, la punition des jumelles, et surtout, la réaction d'Hermione ! Va-t-elle se ranger du côté de son mari ou bien de ses filles... ?

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voudrais sincèrement vous remercier pour avoir suivi cette histoire, lecteurs fantômes ainsi que ceux qui m'ont gentiment laissé leur avis, votre soutien compte beaucoup pour moi, j'étais toujours heureuse en découvrant que tel chapitre vous avait plu, vous avait fait rire, etc... J'espère de tout cœur vous avoir fait passer un bon moment avec cette petite fiction légère et sans prétention, et même si cette aventure touche désormais à sa fin, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je me ferai un plaisir de le lire et de vous répondre !

Severus et les jumelles vont prendre un repos bien mérité après ce week-end mouvementé riche en rebondissements mais, qui sait ? Peut-être que Lua et Cassandra reviendront vous faire un petit coucou un de ces jours...

Un énorme merci, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

~ _**Ava-Rosaa**_ ~

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Week-end mouvementé**_

 _(dernière partie)_

 _ **Dimanche 24 Avril 2006 - Matin**_

 _5h37._

Severus détourna son regard noir de l'horloge accrochée au mur de sa chambre. Il soupira longuement, désespéré de ne pouvoir se plonger dans les bras de Morphée malgré l'immense fatigue qui l'accablait.

Cela faisait environ six heures qu'il était revenu au manoir avec ses jumelles, et sept heures qu'il avait eu le plaisir de retrouver son corps d'homme. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à profiter pleinement du calme bienfaisant planant sur la maison. Il ne cessait de repasser les récents événements dans sa tête, et notamment ceux qui s'étaient déroulés suite à l'attaque du Calmar géant subie par sa fille Cassandra.

Lorsque Snape avait déboulé dans l'infirmerie, trempé jusqu'aux os et avec sa fille insconsciente serrée contre son torse, Pomfresh n'avait pu retenir un hoquet stupéfait et s'était précipitée vers son collègue, lui ordonnant de déposer la petite sur un lit afin qu'elle put la soigner.

Le maître des potions, après s'être débarrassé de sa charge, s'était lancé dans des explications brèves mais précises sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sous le regard indigné de la vielle femme. Cette dernière avait pesté contre l'imprudence de la fillette, mais surtout envers cette bestiole dangereuse qui peuplait le fond du Lac Noir. Puis, recouvrant son masque professionnel, Pomfresh avait entreprit de désinfecter les multiples coupures striant la peau laiteuse de Cassy, le tout sous le regard perçant du père qui prenait garde à ce que l'infirmière ne fît pas souffrir plus que de raison son enfant.

Le bras fracturé fut un peu plus délicat à soigner, mais l'infirmière ne s'était pas démontée, et à grands renforts de potions et sorts complexes, elle avait réussi à redonner au coude meurtri un angle naturel.

Tandis que Poppy manipulait d'une main experte le bras de Cassandra pour le placer délicatement dans une écharpe, la fillette était doucement sortie de sa torpeur, une expression hébétée ornant ses traits. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait que Pomfresh était partie dans un discours agacé, reprochant à la petite Snape de s'être mise une énième fois dans une situation pas possible. Cassy avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait entamé une conversation houleuse et enflammée avec l'infirmière alors que son père quittait silencieusement la salle.

Il s'était dirigé à grandes enjambées vers le bureau du directeur et avait croisé sa collègue McGonagall en chemin. Cette dernière avait déclaré d'une voix dénuée de sentiments qu'elle avait retrouvée Lua et que la petite l'attendait sagement avec les autres filles. Pris d'une soudaine excitation qu'il ne pouvait réprimer, impatient de boire l'antidote et recouvrer son apparence normale, il avait accordé un hochement de tête reconnaissant à la vieille femme avant de se ruer vers le bureau.

Cependant, son engouement s'était ébranlé à la vue de la pièce totalement vide. Il avait senti une vague de désespoir le submerger à nouveau, puis avait aperçu le mot de Dumbledore l'informant que face aux suppliques des fillettes, il les avait emmenées dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Furieux contre le vieux sénile inconscient des risques énormes qu'il prenait, Severus s'était rendu là-bas pour récupérer Lua, les antidotes, et retourner dans son manoir pour s'octroyer un moment de paix bien mérité. Mais il avait du, une fois de plus, faire face à une nouvelle épreuve pour regrouper les fillettes.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il s'était figé, estomaqué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Bien que le nombre d'étudiants restés pour les vacances fût grandement réduit, les quelques élèves écervelés à qui il devait enseigner avaient réussi à transformer la pièce en un véritable champ de bataille.

Les bancs étaient renversés par terre, au même titre que plusieurs couverts, plats et autres récipients. Des morceaux de verre brisés gisaient sur le sol rendu glissant par la montagne de nourriture jonchant le sol. Des cuisses de poulet volaient à travers la salle, passant de la table des Gryffondors à celle des Serpentards. Les ennemis de toujours ne se privaient pas pour balancer tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, atteignant parfois leurs cibles.

Les élèves de toutes les maisons et années confondues se livraient à une bataille de nourriture sans merci sous l'œil effaré des professeurs présents qui tentaient -en vain- de stopper ce carnage. Seul Dumbledore, comme toujours, semblait s'amuser de la situation, un sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres rouges.

Severus avait rapidement aperçu trois têtes noires qui jonglaient avec aisance entre les tables, se faufilant à droite et à gauche pour éviter les projectiles tantôt huileux, tantôt crémeux. Chacune d'entre elles, sans exception, riait au éclats en participant avec engouement à cette bataille.

Snape était resté pantois quelques secondes, stupéfait de voir que si peu de personnes avaient pu créer un si grand carnage, puis s'était repris sous les exclamations stridentes de Chourave qui l'avait supplié de faire quelque chose, la pauvre femme complètement dépassée ne parvenant à stopper tout ceci.

Sans se soucier davantage du fait que sa collègue l'avait reconnu -Flitwick avait du se donner une joie de faire passer le mot-, le maître des potions avait alors levé sa baguette dans le but évident d'immobiliser tous les jeunes inconscients qui se jetaient farouchement du pudding à la figure, mais avait lui-même violemment reçu une sorte de bouillie suspecte sur le visage, éclaboussant ses cheveux et son chemiser. L'incantation avait mouru dans sa gorge sous l'oeillade apeurée de Pomona. La petite impertinente, une Poufsouffle de quatrième année, n'avait même pas remarqué que son plat avait atterri sur la tête de son sombre et cruel professeur, bien trop occupée à éviter les attaques d'un Gryffondor colérique et aussi rouge que sa cravate.

Snape s'était lancé un " _Recurvite_ " hargneusement, insultant mentalement de tous les noms la pauvre étudiante qui, quelques jours plus tard, se retrouverait affublée d'une retenue avec Rusard.

Jetant un regard polaire sur le petit comité qui poursuivait son combat à grands renforts de parts de tarte à la mélasse qui venait d'apparaître, Severus s'était concentré sur ses filles. Lua -la vraie ou la fausse, il n'aurait su le dire sans avoir accès à leurs nuques- avait des brocolis empêtrés dans sa chevelure corbeau, le vert formant un étrange contraste avec la couleur ébène. La fausse Cassandra plongeait avec habileté sous les tables pour se protéger, puis repartait à l'assaut avec de nouvelles munitions dans ses mains salies par la poussière et la nourriture.

Finalement, avec l'aide des autres professeurs et de Rusard, le mari d'Hermione avait réussi à stopper cette bataille et rassembler les fillettes. Malheureusement, le concierge de l'école n'avait pu éviter de se prendre en pleine figure la potion Everklana, lancée par la fougueuse Cassandra, et des moisissures avaient germé sur sa peau terne, ce qui énerva encore plus le professeur qui se verrait obliger de distribuer une potion de plus à un de ses collègues.

D'une démarche assurée, il s'était rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les clones et Lua le talonnant de près, entourées par le directeur lui-même et McGonagall. Un silence pesant avait régné tandis que Snape observait d'un œil indifférent les fillettes couvertes de légumes et de substances douteuses. Ces dernières n'en menaient d'ailleurs pas large. Alignées les unes à côtés des autres, la tête sagement baissée, elles attendaient la sentence avec une angoisse évidente.

Puis le professeur s'était adressé à Lua d'une voix froide et n'admettant aucune résistance.

" Donne-moi les antidotes Lua. "

Il avait constaté, intrigué, que la fillette avait blêmit et s'était mise à trembler violemment. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, sa fille avait éclaté en sanglots et Minerva avait parlé d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme mais néanmoins légèrement hésitante.

" Severus, Lua a égaré les antidotes, elle ne...

\- _Je vous demande pardon_ ? s'était écrié le professeur en se tournant brusquement vers sa collègue pour lui jeter un regard furieux. "

En comprenant qu'il avait passé son après-midi entière à courir derrière ses filles, essuyant leurs bêtises et les voyant frôler la mort à plus d'une reprise, tout cela pour _rien_ , puisque les antidotes tant convoités s'était volatilisés, Snape s'était senti à la fois démoralisé et empli d'une rage froide et dévastatrice. Il en était venu à espérer le retour de sa femme au plus vite, car il se trouvait présentement dans une telle colère qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait infliger à ses filles pour tout ce qu'elles lui faisaient subir depuis vendredi. Son ressentiment l'aveuglait farouchement, et il craignait de dépasser les limites avec les jumelles.

" Cette après-midi a été très mouvementée, elle a du les perdre quelque part dans le château, mais je vous assure que ce n'était pas son intention.

\- Je me fiche éperdument qu'elle l'ait fait volontairement ou non. Tu as plutôt intérêt à trouver une solution, jeune fille, sinon, je peux t'assurer que même ta mère ne te sera d'aucun secours lorsque je déverserai ma colère sur ta soeur et toi, termina-t-il à l'encontre de la fillette. "

Les pleurs et les cris emplissaient la pièce, rendant impossible toute tentative d'argumentation. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un dialogue véhément avec son collègue, Minerva était parvenue à soumettre son idée à ce dernier pour récupérer les précieuses fioles. Idée qui avait immédiatement rencontré un refus catégorique. Néanmoins, face à la situation dans laquelle il était, Severus fut bien obligé d'accepter à contrecœur la proposition, n'ayant pas d'autre solution à portée de main.

Après avoir fait un crochet à l'infirmerie pour récupérer Cassandra, il avait fait irruption au Terrier, entouré des jumelles, interrompant brutalement toutes les discussions joyeuses qui résonnaient dans l'habitat.

Les Weasley et les Potter étaient restés pantois devant le trio. Au début, en voyant la mine apeurée et les larmes coulant lentement sur les visages rougies des jumelles, ainsi que celle, austère et suspecte, de cette femme sombre, Ginny et Molly s'étaient précipitées pour récupérer Lua et Cassy, lesquelles se jetèrent immédiatement dans les bras des deux femmes, soulagées d'échapper au regard pesant de leur géniteur. George et Percy avaient dégainé leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement, prêts à attaquer cette inconnue terrifiante qui accompagnait les jumelles. Mais ils furent stoppés dans leur élan par la voix surprise d'Harry s'élevant dans l'air.

" Severus ? Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? s'était étonné le jeune homme, son regard s'agrandissant à la même vitesse que le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

\- Très longue histoire, avait claqué la voix froide du potionniste. Mais avant de vous donner les détails croustillants que vous attendez tous impatiemment, je vous prierai de baisser vos baguettes, messieurs. Il serait malencontreux que quelqu'un soit blessé. "

Sous le choc, les deux frères avaient obéis sans vraiment prendre conscience de qu'ils faisaient, le tout sous les chuchotements ahuris de leur famille.

En quelques phrases concises, Snape avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce matin dans les grandes lignes, essayant d'omettre le plus de détail possible pour atténuer cette affreuse humiliation. En vain, bien entendu ; à peine eut-il cesser de parler que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient parties dans un rire incontrôlable et tonitruant, exception faite pour Molly et Ginny qui s'étaient contentées d'un sourire moqueur qu'elles essayaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler par égard pour le maître des potions.

Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles l'agacement de Snape était monté crescendo, ils parvinrent enfin à se calmer, et George lança un clin d'œil pas du tout discret aux jumelles, leur arrachant un sourire timide. Puis, sous le regard appuyé du professeur, il s'était excusé et était parti faire un saut à sa boutique pour récupérer des antidotes.

Durant les vingts minutes qui suivirent la disparition du jeune homme, Severus s'était installé, à son plus grand désarroi, sur la seule assise de libre, celle à côté du fils de Lily. Bien qu'au fil des années, leurs relations s'étaient grandement améliorées et qu'ils pouvaient désormais entretenir des discussions civilisées sans s'insulter, il n'aimait pas du tout le regard scrutateur du parrain de Cassandra posé sur sa personne.

La petite Cassy, par ailleurs, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur, s'était lancée dans le récit fougueux de la course-poursuite à balai épique qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant, tout en dégustant un chocolat chaud préparé par la matriarche Weasley, le tout sous les regards émerveillés mais inquiets de l'assemblée. En apprenant que sa filleule avait perdu son balai, Harry lui avait promis de lui en offrir rapidement un nouveau pour qu'elle lui montrât ces incroyables acrobaties qu'elle avait effectué cette après-midi, mais le sourire de la petite fâna bien vite aux paroles de son père.

" N'y songez même pas, Potter. Il est hors de question que cette petite insolente remonte sur un balai avant sa majorité. Voyez où cela l'a menée : à chaque fois qu'elle enjambe cet engin de malheur, elle finit avec un membre cassé.

\- Elle ne fait que s'amuser, Severus, c'est normal qu'elle se fasse mal à son âge, avait calmement répliqué le Survivant en berçant le petit James entre ses bras, lequel tirait sur sa chemise avec ses petites mains potelées tout en bavant dessus.

Il avait simplement récolté un regard noir qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité.

Lua, de son côté, était assise à côté de sa tante Ginny et regardait avec émerveillement le jeune Albus, nourrisson tout juste né trois mois auparavant. Être entourée de bambins si mignons au quotidien lui avait donné envie d'avoir, elle aussi, une petite soeur ou un petit frère. Bien qu'elle adorait Cassandra, elle se disait que cela pourrait être bien d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer, de temps en temps.

Severus avait poussé un long soupir de soulagement en voyant débarquer George Weasley. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie du retour du jeune homme. Il s'était levé d'un mouvement brusque et s'était dirigé à grandes enjambées vers le rouquin, lequel brandissait fièrement trois petites fioles étiquetées. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il avait donné deux fioles à son ancien professeur, et la dernière à Lua.

" Voilà votre délivrance, avait dit avec amusement George. La potion bleue est pour Malfoy, et la verte pour vous. Veillez bien à en laisser un fond pour Dumbledore !

\- Même si je ne laissais rien, je suis persuadé que cela ne le gênerait pas le moins du monde, avait marmonné Snape. "

Avant de prendre son propre antidote, il s'était assuré que les filles avalent le leur. Lua prit une petite gorgée en grimaçant, puis ce fut au tour de Cassandra qui ne se gêna pas pour siffler un " Tu pourrais faire des efforts sur le goût, tonton George... ". Rien ne se produisit, mais le rouquin affirma avec certitude que les clones étaient désormais partis, et les jumelles ressentirent un pincement au cœur en songeant au fait qu'elles n'avaient pu leur dire au revoir correctement.

Enfin, Severus avait porté la fiole à ses lèvres, la main légèrement tremblante, jubilant à l'idée qu'il allait enfin être débarrassé de cette apparence. Il prit une longue gorgée, faisant tout de même attention à laisser la moitié du breuvage dans le récipient, puis renifla au goût absolument immonde.

" _Je_ _suis d'accord avec Cassy, Weasley, ce truc est franchement répugnant_ " avait songé Severus.

Tout le monde le regardait avec appréhension, un silence anormal et angoissé régnant dans ce lieu pourtant d'habitude si vivant et bruyant. Le professeur commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, et s'apprêtait à hurler sur le rouquin face à l'inefficacité flagrante de cette foutue potion tout en ressentant la peur s'insinuer insidieusement en lui.

Et d'un coup, une douleur fulgurante, lancinante, l'avait submergé, bloquant ses paroles dans sa gorge soudain sèche. Sa tête s'était mise à tourner, et il s'était penché en avant sous la douleur, s'accrochant avec force au dossier d'un fauteuil. Ses yeux fermés avec force, distinguant vaguement les exclamations inquiètes d'Arthur et Molly, il avait serré les dents en se refusant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Bien que l'idée de se plonger dans un doux sommeil, loin de toute cette souffrance, était alléchante, il voulait vérifier que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Il avait l'impression que son corps était étiré de toutes parts, qu'on tirait infiniment sur ses muscles endoloris et chauds comme de la braise. C'était désagréable, _très_ désagréable, mais il ne voulait pas choisir la facilité. Il tiendrait bon, jusqu'au bout.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui avait parut interminable, la douleur s'était estompée, lentement, avant de disparaître totalement, ne lui laissant qu'un vague mal de tête tout à fait supportable. Alors il avait ouvert les yeux et fut soulagé de constater qu'il était redevenu aussi grand qu'avant et dépassait de nouveau Harry.

" _Bon point_. "

Cependant, il sentait qu'un désagréable courant d'air frais lorgnait sa peau, et avait un mauvais pressentiment, que les sourire goguenards de l'assemblée accentuait.

Lentement, il avait baissé ses yeux et découvert qu'il se trouvait à moitié nu devant les Weasley et les Potter, avec pour seul attirail un soutien-gorge rouge sang qui lui comprimait affreusement la poitrine et dont les attaches menaçaient de rompre à tout moment, ainsi qu'un shorty de la même couleur qui moulait parfaitement son corps. Durant sa transformation, concentré comme il était à tenter d'occulter la douleur, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le chemisier et la jupe qu'il portait s'étaient déchirés, bien trop petits pour la musculature du potionniste, au plus grand plaisir des femmes de la maison qui se rinçaient l'œil sans vergogne avec un sourire appréciateur. Qui l'eut cru que le cruel et sombre Severus Snape cachait un corps magnifique sous ses nombreuses couches de vêtements noirs ?

Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux, refusant de songer une minute de plus au regard empli de convoitise de la meilleure amie d'Hermione sur son torse, et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la pendule.

 _6h12_.

Nouveau soupir empreint de lassitude. Il songea à sa fin de soirée chaotique, la partie qui avait suivie celle au Terrier. Arthur lui avait gentiment prêté de quoi se vêtir décemment pour retourner à Poudlard, et une fois arrivé là-bas, il s'était dépêché de donner leurs antidotes à son supérieur et son filleul. Tandis que le second l'avait vivement remercier en jurant sur tous les dieux qu'il était un saint et sûil lui revaudrait cela, le premier, lui, avait simplement hoché la tête avec une mine nostalgique, ce qui n'avait même pas étonné le potionniste. Snape avait également constaté, avec un soulagement indescriptible, que les clones des jumelles s'étaient évaporés.

Il était ensuite rentré le plus vite possible au manoir aux alentours de 23h, et fait vertement sermonné les filles qui, durant toute sa tirade, avaient sagement gardé le regard rivé sur leurs chaussures. Au début, Cassandra, qui avait hérité de l'impulsivité de sa mère, avait été tentée de lui tenir tête, il l'avait vu à la lueur sauvage brillant dans ses yeux noirs d'encre. Severus lui avait simplement lancé un de ses regards polaires et tranchants, ce qui avait suffit à étouffer le début de rébellion de la fillette.

Inutile de préciser que les jumelles en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs ; même si leur père était éreinté par la folle journée qui venait de se dérouler, il lui restait suffisamment d'énergie pour rabrouer ses filles. Le ton était rapidement monté, au plus grand désespoir de Lua qui luttait contre les larmes en mordant violemment ses lèvres, ne supportant pas de voir son père si froid envers elle.

Entendre leur géniteur mettre en avant toutes les bêtises qu'elles avaient commises leur avait permis de prendre conscience qu'effectivement, elle avait _légèrement_ dépasser les bornes.

Elles avaient tout de même transformé Draco en triton, manquant de lui faire avoir une attaque en découvrant qu'il n'avait plus de jambes, et le contraignant de passer une après-midi complète dans le sombre Lac Noir regorgeant de créatures dangereuses. Une de ces créatures avaient d'ailleurs bien failli mettre Cassandra en pièce, le bourdonnement lointain et étouffé de la douleur dans son bras ne pouvait que trop bien le lui rappeler. Sans oublier, bien sûr, qu'elles avaient transformé leur père en femme, sans se douter de l'effet dévastateur que cela aurait pu avoir sur sa réputation au sein du collège si un élève l'avait découvert. Et le fait qu'elles lui avaient donné les plus belles frayeurs de sa vie en jouant aux cascadeuses dans le château. Quelques dommages collatéraux, comme le pauvre McCarthy, la vieille chouette de Sibylle Trelawney et ce cher Rusard étaient également à déplorer.

Lua et Cassandra se souviendrait probablement à jamais du savon mémorable qu'elles avaient pris, et Severus espérait bien que leur punition leur passerait l'envie de recommencer ce genre de chose à nouveau.

Pour Cassandra, interdiction formelle d'approcher de près ou de loin un balai, et ce jusqu'à sa majorité, comme l'avait précisé Severus au Terrier. Il veillerait personnellement à ce que durant ses années à Poudlard, elle soit dispensée des cours de Bibine. Cette punition avait fortement démoralisé la fillette, désemparée face à la situation. Comment allait-elle jouer au Quidditch avec son parrain Harry et sa marraine Ginny, désormais ?

Lua, quant à elle, ne reçut pas de punition spécifique, contrairement à sa jumelle. Mis à part l'interdiction de sortir du manoir jusqu'à la fin des vacances, de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et plus particulièrement au magasin de tonton George pendant un temps indéterminé, ainsi que celle de mettre le pied dans le laboratoire personnel de son père, elle n'eut rien d'autre. Du moins, au niveau des interdictions.

Bien évidemment, Severus leur avait doucereusement glissé à l'oreille qu'elles devraient nettoyer le désordre qu'elles avaient engendré dans la réserve, et que le prix de chaque ingrédient devenu inutilisable serait décompté de leur argent de poche. Ce qui, aux vues de la bonne dizaine de bocaux qui s'étaient fracassés par terre, devait peser l'équivalent de six long mois de revenus mensuels.

Puis, lorsqu'il avait fini, il les avait considérées longuement dans un silence pesant qui semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Il s'était alors détourné brusquement et, sans un mot de plus, s'était dirigé vers sa chambre, se réfugiant dans son antre calme dont l'odeur apaisante de sa femme embaumait l'air, laissant les jumelles hébétées et pleurant silencieusement au milieu des escaliers. Il n'entendit pas le " _Pardon_ " brisé et sincère qui s'échappa simultanément de leur bouche.

Et depuis cet instant, il se trouvait allongé dans le noir, se tournant sans cesse dans son lit, partagé entre colère et culpabilité. Il estimait que les jumelles méritaient largement leur punition, cela il ne pouvait le nier ; elles devaient comprendre qu'il y avait des moments où elles allaient trop loin, et était persuadé que cette fois-ci, Lua et Cassandra retiendraient la leçon.

Cependant, il ne pouvait oublier les yeux larmoyants des jumelles. Ces larmes-là n'étaient pas factices, elles étaient sincères, les jumelles regrettaient vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, il l'avait vu dans leurs yeux. Cassandra n'était pas vraiment du genre à sangloter, contrairement à Lua, et cela l'avait d'autant plus ébranlé de voir les gouttes dévaler amèrement ses joues rebondies et que ses épaules secouées de soubresauts. Son cœur s'était serré à la vue des minois fatigués et tristes de ses filles.

" _Peut-être suis-je allé trop loin, je n'aurais pas du leur crier dessus de cette façon... Elles ne sont que des enfants, elles voulaient seulement s'amuser un peu... Elles sont sensibles, surtout Lua, cela a du fortement les remuer de me voir aussi furieux contre elles..._ " songeait Severus en soupirant longuement. " _Non. Je ne dois pas y penser. Sinon, je risque de revenir sur mes paroles. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ce qu'elles ont fait. Il faut que je les ignore. Oui, c'est la solution ; si je ne leur prête pas la moindre attention, elles comprendront que je suis déçu de leur comportement, et de cette manière, aucun moyen que je révoque ma décision au sujet de leur punition face à leurs visages dévastés._ "

* * *

Fier de ses nouvelles résolutions, Severus Snape se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche et se changer les idées.

Aux alentours de 8h30, ce matin-là, le maître des potions se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre sa troisième tasse de café noir de la matinée. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il se raidit imperceptiblement, et regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir tout simplement demandé à Meesy de lui apporter ce qu'il souhaitait.

Concentrées sur leur petit-déjeuner, affichant une mine sombre et renfrognée, les jumelles n'avaient pas entendu leur père pénétrer dans la cuisine. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant l'elfe le saluer joyeusement d'un " _Bonjour Maître Snape_ ! " que Cassy et Lua relevèrent vivement la tête pour scruter leur géniteur. Ce dernier ne leur accordait aucune attention, et Cassandra ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou inquiète par cette froide indifférence.

" Bonjour Meesy, déclara le professeur d'une voix neutre. Pourrais-tu me préparer une tasse de café, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr Maître, Meesy s'en charge avec plaisir ! s'exclama l'elfe en sortant une grande tasse. "

Severus se tint droit, n'osant glisser un regard vers les jumelles, bien qu'il sentait leur regard pesant sur lui.

" _Je ne dois pas céder. Ne les regarde pas, Severus, résiste à la tentation._ " se disait-il avec un manque flagrant de conviction qui l'accablait.

Alors que le professeur se demandait pourquoi la petite elfe mettait tant de temps à préparer une simple tasse de café, la voix anormalement rauque de Cassandra s'éleva dans l'air, hésitante, en un chuchotement qui se brisa sur les derniers mots.

" Bonjour papa. Tu as bien dormi ? "

Severus, sans se tourner vers elle, lui répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus neutre possible, mais qui sonna plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu à ses oreilles.

" Bonjour à vous deux. "

Lua tenta de marmonner une vague salutation tout en plongeant son nez dans son bol de chocolat chaud, ses longs cheveux noirs obstruant son visage afin de ne pas montrer à son père les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillirent à nouveau face au timbre tranchant de sa voix.

Cassandra ne parvenait pas à supporter cet affreux silence, mais savait bien qu'elle devait dire quelque chose pour tenter de briser la glace, Meesy faisait exprès de prendre tout son temps pour leur laisser une chance d'avoir une conversation.

" Et, hum, bafouilla Cassy, maman rentre aujourd'hui, c'est super, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Et, euh, tu sais vers quelle heure elle...

\- Quinze heures, coupa brusquement la voix profonde de Severus.

\- Oh. D'accord. Euh, ben, c'est cool... "

Severus ne pouvait supporter davantage la tonalité cassée de la voix de sa fille, signe évident qu'elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, et encore moins le silence inquiétant de Lua. Intérieurement, il priait pour que Meesy se dépêchât de préparer sa tasse plutôt que de leur laisser du temps pour s'expliquer.

" Maître Snape, déclara soudain la petite elfe d'une voix guillerette, j'avais pensé à préparer le dessert favori de Maîtresse Hermione pour son retour.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, Meesy, souffla avec détachement l'homme. Je suis persuadé qu'Hermione appréciera ton geste.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, couina gaiement le petit elfe. Maîtresse Lua, Maîtresse Cassandra, est-ce que vous souhaiteriez aider Meesy à préparer une tarte au citron meringuée pour votre mère ? Cela lui ferait très plaisir, Meesy en est sûre et certaine !

\- Bien sûr, ce sera avec joie, s'écria avec un peu trop d'empressent Cassy, soulagée d'avoir une occasion de briser le silence. N'est-ce pas, Lua ?

\- Certes, pourquoi pas, murmura doucement la jeune Lua. "

En entendant la voix empreinte d'une tristesse infinie de sa fille, Severus ne put résister plus longtemps, et il se tourna pour observer les jumelles. Ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur.

Malgré le sourire hésitant que Cassandra essayait d'afficher pour faire bonne figure, ses yeux éteints ne trompaient pas son père, et il devinait à son regard qu'elle cachait son mal-être.

Lua, de son côté, ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de formalités. Elle était recroquevillée sur sa chaise, ses frêles épaules voûtées donnant l'impression qu'elle portait un poids bien trop lourd à supporter. Ses cheveux ébouriffés cachaient à peine ses joues d'où l'on apercevait les sillons creusés par les larmes versées. Ses yeux gonflés et rougis étaient obstinément tournés vers son toast qu'elle observait avec la plus grande des attentions. Enfin, son teint translucide formait un contraste presque malsain avec le noir d'encre de sa chevelure.

Un poids s'abattit sur son cœur à l'image pitoyable que renvoyait ses filles.

" _Par Merlin, elles sont dans cet état par ma faute, je suis un père horrible. Elles ont l'air si tristes... Je m'en veux tellement. Mais d'un côté, il fallait que je les punisse, pour qu'elles comprennent qu'elles se sont mises en danger inutilement et ne doivent pas réitérer l'expérience. "_

Ne pouvant supporter cette atmosphère pesante une minute de plus, Severus empoigna brusquement la tasse que l'elfe lui tendait, lança un vague remerciement étouffé et se rua vers la sortie. Cependant, avant de franchir la porte, il s'arrêta quelques instants et s'adressa aux jumelles d'une voix neutre, sans se retourner.

" Vous trouverez dans votre chambre des onguents à appliquer sur vos égratignures pour que les marques s'estompent et cicatrisent correctement. Cassandra, tu auras également une dose de potion anti-douleur pour ton bras, ainsi qu'une autre de Poussos. Il est inutile de préciser que tu as plutôt intérêt à boire le contenu complet de cette dernière si tu veux que ta fracture se ressoude correctement, même si le goût est absolument infecte. Évite de bouger ton bras et reposez-vous, toutes les deux. Un peu de calme aux vues des récents événements ne pourra pas vous faire de mal. "

Puis il s'enfuit de la salle sur ces paroles, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers son laboratoire, ignorant du mieux qu'il le put les sanglots saccadés de Lua.

* * *

" Rajoute un 's' ici. Non, pas là, Lua, _ici_ ! Et il manque un 'e' à ce mot-là, on est des filles je te rappelle, il faut accorder. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as écris ? Je n'arrive même pas à déchiffrer les lettres, applique-toi un peu bon sang !

\- Mais arrête de me crier dessus ! ronchonna la pauvre Lua qui s'évertuait à s'appliquer un maximum pour faire de belles boucles.

\- Ben si tu faisais un peu plus d'efforts en écrivant, je ne le ferais pas ! répliqua sèchement Cassy en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de sa soeur. Empêche donc ta main de trembler, tes lettres ressemblent à des vagues, c'est pas beau.

\- J'aimerai bien t'y voir, toi, siffla Lua en posant violemment sa plume blanche sur le bureau. Je suis déjà assez stressée comme ça de devoir écrire un mot à papa, alors si en plus tu en rajoutes en me critiquant sans arrêt, je ne vais pas y arriver !

\- Ce n'est qu'une simple lettre d'excuses, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, souffla lourdement Cassandra. Au pire des cas, il l'ignorera. Sinon, il nous pardonnera plus facilement et peut-être même qu'il réduira notre punition !

\- L'espoir fait vivre, marmonna sombrement la jumelle.

\- Aller, corrige-moi ces fautes d'orthographe au lieu de râler !

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'écrire, toi, cette fichue lettre ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai la seule à faire tout le travail ! En plus, tu es bien plus forte que moi en orthographe.

\- Peut-être que si tu avais écouté maman lors de nos leçons, tu n'aurais pas autant de mal. Et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui fait le plus gros du travail. Toi, tu te contentes de recopier bêtement ce que je dicte tandis que moi, je réfléchis. "

Lua se remit au travail, plongeant soigneusement sa plume dans l'encrier pour ensuite apposer la pointe sur le parchemin et tracer lentement, d'une main mal assurée, les mots sortant de la bouche de sa jumelle. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, Cassandra lui arracha la plume de sa main valide, et grommela qu'elle allait s'en occuper, dépitée devant l'allure misérable de cette lettre d'excuses.

Après avoir mangé sommairement leur petit-déjeuner, les jumelles s'étaient rendues dans leur chambre et avaient fait ce que leur père leur avait dit sans broncher. Bien qu'en avalant la potion Poussos, Cassy avait grandement été tentée de tout recracher, elle avait pris sur elle et avalé à contrecœur le liquide répugnant, luttant pour ne pas régurgiter ses toasts sur-le-champs. Au bout de quelques minutes, les nausées disparues, elle s'était tournée vers Lua pour que sa sœur lui appliquât l'onguent sur ses plaies, le tout exécuté dans un silence religieux.

Puis Cassandra avait été frappée d'une idée qu'elle jugea absolument géniale, et elle en avait informé sa sœur d'un ton enjoué. Bien que réticente au début, Lua avait fini par accepter de rédiger cette lettre d'excuses, ses doutes s'effondrant sous le poids des arguments de sa sœur jumelle.

" Tu verras, avait dit avec entrain la fillette, papa sera fier de voir que nous avons retenu la leçon. Et en plus, quand il lira cette lettre, il ne pourra que constater toute la bonne volonté et l'humilité dont on fait preuve, et il allégera notre punition. "

Ce à quoi Lua avait simplement répondu d'un hochement de tête peu convaincu avant de s'emparer d'une plume, d'un encrier et d'un morceau de parchemin.

Cassandra eut beaucoup de mal à rédiger cette lettre. Heureusement pour elle, sa main valide était celle qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour écrire, ce qui lui facilita la tâche. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas tenir son parchemin correctement, et ce dernier bougeait donc beaucoup. Ses lettres étaient parfois un peu trop grandes, pas vraiment alignées, et une ou deux taches d'encre imprégnaient le papier ci-et-là, mais dans l'ensemble, la fillette était plutôt fière du résultat.

Au bout du parchemin, Lua ajouta son prénom à côté de celui de sa sœur et profita du fait que fait que cette dernière avait détourné le regard pour rajouter quelques lignes à la va-vite, puis elle rangea son matériel dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Les fillettes partirent ensuite vers le laboratoire de leur père a pas de loup, espérant qu'il se trouverait bien là-bas.

* * *

Severus travaillait sur l'amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup lorsque les jumelles avaient glissé sous la porte de son bureau la fameuse lettre d'excuses. Concentré comme il l'était sur son chaudron, il ne remarqua donc le morceau de parchemin que plusieurs heures plus tard, aux alentours de 13h, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre à la cuisine du manoir pour remplir son estomac criant famine. En ouvrant la porte, un morceau de parchemin s'était envolé et avait atterri sur ses pieds, le poussant à se pencher pour le ramasser.

Son prénom était écrit tout en haut du morceau de papier, et il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture légèrement tremblante et délicatement courbée de Cassandra. Il déglutit difficilement en entamant sa lecture, intrigué et perplexe face à cette missive inattendue.

 _Cher papa,_

 _Comme tu avais l'air plutôt en colère ce matin et que Lua et moi, on ne voulait pas t'énerver davantage, nous avons décidé de t'écrire une lettre pour te transmettre nos excuses à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. On te l'aurait bien dit de vive voix mais, tu comprends, la dernière fois qu'on a eu une discussion, tu ne nous a pas laissé le temps de nous expliquer et puis Lua a trop peur de toi pour le moment pour venir te parler._

L'écriture changea soudainement, devenant plus irrégulière et tremblante, ce qui témoignait d'un certain empressement.

 _ **C'est**_ _ **pas**_ _ **vrai**_ _,_ _ **faut**_ _ **pas**_ _ **l'écouter**_ _ **papa, tu sais**_ _ **bien q**_ _ **u'elle dit de**_ _ **ces bêtises**_ _ **parfois**_ _..._

Severus sourit légèrement au commentaire de Lua alors qu'une lueur de tristesse voila son regard profond. Bien que la petite affirmait le contraire, il savait qu'elle n'en menait pas large et avait peur qu'une nouvelle crise de colère n'éclatât, il l'avait remarqué à sa posture voûtée et renfermée. À la lecture de ces lignes, le lourd sentiment de culpabilité qui serrait ses entrailles de renforça sournoisement.

 _Dans tous les cas, j'ai pensé qu'en attendant que la pression retombe, on pourrait t'envoyer un mot pour te montrer que nous sommes sincèrement désolées de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu sais bien qu'en utilisant ces potions, on n'a jamais voulu te ridiculiser ou quoi que ce soit (ça s'était le but de tonton George, mais faut pas lui dire qu'on te l'a dit, sinon il nous donnera plus de bonbons)._

Le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à la mention du rouquin. Il était évident que ce plaisantin ne manquait jamais une occasion de se payer sa tête. Quoi de mieux que d'intervenir par le biais de ses filles pour détourner l'attention du potionniste ?

 _À_ _la_ _base, on voulait juste s'amuser un peu pour passer le temps parce que bon, passer l'après-midi à jouer aux bavboules ça va bien deux minutes, mais ça commence à devenir lassant à force... Du coup, on a pensé à pimenter un peu les choses en distribuant les potions que tonton George nous avait gentiment données la veille._

L'écriture se modifia à nouveau pour laisser place à celle de l'autre petite.

 _ **Moi, je n'étais pas d'accord à la base hein, j'aime bien les bavboules !**_

 _C'est un malheureux hasard que tu sois tombé sur la potion qui t'as transformé en fille. Lua et moi ne savions pas trop quels étaient les effets de chacune d'elles, alors on les a versées au hasard dans les boissons. Quoique, tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, comme la potion qu'à reçu tonton Dray. Je t'aurais pas vu nager dans le Lac Noir toute une journée, le Calmar Géant n'y aurait pas survécu (bien que ça n'aurait pas été une immense perte, tu me diras...) et puis ça aurait été moins marrant, aussi._

Le père avait laissé un franc sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres face à l'annotation au sujet du calmar, mais ce dernier retomba bien vite à la lecture des autres lignes. Il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi cette après-midi aurait pu paraître amusante, et il se dit que sa fille devenait bien impertinente lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait pas face à lui.

 _Bon, sinon, on voulait aussi s'excuser au nom de nos clones. Les fausses Lua et moi-même ont seulement suivi nos directives, c'est-à-dire, je ne vais pas te le cacher puisque tu t'en doutes déjà je pense : te faire tourner en bourrique. Après, on ne pensait pas qu'elles prendraient tant leur rôle à cœur en se lançant à la conquête des tableaux de Poudlard._

 _ **Je**_ _**dois dire qu'avec Cassy, on était franchement épatées en voyant que Cassandra-bis avait réussi à rentrer dans un tableau. C'était trop cool !**_

Snape se fit la réflexion qu'à l'avenir, il devrait surveiller plus attentivement ses filles lorsqu'elles traîneraient autour des cadres du manoir, histoire d'éviter les catastrophes.

 _Aussi, je voulais ajouter que j'étais vraiment pas fière de ce qu'il s'est passé au terrain de Quidditch. Si tu veux tout savoir, même si tu ne m'avais pas interdit de remonter sur un balai avant que je sois adulte, jamais plus je me serais aventurée sur ce terrain-là, j'ai eu super peur quand on volait dans le parc. Entre le vent qui soufflait de tous les côtés, l'orage et le Saule cogneur (sans oublier la bestiole du Lac), j'étais vraiment pas à l'aise... Donc n'ait aucune crainte : jamais tu ne me reverras sur un balai ! (Enfin normalement... Dis, si parrain veux m'emmener faire un tour, je pourrai ? Tu sais que je risque rien avec lui ou marraine !)_

Severus était désespéré. Malgré le fait que cette lettre était censée faire acte de leur humilité et de leur compréhension face aux événements récents, sa fille trouvait le moyen d'essayer d'alléger sa punition. Elle était irrécupérable. Il rit néanmoins franchement face au commentaire qui suivait cette déclaration.

 _ **S'il te plaît papa, n'accepte pas la demande de Cassy, parce que si elle va faire une balade en balai avec tonton Harry, elle va me parler de ça pendant des heures après, et c'est franchement pas intéressant.**_

 _Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour... Encore une fois, Lua et moi, on s'excuse sincèrement pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. On voulait pas te causer de tort ou de mettre dans une situation (trop) gênante, et on espère que tu arriveras à faire une croix sur nos erreurs et nous pardonner. On comprends que tu sois en colère, mais ne nous boude pas trop longtemps, sinon après on sera tristes de plus pouvoir parler et jouer avec notre papa chéri qu'on aime fort._

Sa fille essayait sans aucun scrupule de l'amadouer en le prenant par les sentiments. Est-ce que cela fonctionnait ? Absolument.

" _Je suis vraiment trop laxiste. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tenir mes résolutions face aux jumelles ? C'est pourtant si facile quand il s'agit de ces imbéciles qui me servent d'étudiants de me montrer froid et cassant..._ " songeait Severus sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire discrètement.

 _Même si on attend pas de réponse positive, si tu pouvais éviter d'ignorer cette lettre, ce serait sympa, je crois bien que Lua ne s'en remettrait pas... Tu sais comme elle est sensible, elle pleurerait à nouveau..._

 _ **Pourquoi est-ce que dès que j'ai le dos tourné, elle me fait passer pour une pleurnicharde fragile ? Je pleure pas si souvent que ça moi... enfin pas trop... je crois.**_

 _On se voit tout à l'heure papa, j'ai hâte que maman soit de retour pour qu'on lui parle de ces supers moments qu'on à passés tous les trois !_

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ne sachant pas s'il devait déceler ou non une pointe d'ironie dans la dernière phrase.

 _On t'aime fort papa, t'es le meilleur de tous les papas !_

 _ **C'est vrai que pour nous supporter, Cassy, moi, et sans oublier maman et son " fichu caractère de cochon " comme tu le dis si bien, tu dois vraiment être très courageux.**_

 _Signé tes filles qui sont vraiment désolées et qui espèrent que tu les aimes encore un peu,_

 _Cassandra_ _**et**_ _**Lua**_.

Le professeur serra le morceau de parchemin entre ses mains, submergé par une soudaine vague de tendresse et de fierté envers les jumelles. Les petites avaient pris sur elles-mêmes pour lui écrire cette lettre, il en était conscient, elles étaient aussi fières que lui et Hermione réunis et cela leur avait demandé un grand effort, d'autant plus qu'après la scène d'hier soir, elles avaient de quoi craindre sa réaction. Désormais, il savait qu'elles avaient retenu la leçon et ne pouvait plus leur en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'était passé -enfin, pas trop. Elles étaient jeunes et n'avaient pas conscience du danger, et il était certain qu'elles étaient sincères en affirmant qu'elles ne voulaient pas l'humilier.

Il laissa un sourire franc orner ses lèvres et plia soigneusement le parchemin en le rangeant dans la poche de son pantalon, rassuré quant au fait que les jumelles ne se mettraient plus dans des situations rocambolesques et impossibles avant un petit bout de temps -du moins il l'espérait. Puis il sortit de son laboratoire et se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre de Cassy, songeant à diminuer leur punition pour les récompenser de l'effort qu'elles venaient de faire.

Le trio se tenait devant les grilles en fer du manoir, scrutant l'horizon avec attention. Malgré son masque d'indifférence plaqué au visage, on pouvait déceler dans l'attitude du professeur Snape une impatience non feinte se traduisant par le martèlement de son pied droit sur le sol et les coups d'œil furtifs mais réguliers qu'il jetait à la zone de transplanage.

Les jumelles, elles, ne se gênaient pas pour exprimer leur excitation et chuchotaient des paroles avec empressement en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Cassandra sautillait presque sur place tandis que Lua mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Il était bientôt quinze heures, et cela signifiait qu'Hermione serait là d'un minute à l'autre, au plus grand soulagement de son époux et de ses filles. Jamais ils n'avaient été séparés si longtemps de la jeune femme, et ils avaient hâte de la revoir.

Severus regardait avec un petit sourire les jumelles gigoter en s'accrochant l'une à l'autre avec force. Toute trace de tristesse avait disparu de leurs visages désormais ornés de grands sourires. Il avait eu une longue conversation avec elle, agrémentée d'excuses clamées fortement et d'une crise de larmes de Lua, la petite soulagée de la disparition de cette tension insupportable qui régnait au-dessus d'eux. Puis tout était redevenu comme avant, bien que les filles se montraient toujours un peu réservées lorsqu'elles s'adressaient à leur géniteur.

Le maître des potions entendit un " _pop_ " significatif résonner a quelques mètres et avant même d'avoir pu faire un pas en direction de sa femme, cette dernière se trouva assaillie par deux têtes à la chevelure ébène qui se jetaient sur elle pour l'enlacer comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Hermione laissa un rire cristallin s'échapper de sa bouche alors qu'elle basculait sur le sol sous l'attaque de ses jumelles. Les petites, dès qu'elles l'avait aperçue, s'étaient ruées sur leur mère d'un même mouvement et s'étaient jetées dans ses bras, les faisant toutes les trois tomber sur le chemin terreux.

Lua et Cassandra serraient contre elles leur mère avec force, et lui posèrent mille questions en même temps d'une voix aiguë et enjouée.

" Maman ! Comment tu vas ? s'écria Cassy.

\- C'était comment ton congrès ? Ils ont dit quoi pour tes recherches ?

\- Est-ce que ils ont aimé ta potion ? Elle a fonctionné, pas vrai ?

\- Évidemment qu'elle a fonctionné Cassandra, maman c'est la meilleure, elle peut pas rater une potion ! avait déclaré Lua en levant les yeux au ciel comme si cela était une évidence. Et sinon, ils sont où nos cadeaux, t'as promis que tu nous en ramènerais ! "

Hermione éclata d'un rire franc sous l'avalanche de questions que ses filles lui posaient, ne prenant même pas le temps de respirer entre chaque phrase. Elle se fit la réflexion que le petites lui rappelaient énormément la fillette qu'elle était elle-même en étant plus jeune, et en captant le regard de son époux par-dessus l'épaule de Lua, elle comprit qu'il se faisait la même réflexion.

" Doucement, les filles, laissez votre mère respirer, vous êtes en train de l'étouffer, déclara calmement la voix profonde de Severus.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolée ! s'exclama Lua en se relevant précipitamment, le rouge lui montant aux joues. "

Cassandra eut plus de difficultés à se relever, et elle grogna face à une pique de douleur aiguë qui monta tout le long de son bras cassé. Face aux gémissements de sa fille, Hermione fronça les sourcils et poussa un hoquet horrifié en apercevant pour la première fois le membre en écharpe de Cassandra.

La médicomage se releva prestement et se mit à la hauteur de sa fille en empoignant avec délicatesse le bras de cette dernière pour l'examiner.

" Cassandra, qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? Par Merlin, Severus, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas informée de la situation plus tôt ?! Oh, ma chérie, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourrée... ? débita rapidement la jeune femme en lançant un regard courroucé à son époux. "

Pour seule réponse, Hermione se sentit tirée vers l'avant et atterrit contre le torse ferme de son mari qui agrippa sa taille d'une main en prenant son visage en coupe de l'autre pour le rapprocher du sien. Une seconde plus tard, les lèvres affamées de Severus se posaient sur les siennes, la dévorant avec une fougue empreinte de désespoir, comme s'il n'avait jamais cru pourvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Déstabilisée par cette attaque soudaine, Hermione perdit l'équilibre, mais la poigne de son époux la maintenait fermement contre lui, puis elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de ferveur.

Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de se jeter sur les lèvres délicieusement tentatrices de sa femme, trop heureux de pouvoir sentir à nouveau son corps chaud contre le sien après trois jours de sevrage intense. Jamais il n'avait été aussi soulagé de voir le visage souriant et serein de sa dulcinée, et il se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il n'aurait pu supporter cet éloignement plus longtemps. Ce week-end avait été insupportable, non pas à cause des frasques de ses filles -du moins, pas totalement-, mais bien à cause de l'absence de sa femme. En huit ans de vie commune, il n'avait jamais eu à se séparer de sa moitié si longtemps, et après cette expérience qu'il considérait comme désastreuse, il n'était pas près de subir cela à nouveau.

Finalement, après un ballet endiablé, un raclement de gorge embarrassé de fit entendre, et les deux amants se séparent à bout de souffle, Severus plongeant ses yeux brillants de tendresse dans ceux de sa femme qui s'accrochaient désespérément à sa chemise étant donné que ses jambes ne pouvaient la supporter, ses lèvres gonflées le défiant de s'en emparer à nouveau.

" Tu m'as horriblement manqué, Hermione, souffla le potionniste d'une voix rauque. "

La jeune femme lança un regard interrogateur à son époux, peu habituée à le voir si démonstratif en public, même si ce dernier était composé de leurs filles. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers les jumelles qui avaient détourné le regard en rougissant légèrement, bien qu'un sourire discret avait pris place sur leur visage. Elle observa un instant le bras de Cassy, les nombreuses égratignures de Lua et plongea son regard dans celui las et soulagé de son mari.

" Je crois que nous allons avoir beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, déclara simplement Hermione en un soupir. "

Ce soir-là, une discussion très animée avait été tenue dans le manoir Snape. Severus avait raconté leur week-end dans les moindres détails, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de dédramatiser la situation, et Hermione l'avait écouté avec attention en le coupant de temps à autres pour lui faire part de son opinion.

Elle avait lancé un regard réprobateur à Lua en apprenant qu'elle s'était baladée seule dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais avait surtout marmonner des insultes houleuses à l'encontre de l'homme qui avait osé s'approcher de sa fille chérie.

Les remarques désobligeantes allèrent également bon train envers cette aguicheuse mariée qui avait tenté de séduire Severus au parc l'après-midi, et Hermione avait posé un regard empli de fierté sur les jumelles lorsque ces dernières lui avait rapporté les paroles cinglantes qu'elles avaient lancées à la femme avant de tirer leur père hors du parc. Le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la jalousie évidente dont sa femme faisait preuve et la vigueur avec laquelle elle insultait Spencer et son attitude révoltante.

Les réactions d'Hermione furent très diversifiées face aux événements du samedi. Au début, elle rit franchement en imaginant son mari contraint de passer une journée dans la peau d'une femme, et son hilarité redoubla de plus belle lorsqu'il déclara avec une mine renfrognée qu'il ne comprenait pas comment elle parvenait à survivre en portant chaque jour pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées ce " _fichu morceau de tissu qui comprime affreusement la poitrine_ ". Elle manqua cependant de s'étouffer avec sa tasse de thé lorsque le professeur lui rapporta d'une voix traînante la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Minerva au sujet des dessous féminins.

" Severus ! s'indigna-t-elle en rougissant furieusement.

\- Cette vieille chouette n'avait qu'à pas me provoquer de la sorte, répondit l'enseignant en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour masquer son sourire narquois.

\- Tout de même, tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire que tu passais ton temps à enlever mon soutien-gorge. Par Merlin, jamais plus je n'arriverai à la regarder en face... grimaça l'ancienne rouge et or.

\- Dis, papa, pourquoi tu dois enlever le soutien-truc à maman ? C'est pour qu'elle puisse respirer correctement ? demanda Lua avec inquiétude en posant ses yeux innocents sur son père. "

Severus recracha son thé de manière fort peu élégante en toussotant fortement, et Hermione marmonna un " _Laisse tomber, ma chérie, ça n'a aucune importance_ " sous le regard suspicieux des jumelles.

La médicomage, en apprenant par la suite que Dumbledore et Draco avaient eux aussi subi une transformation, se fit la réflexion qu'elle devrait demander à Severus de placer ces souvenirs dans une Pensine pour pouvoir profiter de ce spectacle absurde et unique elle-aussi.

Elle soupira, dépitée, en apprenant que les jumelles avaient dévalisé la réserve de leur père, et au lieu de les réprimander sévèrement en constatant qu'elles avaient balancé certaines potions sur les habitants du château comme Severus s'y attendait, il fut choqué de l'entendre déclarer avec une pointe de déception qu'elles auraient du utiliser la potion aveuglante lorsque Trelawney se trouvait dans les escaliers, car cela aurait été plus amusant de la voir dévaler les marches. Face au regard exorbité se son époux, elle avait simplement haussé les épaules en affirmant que c'était tout ce que cette vieille folle méritait.

Lorsque Severus en arriva au passage de la course-poursuite sur balai, Cassandra eut la décence de paraître embarrassée et de baisser les yeux. Hermione ouvrir grands les yeux et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur quand le Saule cogneur fut évoqué. Elle blêmit fortement en apprenant que sa fille avait bien failli mourir noyée dans le Lac Noir, et son teint était à ce moment-là si livide que le trio eut l'impression de faire face à un fantôme.

Puis Hermione fronça les sourcils et plissa ses yeux ambrés, une expression sombre s'étirant sur ses traits, et s'exclama d'une voix n'admettant aucune protestation.

" Tu peux dire adieu aux cours de vol avec ton parrain Cassandra. Et cette fois-ci, tu n'as pas intérêt à entraver cette interdiction formelle de remonter sur un fichu balai avant une bonne paire d'années.

\- Oui, je sais, papa m'a déjà fait un topo là-dessus... grogna Cassy.

\- Et à juste titre, jeune fille, dit Hermione en lui lançant une moue désapprobatrice. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu laisser notre fille monter sur cet engin de malheur, ajouta-t-elle a l'encontre de son époux qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Je n'y peux rien si elle a écopé de cette manie d'enfreindre les règles qui t'es propre, répliqua Severus. "

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et s'enquit du traitement que Poppy Pomfresh avait donné à sa fille.

Quand Severus évoqua la bataille de nourriture à laquelle Lua et les clones avaient gracieusement participé, Hermione gronda la fillette en lui reprochant de gaspiller ce que les elfes avaient longuement préparé, et arguant que cela leur avait donné encore plus de travail puisqu'ils avaient du tout nettoyer par la suite. Lua ne put qu'afficher une mine contrite face aux réprimandes de sa mère qui, malgré les années, portait toujours autant d'attention aux conditions de travail des elfes, s'assurant qu'ils fussent convenablement traités.

Finalement, lorsque le passage au Terrier arriva, ainsi que le moment inévitable où Severus s'était retrouvé presque nu sous les Weasley et les Potter, Hermione fut prise d'un fou-rire incontrôlable qui perdura plusieurs minutes, rejointe par les jumelles sous le regard mécontent du père. À chaque fois qu'Hermione sentait la crise se calmer, il lui suffisait de poser son regard sur son époux à la mine renfrognée pour que son hilarité reparte de plus belle.

Severus avait bien essayé de passer ce moment humiliant sous silence, mais les jumelles avaient pris soin de raconter dans les moindres détails cette situation à leur mère, au grand dam de leur paternel.

À la fin du récit, Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants, profondément plongée dans ses pensées, puis soupira doucement en posant un regard mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur sur les jumelles.

" Bien que je comprenne parfaitement le fait que vous souhaitiez simplement vous amuser un peu, entama la jeune femme d'une voix posée, je vous prierai de ne pas recommencer de genre de choses à l'avenir. Vous savez bien comment est votre père, et le faire tourner en rond dans tout le château pendant des heures n'est pas une bonne idée. Il est facilement irritable, surtout quand vous jouez avec ses nerfs en vous improvisant cascadeuses. "

Severus était à la fois outré de voir sa femme parler de lui en ces termes en ignorant royalement sa présence, insinuant clairement qu'il s'énervait pour un rien et n'était pas patient avec ses filles, mais aussi soulagé de voir que sa femme prenait son parti. Cependant, la remarque qui suivit l'acheva et une expression indignée se peignit sur ses traits.

" De plus, vous savez qu'il n'est plus tout jeune, et ce n'est pas bon de le faire courir comme cela à travers le château. Trop d'exercice n'est pas recommandé pour son cœur, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse sous le sourire amusé des fillettes.

\- Tu vas voir, cette nuit, si je ne suis pas endurant, sorcière, marmonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir mais néanmoins plein de promesses silencieuses qui fit délicieusement rougir une Hermione frémissante.

\- Par contre, je ne reviendrai pas sur la punition que vous a donné votre père, souligna Hermione, et sa remarque fut immédiatement suivie de soupirs désespérés. Même si elle est un peu poussée, je pense que c'est un juste retour des choses face à ce que vous lui avez infligé.

\- Génial, on peut dire adieu à notre argent de poche pour six mois, grogna Cassy qui entama un mouvement pour croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine en un geste mécontent avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger son bras en écharpe, ce qui l'agaça encore plus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Hermione envers ses filles, j'avais prévu d'augmenter la somme de votre argent de poche sous peu. "

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur, se disant que ni lui, ni Hermione n'avaient jamais parlé d'augmenter le revenu des jumelles, mais ne fit cependant aucune réflexion là-dessus.

Finalement, la discussion dériva sur le congrès d'Hermione, et tous furent suspendus à ses lèvres alors qu'elle décrivait les différentes présentations auxquelles elle avait assisté, et surtout celle qu'elle avait animé. Severus observait sa femme avec une fierté non dissimulé. Hermione était incroyablement intelligente, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'il occupait le rôle de son enseignant, et cette potion en était la preuve. Pendant de longues années, elle avait travaillé sans relâche sur ce breuvage, passant ses journées et ses nuits à peaufiner ses recherches, et la voir parler avec tant d'engouement du fruit de son travail était fascinant. Ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies et un sourire béat étirait des lèvres. Elle rayonnait, heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à mener à bien son projet et d'apporter sa contribution au monde magique, et cela comblait le maître des cachots.

Hermione remarqua le regard admiratif et empli de tendresse de son mari, et bien qu'elle savait qu'il respectait énormément son intelligence et ses l'encourageait vigoureusement dans des recherches depuis des années, le voir si fier d'elle la remplissait de joie et réchauffait son cœur. Étudiante, elle avait cherché à toujours se surpasser pour obtenir l'approbation du professeur, le seul qui refusait de la complimenter sur son travail, alors constater qu'elle y était finalement parvenue l'emplissait de joie.

Une pensée traversa d'un coup son esprit, et son regard s'illumina alors qu'elle se dépêchait de sortir un petit paquet soigneusement emballé de sa poche, sous les regards interrogateurs de son époux et des jumelles.

Hermione redonna sa taille normale à la petite boîte et l'ouvrit délicatement pour en extraire deux autres paquets plus ou moins imposants. Elle les posa délicatement devant les filles, prenant soin de ne pas trop les secouer, et les jumelles regardèrent leur mère, hébétées, qui les détaillait avec attendrissement. Puis elles laissèrent un grand sourire fleurir sur les lèvres et se jetèrent sur les paquets alors que la jeune femme rigolait doucement, leur demandant de manier les cadeaux avec attention.

Lua reçut, pour son plus grand plaisir, un assortiment de fioles en cristal sur lesquelles étaient gravées de délicates arabesques absolument magnifiques. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction et remercia sa mère en un murmure reconnaissant, ébahie devant la beauté des fragiles récipients qu'elle comptait bien utiliser dès demain.

Cassandra, elle, fut comme à son habitude plus expressive que sa jumelle. Elle poussa une exclamation joyeuse en déballant le chaudron tout neuf que sa mère lui avait offert, le sien étant endommagé par les marques du temps. Tout comme les fioles de sa soeur, le chaudron était orné de spirales moulées dans le fer, et ses initiales étaient même gravées en boucles élégantes sur un des côtes. Elle fit part de sa reconnaissance à sa mère avec des yeux brillants, les joues légèrement rosies.

Severus haussa un sourcil d'étonnement face aux cadeaux plutôt coûteux que son amante avait rapporté aux jumelles. Hermione se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire en coin et articulant silencieusement que cela valait largement la peine de débourser autant pour voir la mine réjouie des filles. Et le père de famille ne put qu'approuver ses dires.

La médicomage fut agréablement surprise en découvrant que les jumelles, aidées de Meesy, lui avaient préparé son dessert préféré, et elle poussa un long soupir de contentement quand elle dégusta la première bouchée. Elle remercia chaleureusement les filles et la petite elfe en avalant goulûment la tarte sous le regard amusé de son mari. Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, il fut assez surpris en voyant que sa femme découpait une troisième part de tarte au citron. Certes, Hermione avait toujours été gourmande, d'autant plus quand il s'agissait de son entremet favori, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant mangé, surtout que le repas qu'avait prépare Meesy était déjà assez copieux. En fait, la dernière fois qu'elle avait montré autant d'entrain pour engloutir une telle quantité de nourriture, c'était il y a six ans...

Severus fut tiré de ses pensées qui empruntaient un chemin qu'il jugeait effrayant et absurde -du moins, il espérait sincèrement que son raisonnement ne fut que spéculations infondées- par la voix de sa dulcinée.

" Bon, mis à part les quelques incidents que vous avez rencontrés, le week-end s'est bien passé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix innocente.

\- Oh, mis à part le fait que nos filles ont bien failli se tuer une bonne dizaine de fois et que j'ai cru être transformé en femme pour le restant de mes jours, tout s'est parfaitement bien déroulé, ironisa le potionniste avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

\- Oh oui, c'était trop cool de passer du temps rien qu'avec papa ! s'exclama vivement Cassy en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

\- J'espère qu'on se refera des journées comme celles-ci, dit nonchalamment Lua avant de capter le regard noir de son père. Enfin, je veux dire, des journées rien que nous trois et, euh, en faisant des activités plus... calmes, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

\- Tant mieux alors, sourit innocemment Hermione en portant une cuillerée de tarte au citron meringuée à sa bouche."

Severus fut soudainement assailli d'un mauvais pressentiment qui serra douloureusement ses entrailles. Il plissa ses yeux et posa son regard scrutateur sur sa femme qui, à son avis, souriait bien trop innocemment pour que cela fut sans arrière-pensée.

" Pourquoi poses-tu donc cette question ? dit-il avec suspicion en articulant lentement chaque syllabe. "

Avant même que sa femme ne lui répondît, il sentit venir la catastrophe et une sourde angoisse le consuma. Ses doutes furent, à son plus grand désespoir, rapidement confirmés par les paroles de son épouse, et tandis que Severus Snape blêmissait à toute allure en laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres un hoquet horrifié, les jumelles se lancèrent un regard en biais tout en souriant diaboliquement.

" Figures-toi que j'ai été conviée à un autre congrès qui tiendra place en France dans trois semaines pour y présenter mes recherches et ma nouvelle potion. Et d'après les dires de Lucile Creed, la médicomage qui m'a invitée, je devrai rester là-bas une bonne semaine. N'est-ce pas fantastique ? "

 _ **~ Fin ~**_

* * *

Un petit avis sur cette fiction ? Ne vous gênez pas, et laissez-moi savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! Merci pour tout et, je l'espère, à bientôt !

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_


End file.
